Warm To Me
by DrAutumn123
Summary: Pitch and other enemies of the Guardians team up to make the children of the world fear the Guardians themselves! When belief turns to fear, the Guardians need help to defeat Pitch and the others. Jack has the solution: a girl with powers like his to defeat Pitch as he did before. Elsa and the Guardians protect the children of the world as she and Jack protect each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first few chapters of this are my take of the events of Frozen plus Jack. I know it's been done a million times, but when I was writing the plot for the story, it didn't seem to make sense without the background. The events of ROTG are all the same, except set a few centuries in the past to line up with Elsa's lifetime. Everything belongs to respective studios and authors. Enjoy!**

She clutched her hands tightly to her chest as she ran. She tripped frequently, her long dress snagging on her feet that weren't used to moving so fast, especially in the dense forest that she ran through. With her hands the way they were, she fell often and bruised head to toe underneath her long gown. Her remaining glove stayed clean thanks only to the wetness of the snow and ice that she created as she ran. The wind was howling so loud she could barely hear herself mutter the words that had been her mantra since she was a child.

" _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel!"_ She repeated again and again. Her cape snagged on branch after branch and she continued to rip it free until the bottom was tattered beyond repair. She'd ran for miles but she still wouldn't stop. She knew she had to isolate herself where she could hurt no one, and she was yet to get far enough away. Thick whiteness covered the ground at an increasing rate, several feet deep in many places. The wind froze to the trees creating dangerous daggers of ice that threatened to fall at any moment. Still, she ran on.

She lost track of time as she ran, but several hours had passed since she had abandoned her kingdom. Finally, she could run no more, as she had ran straight up a mountain and had no other choice but to stop. She'd simply ran out of places to run to. She looked around, terrified, still not convinced she was far enough away, and also afraid that she had been followed. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was also scared that they would try to hurt her. Seeing no one, and also not recognizing her surroundings one bit, she began to relax. In fact, she relaxed so much that she began to sing, something she hadn't allowed herself to enjoy in years, thanks to the happiness it brought her, and how her powers were tied to her emotions. She made up words as she went along, revealing in the fact that she was finally far enough away she could use her powers safely. Gods, how she loved the joy using her powers brought her. However, she was never able to do it safely, and always felt guilty for the happiness it brought her. Singing louder now, she released the power she had kept contained for so long. She allowed it to fill her body with it's strange warmth (considering it was ice magic) and flow through her hands exactly how she imagined it always would, were she able to let it go. Within minutes, she had used more of her powers than ever before and she stood in a magnificent castle that clung to the side of the mountain.

Her happiness overwhelmed her as she looked in wonder at her hands. She'd never known she could create something so beautiful, or anything other than fear for that matter. She felt that familiar pang of guilt she always felt after she used her powers, remembering Anna and how she had hurt her. Now the pain was twice as bad, as she had abandoned Anna and her kingdom. But they were better off without her. And maybe, in a few years, if she learned to control her powers better, she could go back. Maybe.

So, she wandered about her palace and continued to use her powers to her heart's content. With a wave of her hand, she furnished a lavish bedroom. A bed made of crystal clear ice, with a mattress made of the same soft, icy material as her new gown. It was thick and soft, and filled with the same strange warmth that her magic always produced to her. She knew no one else would ever be able to even sit on her new bed, but to her it was more comfortable and warm than any bed back in Arendelle. Being surrounded by her own magic was so comforting.

With the bed done, she didn't know what else she would need in a bedroom in an isolated castle where she lived by herself. She'd no need of a desk, as she had no queenly paperwork to do here in the mountains. She'd no need of a wardrobe, as she could create dresses with a wave of her hand. She felt a pang of longing for her books and library back in Arendelle, but shook her head to clear the thought from her mind. The thought of Arendelle filled her mind with thoughts of Anna that came unbidden. With a soft smile, she remembered how beautiful her sister had looked at her coronation, hours before. Before she'd almost hurt her again.

With a flick of the wrist, she created another bed, opposite of hers. Standing next to it, she wistfully created a life size statue of Anna, wearing her coronation dress. However, instead of the elaborate updo she had sported, she left her icy hair hanging in two braids across her shoulders, the way she usually wore it. She fingered her own braid which hung over her shoulder and wondered ideally if she had changed her hair to reflect Anna's. On the bed next to Anna's statue, she made small replicas of the two dolls they used to play with as girls, just for nostalgia's sake.

Feeling content, she left the bedroom and journeyed out to the balcony that faced the sunset. Leaning contently against the railing, she watched the sun sink below the horizon. She sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth the dying sun's rays provided. As much as she enjoyed the cold of snow and ice, she did love warmth. As she soaked in the last of the sun's glow, she heard a loud crash a few feet to her right.

Her eyes flew open, thoughts of warmth gone and replaced with utter terror. Again, she clutched her hands to her chest, and she backed away as far as she could from the sound, while frantically searching for what the noise could have possibly been. Just as her back hit the side of the castle wall, just to the side of the doors she had been aiming for but missed in her terror, the source of the sound stood up, shook himself off, and grinned.

"Bit of a rough landing…" He muttered, smiling as though he could care less.

"Oughta be more careful next time." He shrugged, seemingly content in his knowledge that he would not, in fact, be more careful the next time. He looked up at the towering walls of the castle and whistled low.

"Impressive." He nodded. "Don't remember makin' this. Man I'm good though." He put his hands behind his head, a wooden staff clutched in one fist, and began to stroll through the open balcony doors. Suddenly, she found her voice.

"Ex...excuse me?" She whispered. He didn't seem to hear her.  
"Excuse me!" She called out louder. He jumped at the sound, his eyes wide and searching. They landed on her after a moment and he raked them up and down quite inappropriately. She clutched her hands to her chest tighter in apprehension.

"Who are you?" She asked, pushing through her fear. This was her place, and she'd be damned if he was going to ruin it for her. She looked closer at him as he stood there, shocked. He had hair that was shaggy and white, much like her own, though a few shades lighter. His oversized blue shirt was an odd style, with a cloak hood attached to the back of it, and made of a thick material. His pants were more traditional, brown and ended right above his ankles. His feet were bare, with long toes that seemed to grip the ice floor. His skin was white as snow, as were his perfect teeth, which were hidden beneath flush cupid's bow lips. His eyes were the same light blue as her own clothing, and seemed to be filled with sadness that didn't match his youthful face. They were wide in shock.

"Can-Can you _see_ me?" He whispered. She nodded slowly.

"Are you not normally seen?" She answered, cheekily. She flushed quickly at her brazen response, and lowered her gaze to her own feet. She didn't know where that familiarity had come from.

"Well...no!" He answered, voice tinged with awe. "Who are _you?"_ __He questioned.

"Prin-Elsa." She caught herself using her title, her _old_ title, and stopped. She wasn't a princess or a queen here. "I'm Elsa. And you never really answered who you were." She commented.

"Jack." He breathed. It was clearly the first time he'd introduced himself in a long time, and the novelty of using his name was evident. In a moment, he shook himself and recovered.

"Jackson Overland Frost, at your service." He bowed at the waist, a grin playing at the edge of his lips. He looked up, still bent over, and winked. "But you, you can call me Jack."

"Jack," Elsa whispered. Then she also recovered her propriety.

"Mr. Frost-"

" _Jack._ " He interrupted with an insisting voice.  
"Might I ask what you are doing here? This is a private castle. And, if I may, _how_ did you get here?" Jack stood back up and put his arms back behind his head, completely at ease, especially compared to Elsa's near cowering stance.

"Flew." He answered simply. "As for why," He met her eyes again and winked. "Fun."

Flabbergasted, she watched as he strolled past her and into her castle. He wandered aimlessly, admiring her work, and whistled a tuneless song as he went. She followed him after a moment, but kept her distance.

"That is not a proper reason, Mr- Jack." She amended, seeing his sharp glance.

"Why else would you do anything?" He asked. Elsa's temper flared as thoughts of Anna came to her mind. _"For responsibilities sake, Mr. Frost. For duty!"_ She thought, seethingly. Snow flurries began to dance around her head, but Jack was too busy to notice.

"What do you mean you flew?" Elsa's curiosity overcame her anger. Jack shrugged, meandering up the staircase.  
"I just flew. Always could. Wanna see?" He leaned his back over the railing, his impish grin flaring upside down her her eyes.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary-Wait!" She screamed, reaching her hand out unconsciously as he threw himself over the rail. A large mound of snow formed directly beneath where he was- _flying._

"You _can_ fly!" Elsa cried out in wonder.

" _You_ can create snow?" He yelled. He flew over to her faster than her eyes could follow, and suddenly he was right up in her face. She tried to back away, hands tightly clasped to her breast again, but he followed her and grabbed her wrists, holding her still.

"Show me again!" He demanded. She shook her head, terrified that she had let her powers be seen _again_. Just how careless could she be? Years and years of hiding it, only to be caught twice in one day?

"No. No it's not safe." She tried to convince him. He gripped her wrists tighter, and through her haze of fear, she realized how incredibly _warm_ he was.

"Bull!" He answered. He released one of her hands, but kept a tight grip on the other. He flew, dragging her along, back to the staircase where he had dropped his wooden staff. She tried to pull away, but only barely. She couldn't help but reveal in his heat. He swept up his staff, and gave her a sharp glance that demanded she stayed in place. She nodded, and only then did he release her hand. She gripped them back to her chest subconsciously. At least _some_ of her rigorous training still stuck.

He raised his staff and all around the two of them, snow began to fall lightly. With a wave of his arm, the snow swirled and shaped itself into a small rabbit that bounced happily around her head. Her jaw dropped a little and she reached out to touch it. The small creature slowed, letting her stroke it's snowy fur, as it nuzzled into her hand. Just like her own magic, this small rabbit made of snow felt as warm and real as a real one. She looked up at him in wonder.

He gestured with a smirk, indicating that it was her turn to show him her powers. Hesitantly, she lowered her arms to her sides. With a small whirl of her hand, she created a small snowy fox, which began to chase the rabbit around the air. He beamed and took up her hands again before she could press them to her breast.

"I can't believe it!" He cried enthusiastically. "Not only can you see me, but you have the same powers as me too!"

Elsa was more reserved in her delight. She fought the urge to close her eyes and savor the warmth of his hands.

"I've never…" She broke off, searching for the right words to express herself. "I've never imagined that someone else could share my powers. They've always been such a burden. I thought that I was cursed." A single tear fell from her cheek. He watched it with his eyes as it traced its path to her chin and onto the floor, where it instantly froze. She wondered why she was being so open with this boy, whom she had just met. Honestly, she had hid _everything_ from Anna for years, and yet this boy waltzes right into her life, and she spilled her darkest secrets.

"For years," He started, his voice thick with his own emotions. "I've been so alone. I've had these powers, yeah, but I've also been invisible to everyone around me. I've been so _lonely._ " His voice broke. He met her open candor with his own, much to both of their surprise. In sympathy and understanding, she pulled one of her hands from his and softly laid it on his cheek. Both of them were shocked by the action, but he leaned into it, eyes closed like a cat.

"You're so warm." He whispered, mostly to himself. She sucked in a shocked breath. No one had _ever_ called her warm before. Not that she had much contact with people, but still. Not even Anna, when they were children.

"Jack-" She started. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. He noted in satisfaction that while his eyes matched her dress, _her_ eyes matched his darker blue shirt. His empty hand brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Elsa." He whispered.

"Will you stay here? With me?" She blurted out. "I'm so sick of-"

"Being alone" They said together. A small laugh escaped both their lips. He pressed his forehead against her own. Only moments had passed since they had met, and yet those few moments spent together were enough to eclipse years of isolation. Her heart pounded in anticipation of his answer, but she also knew, somewhere deep within her, that he was _meant_ to stay. They were _meant_ to be together, here, in this ice castle made by her own hands.

"I will." He said, and in his voice, she could tell that he knew it too.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the bed Elsa made went untouched. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and with a light leap and a small gasp from Elsa, he flew them to the roof of her- their- palace. From there, they spent all night watching the stars, hands barely touching. They hardly spoke, but to them, words didn't matter. It was the simple pleasure of another person's company that meant so much, and they didn't want to ruin the novelty with words. Somewhere in the night, Elsa fell asleep and shifted closer to Jack. She laid her head on his shoulder, seeking his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the Moon, thanking him over and over for leading him to her in his travels.

Her soft hair smelled like fresh fallen snow and her small body was so warm pressed up against his. He feared even breathing to deeply in case it woke her, and he spent all night studying her face. Her large eyes and thick lashes, he loved even as they were closed and twitching at a dream. She couldn't see the golden sand that played above her head and through the night sky, but it was shaped like him and her dancing around some invisible ballroom, flying above the floor. Her plump lips were soft and red and inviting as each soft breath parted them. Her pink cheeks were begging to be kissed and stoked by his hands. Her hair, just a shade darker than his own, fell in her eyes and he brushed it back in wonder, just as he had done before.

Eventually the golden trails of sand faded, and the light of the Moon was replaced with the rising of the sun. He hated the night to be over when he felt her stirring and moving away from him, but he longed for her beautiful voice and expressive eyes to fill his senses again. She woke slowly, glancing around, and when her eyes landed on Jack and how close to him she was, she blushed a deep crimson. The color spread down to the neckline of her gown and she started to turn away. But with a quick frown and a small stroke of his hand on her arm, she snuggled back into his side. No one could see them anyway, she comforted herself.

They watched the sunrise in comfortable silence, until a loud growling broke through the air. Elsa sat up, a lighter blush on her cheeks, and an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Um, Jack." She started, clearly embarrassed. "Do you have any, um, food?" Jack shook his head.

"Don't need it. I'm a spirit, remember?" He teased.

"Well some of us are humans." She grinned back. "And I need food." She stood, balancing carefully on the slanted roof. Then she frowned small, a furrow forming between her brows.

"Want me to fly you down?" Jack asked, superiorly. She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yes please." She answered demurely at his faux hurt expression. He gallantly opened his arms and she moved to step into them.

However, instead of letting her, Jack swept Elsa up with a strong arm beneath her knees and another behind her back. With a light hop, he jumped off the roof, her yelp echoing in his ear. He chuckled as her arms tightened around his neck. He flew swiftly above the forest, looking for a village in which he could swipe some food. The further he flew, the tighter Elsa's grip became, and the more obvious her uncomfortable expression became. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they came upon a small group of fishermen out on the frozen fjord. Jack landed lightly just inside the forest and set Elsa down. With a wink, he disappeared again, heading towards the fishermen with a smirk. Elsa loathed the idea of stealing, but she was hungry. After she ate, she and Jack could fly further away, to a place she wouldn't be recognized and buy supplies. She'd have to find her crown. She'd flung it somewhere in the castle. But it ought to be enough to stock up on food for a few months.

Within a few minutes, Jack was back with some bread and cheese. She accepted it gratefully, and ate in small bites as they flew, her queenly habits hard to break. She offered a bite to Jack, who first grimaced, but at her insistence, he accepted a small bite from her fingers. The next bite, which was at his insistence, was slower. He met her eyes as she fed him and held her gaze in a hypnotic quality. As she pressed the food to his lips, he opened them and slowly wrapped them around the morsel and her fingers. He lightly sucked the food from her fingers, and tucked it in his cheek as he continued to swirl his tongue around her fingers. Her face was quite red, but she didn't move away or shift her gaze from his. His mouth was warm and wet as it engulfed her fingers. And then, just as sudden as it had happened, he released her hand with a small nip.

His eyes sparkled as he chewed the food she had given him and she drew her hand to her chest, for a completely different reason than before.

She didn't offer him any more food, nor did he ask.

Once back at the palace, he landed lightly on the balcony with inhuman grace. He gently set her down, but she lingered just a little too long and a little too close to be proper. Blushing, she stepped back, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently inside the castle doors.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked him, quietly. He loved how shy her voice was, but how she filled with such confidence when she was using her powers. He immediately agreed, just so he could watch her and hear her confident voice again. With a flick of her wrist, snow began to fall heavily. She sank to her knees in the drifts and began to roll up a large snowball by hand. He dropped down beside her and helped her.

Soon the snowman was finished, standing tall just beneath the staircase. Jack found Elsa's crown hidden in a snowbank and placed it gently on the snowman's head, giving her a knowing look, which she ignored. He grinned and turned back to their creation to admire it. Just as he was fully turned around, he felt a large whack on the back of his head and the cold/warm feel of snow in his hair. She'd hit him with a snowball! He turned around with a devilish expression on his face. With a wave of his staff, hundreds of snowballs appeared at his feet. Her eyes widened and she turned to run.

Laughing manically, he launched snowball after snowball at her as she ran up the stairs for cover. Her beautiful laugh rang down the staircase and echoed against the high ceilings. He closed his eyes and savored the sound.

He quickly realized that was a mistake when he was engulfed in a snowdrift taller than himself.

He realized that giving her the high ground was a mistake as well.

He shook himself off and jumped into the air, flying up to her level.

"No fair!" She called, laughing.

"All's fair in love and war, princess." He called back. A snowball caught him in the chest, sending him backwards at it's force. When he straightened, he saw her tossing another one up and down in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, I'm a queen." She said.

"The Snow Queen?" He teased. She quirked up her eyebrow in amusement and smirked.

"I like that. Yeah, I'm the Snow Queen." She giggled and leaned against the railing. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack shrugged and hide his blush.

Just then, the front door opened, and in walked a girl dressed in thick winter clothing.

"Elsa?" She called.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped. She jumped back from the railing, her smile fading. "What're you doing here?"

"Wow, Elsa, you look different." Anna commented. Jack laughed to himself. He couldn't imagine Elsa ever looking different than she did now. She was perfect.

In his laughter, he missed the next part of the conversation, and when he finally tuned back in, the girl, Anna, was chasing Elsa up the stairs. Elsa had that terrified look on her face again. Jack sped towards her, ready to calm her down.

"Elsa!" He called. He was ignored as Anna began to explain to Elsa how the winter storm was engulfing the entire kingdom. Elsa began to truly panic now. Jack landed in front of her and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Elsa, you have to calm down. Listen to me! Elsa!" He screamed.

"I can't!" She yelled back. Her eyes were frantic and her fear finally got the best of her. Ice shot out from her in sharp icicles. Jack heard a grunt from behind them as the ice struck Anna. He quickly left Elsa, who had her hands tightly clasped to her chest again in fear, and sped over to Anna. Not being able to touch her, he could do nothing but watch as she struggled to stand.

"Anna!" A deep voice called. A man dressed in fur and other warm clothes rushed over to her. Also, a talking snowman? Jack shook his head in confusion, leaving Anna in the hands of the man, who she clearly knew and trusted. Not like Jack could do much anyway, not when Anna couldn't see him. He rushed back over to Elsa, whose face was frozen in terror as she stared at her sister.

"Not again. Oh gods not again." Jack heard her mutter.

"Elsa, what happened again? You have to calm down!" Jack tried to wrap his arms around her shoulders, but she pulled away as soon as he touched her. Her bare skin felt cold to Jack for the first time. Anna was still trying to try Elsa's attention, while the mountain man tried to pull her away. With a wave of her hand, Elsa created another snowman, this one ten times as large as the one with Anna.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed, as the new snow monster picked up and tossed out the intruders. "You have to get a hold of yourself! Control it!"

" _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel!"_ Elsa was muttering to herself, progressively louder, as the snow that fell around her head blew harder in the wind she was creating. Jack tried to get to her, flying as close as he could, but the wind and snow kept pushing him back. Finally he dropped to the floor and pushed through with all the strength of his body. When he reached her, he collapsed against her, encircling her in his arms. She tried to pull away, but he held in all the more tight with her every struggle. Finally, exhausted, she fell into him, and allowed him to pull her to the ground as she cried. The snow fell lighter, and eventually stopped, and together, they sat in the drifts of her power. Jack said nothing, but stroked her hair as she cried and promised silently that he would _always_ protect her.

Elsa finally exhausted herself from her crying and fell asleep in Jack's arms. Gently as he could, he picked her up and floated up the stairs to her bedroom. He placed her softly on top of the icy covers, knowing that she would be warm and safe nestled within her own snow, and turned to leave. He was struck still for a moment at the ice statue of Anna that stood on the other side of the room. Even from where he stood, several feet away, he could see the beauty in each individual detail that Elsa had lovingly created. Even the delicate braids on either side of the girl's head had individual strands of hair etched into the ice. Jack's heart welled at the obvious care and love Elsa had put into the statue. He turned back to her in awe, only to find her awake and staring at him staring at Anna.

"We were really close when we were little." Elsa whispered. "She knew about my powers and everything. But we were playing one day, and instead of hitting her with snow, I hit her directly with the magic." A single tear fell from Elsa's eye and Jack longed to wipe it away, but didn't in fear of her closing up again.

"She got really cold, and part of her hair turned white. She wouldn't wake up. So we took her to the trolls. They fixed her, but made her forget my magic. They told me I had to hide it because it was dangerous. So my parents and I... _I_ locked myself in my room. And I just never came out. I couldn't control it so I thought it was best to just stay isolated." She drew her knees in to her chest and held them tight.

"Everyone found out at my coronation. I couldn't hold it in. Anna said she was getting married and I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving me. She'd only known the guy for a few hours, Jack! It was ridiculous." She shook her head, caught up in her emotions.

"So I ran away. I came here. And _you_ found me. I was so happy for once in my life. Because of _you_ , Jack. And now it's happened again and it's not safe for you here."

Jack finally interrupted.

"You don't get to decide that, Elsa. I'm not your little sister. You can't hurt me." "Jack you have to leave. I need to be alone. It's the only way I can protect you."

Jack sat down on the bed next to her, ignoring Elsa's blush at the inappropriate action. "You don't have to protect me Elsa. _I_ am going to protect _you."_ Jack leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Warmth greater than anything either of them had ever felt spread through their bodies from their connected lips. It flooded their senses and despite her earlier hesitations, Elsa leaned closer in an attempt to feel even more. Jack sunk his hand into her hair and pressed her tighter against himself, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. He nipped her bottom lip and when she gasped, he took the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue. Hot breath mixed with hot breath as tongues tangled. His grip in her hair tightened and she moaned softly, which sent shivers down his spine. He laughed and pulled away at the reaction. Elsa, panting, blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She whispered. Jack stopped laughing immediately.

"Whatever for, Elsa?" He asked, concerned. He stroked the side of her face with his hand, trying to get her to look up.

"I just, I've never… That was my first…" She stuttered.

"So?" He questioned, smoothing her hair and staring at her lovingly.

"Well, I know it wasn't...um... _good_. And I know that's why you laughed...and well if you don't want to again, I understand." She mumbled. Jack laughed again and her shoulders hunched over even more.

"Elsie," Jack started as her shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs, "It, _you_ , were perfect. In fact, more than perfect. You um…" Now he stopped and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Well, you sent chills down my spine, honestly. It was incredible. I laughed because...well... _chills!_ " He explained. A moment passed before it dawned on her.

When it did, her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. Jack blushed and ran his hand through his hair again. Then, Elsa began to laugh. The musical sound filled the air and Jack couldn't help but add his own lilting timber to it. Together, Elsa thought to herself, their laughter was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. They laughed for what seemed like hours, and together, they collapsed backwards on Elsa's bed. As their laughter subsided, Jack reached down between them and grasped Elsa's hand lightly. She twined their fingers together without hesitation, and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Together, they drifted off to sleep, the light happy snow that fell created a blanket over the two of them, and neither was sure of who created it.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Warm."_ Jack thought as he slowly enterer consciousness. _"That's strange."_ He slowly opened his eyes, still mostly asleep, seeking the source of warmth that he was feeling against his left side. At first, he saw nothing, but as he woke more fully he felt a light weight on his chest and he directed his gaze in that direction. There, he found, cuddled up on his chest, her hand lightly curled over his heart, was Elsa. Her breathing was deep and rhythmic, a small smile graced her lips, and most importantly, at least to Jack, she was producing that incredible source of heat.

Jack normally detested heat, going above and beyond to intercept heat waves with his ice magic, just so he didn't have to feel it. He even went as far as to produce snow in normally hot areas just so he could pass through them in comfort. Jack Frost hadn't been comfortable in heat in centuries. And yet… with this small girl who also had the powers of ice and snow, he couldn't think of anything he loved better than the warmth she was producing besides him. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, bringing her even more flush against his side and sighed in contentment.

The sun was just beginning to rise and through the large open window he could see the day's first sunbeams as they danced across the mountaintops. They passed through the icy window creating frozen fractals of rainbow colors throughout the room. Jack watched them in fascination as they danced across the ceiling. A few minutes later, much too soon for Jack's tastes, Elsa awoke and stretched, leaving his side open to the cool air. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to her, watching her graceful and lithe body as she raised her arms above her head and reached for the sky. Her hair had fallen from its braid in the night and was loose and cascading in beautiful ivory waves down her back.

A small moan came from her lips as she stretched, sounding almost like a content cat, and Jack chuckled at the soft noise. Elsa whirled around, grasping for a blanket to cover herself, a blush rapidly coloring her face.

"Jack." She whispered. "I forgot you were here." With no blanket within reach, she had her hands subconsciously gripped to her chest again in an attempt to cover herself. Jack disliked this greatly, as it reminded him too much of the scared girl whom he had met before. With a frown on his face, he reached up and took her hands between his, pulling them down to her lap. Elsa blushed even more furiously and tilted her head so her hair covered her face.

"Forgot me so easy, Elsie?" Jack joked, ignoring her discomfort. "Gee, I thought I was more memorable than that!" Elsa's head shot up, an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh no, of course not Jack!" She hurriedly said. "I just meant, here in my...bed." She breathed the last word as if it were scandalous. Jack just laughed. Content she wasn't going to revert back to her original position, he released her hands and jumped quickly off the bed. Picking up his staff from where it lay propped against the wall, he lept into the air and sat on it like a broomstick between his legs.

"So what're we doin' today, Snow Queen?" He asked. Elsa grinned at his use of her made up title.

"Something fun, I've no doubt." Elsa stated. "But first, food." She too clambered out of the bed, straightening her gown as she went. Together, they descended the staircase, Elsa walking regally, her hand lightly upon the banister, Jack rushing around the room still on his make believe broom. They reached where they had yesterday abandoned their snowman and the rest of the food they had stolen from the fishermen, and Elsa calmly ate the last few bites of the cold bread.

"We gotta get you more food, queenie." Jack noted. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"No stealing this time. I only allowed it yesterday because it was necessary."

"Well what d'you propose we do?" Jack asked. Elsa was about to answer when suddenly a loud growling was heard from outside the palace. Elsa's head whipped around towards the noise and she raised her hands defensively.

"Marshmallow!" She cried. Jack, remembering the snow monster guard Elsa had created yesterday rushed towards the balcony, intent on flying around to the front of the castle to find out what the disturbance was.

"Stay here, Elsa." He commanded. She nodded, content to let Jack handle whatever the noise was. She still wasn't sure that she could control her powers at all, let alone in a fight. Her ears strained to hear what was going on outside the doors. She heard screams, voices she didn't recognize, and Marshmallow's distinct roar as it faded, which made her fear for her creation and for herself and Jack. She paced the floor beneath the staircase, her old chant slipping through her lips without conscious thought.

" _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel."_ She muttered quietly, still listening. More shouts could be heard from outside, distinctively closer now, and she heard the familiar grunt of Jack being hit in the stomach. She recognized it from their snowball fights, however, this time it was decidedly more intense. She interrupted her methodic chanting and instinctively headed towards the noise, towards the still closed ice door. But just before she crossed the halfway point of the room, the door swung open with a loud _crack_ as it hit the wall and shattered. Ice shards slid across the floor, but Elsa ignored them in favor of inspecting who it was that had made the ruckus.

"Jack?" She called out tentatively. But instead of the white haired boy she had hoped for, she was greeted with another familiar figure.

"Prince Hans?" She questioned. "Queen Elsa!" Hans cried out in relief. He rushed over to her. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"Found me?" Elsa was confused. "Didn't Anna tell you…never mind. Prince Hans, you have to leave." He continued to inch towards her and she continued to back away, her hands in front of her raised in defense.

"Please just go. Take care of my sister." She pleaded. All at once, while she was distracted by the ever closer Hans, two more men burst through the doorframe, swords drawn, and crossbow wielded. Elsa was pressed up against the balcony doors. _"Jack, where are you?"_ She thought desperately. The man with the sword came closer.

"Please, stay back. I don't want to hurt you!" She shouted

The man with the sword swung at her. Without thought, she swiped her hand upwards, and the ice that shot from her palm deflected the sword. The man jumped backwards in alarm. From the corner of her eye, she saw the crossbow raise and take aim. Prince Hans stepped forward again, and again she stepped backwards. With her last step, the doors to the balcony opened and cold mountain air rushed into the room. Over the howl of the wind, Prince Hans was still speaking, but between the wind, the pounding of her heart, and the insesent voice in her head screaming at her to keep her powers under control, Elsa couldn't hear him.

As if on que, the two armed men stepped closer together, determined looks on their faces. _"Keep it under control, Elsa!"_ Her mind screamed. But there, underneath that voice was another voice. " _You don't have to be afraid anymore, Elsa. You don't have to hide."_ Jack's voice. Elsa set her jaw in determination and raised her hands with supreme concentration. Walls of ice shot up from the floor and blocked the two armed men from moving any closer. Slowly but surely, she began to move them forward, intent on shoving them out of her castle and out of her life. She would not be threatened, and she would hide no longer. She pictured Jack's face in her head, his smile and infections laughter, his fun, and was able to keep herself from loosing control. However, just as she was about to change directions of the push towards the door, Prince Hans's voice called out to her.

"Queen Elsa, stop! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" He screamed. She stopped immediately. They think she's a monster? The people of Arendelle _fear_ her? All those years, isolated and alone, trying to control her powers...for nothing? Years away from anyone, even Anna. Running away the moment she was found out, just to give her people a chance...and still they feared her. Her heart was shattered. Her hands lowered and she clutched them to her chest, tighter than before. Icy tears began to pool in her eyes. Her worst fear had come true. She had hurt Anna again, and now her people turned from her. Even Jack was gone.

In her lament, she failed to notice the man with the crossbow take aim. At the last second however, something diverted the arrow and it shot straight upwards, severing the ice chandelier from the ceiling. It came rushing down faster than Elsa could run, though she tried. And as it hit the ground, it hit her as well, and she fell. The last thing she saw was Jack's agonized face rushing towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't touch her!" Jack screamed. Elsa's unconscious body was laying on the floor, hands tightly clutched to her chest even now. Her legs were pinned underneath the remains of her chandelier and twisted at an awful angle. Jack stood protectively in front of her, staff raised, prepared to kill anyone who came closer.

They stepped right through him.

The man that had shot the arrow which Jack had deflected to hit the chandelier passed through Jack easily and grabbed Elsa under her arms. He roughly yanked her out from under the broken ice and heaved her up in his arms. With a grunt, he tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Careful!" Yelled a man standing off to the side. Jack turned his murderous glare towards him as he spoke. He stood straight and proud, fixing his gloves with a disinterested look on his face. His sideburns pissed Jack off.

"That is the former Queen of Arendelle." The man continued.

"She's still the Queen!" Jack screamed. The man continued, oblivious to Jack's protests.

"After all, the people will want a witch to burn, and we can't have that if you damage her. And what would I tell her sister, my poor, poor fianceé?" A cruel sneer marred his face. "She's such a bumbling idiot though, she'd believe anything I said." Jack's fury rose to new heights. Elsa would murder this man for talking like that about her sister, and since she wasn't here to hear it, Jack took her would-be anger for his own.

"Let's get back to the palace. We can throw her in the dungeon there. Best to hurry though, don't want her waking up." With that, the three men turned to exit the castle. Jack raised his staff to stop them, but stopped. Elsa wouldn't want these men hurt if he could avoid it. She'd spent her whole life avoiding hurting people. Jack would just have to figure out a way to get Elsa to safety without injuring anyone, if it were possible. He followed them outside, down the ice staircase that Elsa had created down the side of the mountain, to where the men had horses waiting. The man with the sideburns, obviously in charge, swung up on his horse before turning to the others.

"What do we do with her now?" The thug carrying her asked.

"Sling her over the back of your horse." The sideburn man shrugged.

"What if she falls off?" The man with the sword questioned.

"Sling her over the _front_ of your horse then. In your lap." The man carrying her nodded and moved to follow the order. With a quick toss, Elsa was draped, stomach down, over the front of the man's horse. She stirred a little in her sleep, but did not wake. The man climbed up behind her and repositioned her over his knees, so that she was more secure. In her sleep, she tried to recoil from him, but he forced her closer with a rough pull.

All the men astride their mounts, they began the trek through the forest. Each trot of the horse made Elsa's face twist in pain, and Jack felt cold anger rising up within him. Ice sparked from his fingers in a way it hadn't in a hundred years, and his grip on his staff was just about enough to snap it in half. As they rode, he flew as close to Elsa as he could get without being trampled by the horse. He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"I'm going to protect you, Elsa. I promise." He whispered. Her furrowed eyebrow relaxed a little at his voice.

"Say, your highness," The man on the horse with Elsa called up. Jack's head shot up at the sound.

"What, Rudolf?" The prince called back.

Rudolf shrugged. "She's awful pretty. Why do you want to kill her?" The prince made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"I've told you already, it's because I want to be king."

"Yeah, I get that, but why not marry this one instead of the other?"

"What, and be under the fear of that witch's powers? No thank you." The prince answered. "The princess Anna is much easier to control." The man named Rudolf nodded in understanding.

"So we're gonna kill her."

"Yes, please try to keep up."

"So if she's gonna be dead...what's the harm in having some fun with her first?" The prince slowed his horse to a stop at Rudolf's insinuation. He turned to face the man, who had a disgusting grin on his face. Slowly, the prince shrugged.

"I guess there isn't any. Go ahead." And he kicked his horse back into a trot. Rudolf's grin widened into a large, predatory smile. Jack wanted to throw up just at the sight of it. Rudolf released the reins from his hand, allowing the horse to follow the others on it's own, and stroked his hand down Elsa's face. Her face scrunched up in her sleep. Rudolf laughed. His ran his hand further down her body, down her arm and down her exposed back. Just as he was about to reach the edge of her dress, Jack reached up with his staff and pulled back a tree branch. As the horse passed under it, he released it. The branch swung forward at high speeds and connected firmly with the back of Rudolf's head. His roaming hands immediately flew to the back of his head in pain. Jack laughed at the outraged look on his face, and at his success. All thoughts of Elsa vanished from the man's mind as he looked around for the offender.

Jack flew up closer and whispered in the man's ear. "Don't touch her. She is _mine."_ The man shivered as the words blew on the cold wind into his ear. He didn't try to touch Elsa again. They reached Arendelle a little while later, and somehow, they got through the town without being stopped. People watched from windows, bundled up against the cold, and from behind stalls trying not to be seen. Faces ranged from pity for their Queen, to anger at the Prince, to disgust and fear of Elsa. Jack's heart sank as no one stopped them and they entered the castle courtyard.

As soon as they drew the horses to a stop, a small weasley man with a large grey mustache rushed the prince.

"Hans! How dare you bring that witch back here!" He screamed. "You were supposed to _kill_ her!" Hans swung his leg over the horse and dismounted. Behind him, so did the other two men, one with Elsa swung over his shoulder again.

"Your Grace," Prince Hans said to the small duke, "We brought her back here so the people could be sure she was dead. They wouldn't just take our word for it, you know." The duke paused in his anger.

"Why, I suppose you're right. Good thinking." He added begrudgingly. Immediately, he turned to the two men, who stood at attention at his stern look.

"Take her to the dungeon immediately you dimwits! She must be restained before she awakes!" He ordered. Jack followed as the two guards, with Elsa in tow, headed off towards the side of the courtyard. Quickly, however, he pointed his staff at the now turned Duke and shot a blast of ice that hit him squarely on the backside. The Duke screamed, but Jack didn't stick around to see the rest of his reaction.

The two guards carried Elsa, who was slowly starting to stir, down a long set of dimly lit stairs. Jack followed closely behind, hovering just above the stairs. At the end of the stairwell, there was a small room lined with barred rooms. In the corner, there was a special cell made entirely out of stone walls, with a large steel door as the entrance. It was clearly made for the more dangerous criminals, and Jack's blood boiled as the man carrying Elsa deposited her on the floor of that room. The other man secured heavy manacles around her hands, made specifically so that her hands were entirely encased in the steel. As they shut around her wrists, Jack knew she wouldn't be able to move her hands at all, and wouldn't be able to control her magic were she to try and use it. He moved closer to her, examining the cuffs, trying to find a way to get them off. The heavy door slammed shut and the sound of it finally woke Elsa.

Panicked, she looked around the cell. She stood and tried to run, feeling like a caged animal. She was yanked to a stop however, by the cuffs around her hands and the chain that attached them to the walls. Her arms felt like they were being ripped from their sockets and she fell backwards with a harsh crash.

"Elsa, calm down. I'm here!" Jack yelled, trying to get her attention over her panicked breathing and frantic mindset.

Her eyes locked with his, large and afraid. Jack's heart clenched at the sight.

"Jack?" She whispered. "Jack!" She repeated in relief. Her eyes instantly went from fearful to relieved and Jack couldn't help but feel guilty. He couldn't do much for her, but here she was, looking at him like he was her knight in shining armor. She stood up again, slowly, and walked as close as she could to where he was standing. He inched forwards to meet her, and raised his free hand to stroke her face. He couldn't help but fill with warmth as she leaned into his touch, eyes closed, as he cradled her cheek in his hand. Even at a time like this, everything she did made him feel so alive.

"Elsa, we need to get you out of here." Jack whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, it wasn't like anyone but her could hear him, but the moment seemed too important to disrupt with loud words.

"How, Jack? Those walls are a foot thick, and the door is solid steel. And these manacles…" She paused, leaning away and sighing. She turned her back to him and looked down at her trapped hands.

"Maybe...maybe it's better this way. Maybe I belong here, where I can't hurt anyone. Anna can be Queen and maybe this way, with my powers suppressed by these cuffs, we can have a relationship. Maybe…"

"Elsa, they aren't just going to keep you down here! Hans wants to burn you at the stake! He wants to kill you!" Elsa just shrugged, still looking at her hands in disgust.

"Maybe that would be better too."

"Elsa, you can't actually believe that!" Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around gently. "Elsa, there's nothing wrong with you. You can control your powers now, I've seen it!" She shook her head, her soulful blue eyes meeting his.

"It's not enough Jack. The town is frozen! I don't know how to thaw it! There will be no plants, no trade! The fjord is the only way in and out of Arendelle. Everyone will die! Because of me! But if _I_ die…" Jack shook her by her shoulders forcefully.

" _Hans wants to hurt Anna too!"_ Jack screamed in her face. Elsa's eyes widened in shock. And then, a fierce look of anger came over her face.

"Let's get out of here." She said. Jack sighed. Why didn't he lead with that? Jack directed his staff at her manacles and focused, trying to direct his cold only on the steel so it got the most power. Elsa, from the inside, did her part by allowing her magic to flow through her fingertips the best she could without the direction of movements. The steel quickly iced over and began to become brittle. Before they could finish however, the large steel door that was the entrance to the cell slid open, revealing Prince Hans behind it. His face was a mask of concern, and Elsa and Jack had to admit, he was an amazing actor. It was no wonder he had fooled everyone.

"Queen Elsa, you're awake." He noted.

"Stay cordial" Jack advised. "Let him think you're still afraid." Elsa nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Prince Hans, you have to let me go. It's dangerous to keep me here!" Elsa said, letting her fear creep back into her voice. In her mind, she was seething with anger towards the Prince, but on the outside, she was the picture of fear. Jack was impressed.

"Queen Elsa, I don't think you know what you've done. All of Arendelle is frozen over." Hans said with a shake of his head. "You have to thaw it. The people all calling for your execution!" His voice rang with concern.

"I can't thaw it." Elsa answered honestly. "I don't know how! But if you let me go, far away from here, it might melt!" Prince Hans stepped closer, and Elsa subconsciously moved away. Her back was now against the wall of the cell. Her heart beat a little faster, remembering the last time she was in this position.

"We can't take that chance, Your Highness." He paused, again stepping closer. He was only a foot from her now. Jack's blood was boiling, but he stayed focused, freezing the manacles the best he could.

"But," Hans continued, "We can try to keep the people placated. Stop your execution." Elsa paused, looking at him questioningly. "See, they don't want you ruling. They don't trust you. But, if you had someone else to rule with you- a King- the people might feel more comfortable with you. _I_ could marry you and be that King." Jack looked up at him, dumbfounded. After all he has done, he still has the guts to say something like that?

"But, you're engaged to Anna." Elsa said, still playing her part. Prince Hans nodded. "I am. But surely she would understand that the people's needs come first. And besides," Hans crossed the space that separated the two royals. He looped his hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She struggled, but was unable to move from his tight grip.

"We would make such a _lovely_ couple." He finished. Then, he mashed his lips against hers forcefully, shoving her head backwards. She tried to pull away, but he followed her, lips still locked. He tried to force his tongue past her lips but she kept her teeth tightly clenched and all he succeeded in was oddly stroking them. She tugged at her manacles to no avail.

Jack was seeing red. Cold rushed through his veins like fire. He hovered in the air behind Hans and he hooked the curved end of his staff around the Prince's waist. Then, planting his feet back on the floor, he pulled with all his might. Hans was ripped away from Elsa with superhuman strength and sent sprawling to the floor. Jack noted with supreme satisfaction that there was the distinct sound of cracking ribs as Hans hit the floor. An agonized groan exited the Prince's mouth and be began to drag himself along the floor towards the door. As he dragged himself across the filthy floor, Jack knelt down next to his head and whispered, as he had done with Rudolf.

" _Mine."_ The chill from Jack's breath made Hans crawl faster to escape it.

He reached up with a scraped up hand to bang on the steel door. It opened instantly. He dragged himself out and looked back in disgust.

"Witch." He spat. The door slammed shut again and the click of the lock was heard in the now silent room. As soon as they were sure no one else would enter, Jack landed lightly on his feet in front of Elsa.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His right hand was still in a white knuckled grip around his staff, but he reached up tenderly with his left to stroke her face, remembering how it had comforted her earlier. But, this time, instead of leaning into it, she flinched away.

"Elsa." Jack whispered, heartbroken at her rejection and simultaneously enraged at the cause of it. She had her eyes tightly closed but tears still forced themselves out and trailed down her cheeks, freezing as they fell from her chin. She was forcing herself to be steady, but Jack knew her well enough by now that he knew what she really wanted to do was run. More firmly this time, but still just as gentle, he placed his hand upon her cheek, letting the warmth of his hand comfort her. He knew she didn't want to be touched, but how at the same time, she craved to be. She visibly shook as he caressed her face.

"Elsie, open your eyes. It's just me." He whispered. Featherlike, he trailed his fingers down her cheek, tracing her eyelids and nose, sweeping her hair behind her ears, wiping her tears.

"Snow Queen, I know you can hear me." He insisted, inflicting his voice with as much joviality as he could manage in the moment. Slowly, her eyes opened. Jack hated seeing those gorgeous blue eyes so full of sadness. He wiped away another tear.

"We gotta get you out of here, Elsie." He muttered

"Jack," She breathed. Her arms were straining to be thrown around his neck and her heart longed for him to sweep her up in his arms and carry her away, back to their castle, alone, where they could be safe. Her entire life she'd worried about hurting others, and she had never even considered that someone else might hurt her. She felt so dirty, so used. Violated. She longed to curl up under the warmth and comfort of her icy bed and cry. She wanted even more for Jack to hold her and kiss her and make her forget what Hans had just done to her. But she didn't think she'd be able to close her eyes without seeing Hans ever again. How could she ever expect Jack to love her now?

And _gods_ did she love him. Here in this moment, she realized just how much she cared for the strange boy with the white hair. From the moment he landed on her balcony, she knew that somehow he would worm his way into her heart, but she underestimated just how far he would go. But how could he love her back now? Even if he could have before, which Elsa was unsure of to begin with, but now? She was dirty, violated. At most he would take her back to her castle and leave. And she would be alone again. And Hans would marry Anna like it never even happened.

Anna. Anna was still in trouble! Elsa cursed herself for forgetting, for thinking only of herself and her own problems, when Anna was out there in dire need. Her problems with Jack and herself could wait until Anna was safe. After Anna was safe, Elsa could go back to her palace, back to her isolation. But only after.

"Jack we still need to help Anna." Elsa blurted out. To Jack, her demeanor changed incredibly sudden, from tearful and broken one second, to an avenging angel with tears still wet on her cheeks. He stepped back, ready to help her finish freezing her manacles. Turns out there was no need. Elsa gave a quick tug and the steel shattered. It was only then Jack noticed the aftermath of Elsa's emotional outbursts seconds ago. The entire cell was covered in still growing icicles as large as stalagmites and stalactites. The door was burst open by the force of one of those large spears of ice and the outside room was covered in them as well. As they raced up the stairs, Jack noted that the entire castle, indeed, was covered in the same deadly ice.

Elsa knew where she was going, exiting the castle and running out on the frozen fjord. The wind was howling and snow was whipping through the air too thick to see more than a few feet in front of them. Elsa still ran. Jack tried to keep up, but the wind was strong and the visibility was low. He lost her quickly.

"Elsa!" He yelled over the howling wind. His voice was drowned out by the sound. "Elsa!" " _Please let me find her, please don't make me lose her too!"_ Jack thought freverently.

Elsa on the other hand, ran with only a singular thought on her mind. _Find Anna._ She wasn't aware Jack wasn't behind her, she took for granted that he was and didn't spare it a second's thought. Only Anna mattered. She ran, tripping frequently, but always got up within seconds and continued her sprint. With her emotions high as they were, the storm was gathering strength from her fear. After running for a few minutes, Elsa saw a silhouette in the distance.

"Anna!" She screamed, relieved. The figure moved towards her, and she sprinted even faster, hiking up her dress to inappropriate heights to move faster. Before she could make out the face of the figure, she noticed it was too large and too male to be Anna.

"Jack? She called hesitantly, slowing to a walk. The figured moved into her line of sight and she gasped, holding up her hands to protect herself. Hans.

"Where's- where's Anna?" She stuttered, backing up instinctively.

"She's dead." He said simply. "Your sister is dead, because of you. Her hair turned white, and her skin turned cold. You froze her heart." A heartbeat passed. An anguished cry was ripped from Elsa's voice and she fell to the ground, to heartbroken to even cry. The storm stopped suddenly as her heart broke to the point beyond all hope. Beyond emotion. Pure and utter pain radiated from her screams of denial, and even as she fell, she accepted the fate she knew was coming for her as Hans drew his sword. She didn't care. She had killed her sister. The one person she loved, the one person she had vowed to never hurt. Dead, because of her. She couldn't go on living after this. She lay, crumpled on the ground, unmoving, uncaring.

In the now clear air, Jack located her broken form easily. He also saw with equal clarity Hans raising his sword above his head, ready to sever Elsa's head from her neck.

"No," He whispered. "No!" With every bit of his willpower, he forced the wind to carry him forward, staff outraised, ready to swing and block the sword, but he was too slow. It came down with staggering speed, a silver blur in the cold air. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away in his horror. The sword connected…

With solid ice. A flawlessly frozen hand shattered the sword all the way to its hilt. The sound pierced the air with the most gorgeous and simultaneously heartbreaking sound Jack had ever heard; Elsa's alive, but gut wrenching scream as she realized who had saved her. Anna, who now stood completely frozen in front of her. The previously colorful and alive girl whom Jack had seen just hours previously at the ice castle was now a icy statue frozen forever in the protective position she had given her last breath to take. Elsa clung to the cold girl and sobbed.

Behind her, stood the mountain man from earlier, staring at the embracing sisters with a look of immeasurable sadness on his face. Hans was unconscious beside him, but no one paid him any attention. The man leaned heavily on a reindeer whose expressive face was also heartbroken. The only sound that pierced the air was Elsa's broken sobs. The only movement was her heaving chest.

Until it wasn't. Until the previously frozen hand of Anna, thrust upwards in her last movement to save Elsa's life, was wrapping itself around Elsa's waist.

"El-sa?" The girl whispered.

"Anna?" Elsa shot up, meeting the girl's eyes with her own. Her eyes filled with tears and her face broke out into a beautiful smile. "Anna!" She screamed. She tightened her arms around the now unfrozen girl's neck and buried her face in her neck.

"Oh, Anna."

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Jack looked down towards the voice that had spoken. At the feet of the man and reindeer, was the strange talking snowman that had been with them at the castle.

"Love?" Elsa questioned, pulling away from Anna. She looked down at her hands. A look of realization came across her features. "Love." She whispered tenderly. She threw her arms up in the air and all around them, the snow and ice broke apart and rose into the air. Jack spun around, amazed, watching as the thick white was condensed into the most beautiful, and largest, snowflake he had ever seen. The green of the grass was uncovered, the blue of the sky revealed. Flowers stretched towards the newly unveiled sun. And with a flick of her wrist, Elsa's snow was gone.

Jack landed in his awe, at Elsa's elbow. He saw Olaf raise his eyebrows at him, but before the snowman could say anything to him, Hans's wakening groans were heard. Jack's eyes flashed to Elsa, anticipated an adverse reaction, but luckily, he saw only a slight look of disgust mar her features. Anna, however, had the most excellent right hook Jack had ever seen as she sent him flying over the edge of the ship they stood on and into the fjord. Jack's resounding laugh echoed of the surrounding waters. Elsa covered her laugh with her hand, in what Jack considered to be the cutest gesture ever.

"Now Elsa," Anna started, "Who is that boy standing inappropriately close to you?" She asked coyly.

Elsa's laugh dropped. "Who-who are you talking about Anna?" She asked, quickly casting her eyes over to Jack's shocked face.

"You can see me too?" Jack yelled, excitedly.

"Of course. You're standing right there, by my sister." Jack ran over to Anna faster than she could follow. He grabbed her hands in his, looking frantic.

"You can see me!" He yelled. He jumped into the air and did a backflip, hovering back over by Elsa now.

"Elsa, she can see me too!" Elsa laughed again. "Yes, Jack. I think we've covered that."

"Are you guys talking about Jack Frost?" The mountain man asked, confused.

"He's been here the whole time. Even when we were on the mountain." Olaf nodded. "I saw him too, but he was flying and I was like 'that's weeeeird.' Then the whole other thing happened…" He trailed off.

"You can _all_ see me?" Jack breathed. The mountain man shrugged.

"Sure. I was raised by trolls. I believe in all the Guardians." Jack scoffed.

"I'm like, _barely_ a Guardian."

"Yeah, OK, buddy." The man laughed.

"I'm made of snow. Of course I can see you." Olaf added, before Anna or Elsa could question what a Guardian was.

"That kind of explains why I could see you too, Jack." Elsa added smartly. "Because of my powers." Jack nodded, feeling overwhelmed, but happy.

""I guess I can see you cause I just always believed in fairy tales." Anna shrugged. "Or cause my darling sister froze me." She laughed. Elsa blushed and looked guilty, but Anna slung her arm around her waist good naturedly.

Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled. "Well, now what?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally out of the events of Frozen and we can move on to the plot! I know I'm long winded and the story shows that so I'll be short here. The rest of this story is the outlined plot and it includes some original characters as the enemies of the Guardians. There is one to face off against each Guardian, though you won't meet them yet. There's also a little bit of background on all of the Guardians. Enjoy!**

"Are you ready?" Elsa shouted. The townspeople cheered. She raised her arms and the fountains froze in their tracks. Jack marveled at the control she had over her power now. The ice itself reflected her confidence. Instead of the jagged and sharp shapes her ice had taken before, it flowed from her in swirls and beautiful patterns now. She stomped her foot and the courtyard was covered in a thin layer of ice. The people cheered again and began skating about. They had brought skates, anticipating this celebration.

"I love the open gates." Anna laughed.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa agreed. With a flick of her fingers, skate blades made of thin, beautiful ice appeared on Anna's feet. She struggled to get going, but eventually she caught up to Kristoff and they were off, leaning on each other for support.

"Well, Snow Queen, you did it." Jack said from behind her.

Elsa turned around to face him, a large smile on her face.

"Thanks to you, Jack. I never would have be able to do it without you." Jack blushed.

"Nah, you did it all by yourself, Snow Queen." Elsa giggled at his blush.

"Do you want to skate, Jack?" She asked. Jack stood up a little straighter.

"I got a better idea." She quirked up her eyebrow in question. Jack lifted up his staff and snow began to fall lightly around them. Then, gently as he could, he hooked the shepherd's crook around her waist and pulled her closer. She fell against his chest, hands outstretched to block her fall. She looked up at him, shocked at his brazen move.

"Is that any way to treat the Queen of Arendelle?" She questioned with a smile.

"Probably not. But this is." And with that, he bent down and touched his warm lips to hers. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of Queen for as long as he could before he heard a grumpy throat being cleared behind him. Rolling his eyes, he released his Queen and stood up. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed, as she realized who stood behind Jack with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hello, Kai." She giggled.

"Your Highness." He quipped, a slight smile on his lips. "Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate for public places? Especially considering Sir Frost hasn't officially declared his courting of you." Kai quirked his eyebrow up in question. Her father's most trusted advisor had been like an uncle to her for her entire life and now took the responsibility of making sure Jack knew his limits.

"Of course, Kai." Elsa laughed. Jack crossed his legs mid air and floated with his staff in his lap.

"Kaaaaiii" He whined, flipping upside down. His white hair hung in a way that made Elsa giggle again.

"Have some fun." Jack finished. Kai laughed at Jack's antics, fully used to it after the past week of Jack living in the castle.

"Your Highness, there is a pressing matter awaiting you in your study." Kai said pointedly towards Elsa. Elsa's face dropped into her serious, queenly expression. Jack righted himself and landed lightly on the ground. Elsa turned to him, expecting him to follow, as he had done the past week every time something came up.

"Nah, you go, Elsie. I'm gonna stay and see if I can get a good snowball fight goin'. I'm hoping that Kristoff will pair up with me this time." Elsa smiled tightly and followed Kai off to deal with whatever problem had arisen.

The past week since she had unfroze the fjord had been much of the same. The day was filled with entertaining the people of Arendelle with ice and snow, Elsa and Jack would freeze the courtyard, and skating and other various snow day activities would ensue. Then, some matter would come up that needed royal supervision and Elsa would deal with it. Jack would follow, just to be near her, and would silently watch as she worked her other type of magic. Ruling. It was truly amazing to watch her settle arguments and disputes. Each party always left happy. She finished piles of paperwork with a flourish, writing foreign dignitaries begging for her hand, aid, and alliances, dealing with them with respect and class, while maintaining her stubborn attitude. She must have refused a hundred marriage proposals in the last week. She weighed the benefits for Arendelle greatly when dealing with alliances, making decisions that made Jack's head spin. By the end of the day, she had done more work than most people did in a month, and she still had the energy and time to have dinner with Anna and Kristoff every night. Kristoff had unofficially moved into the palace and was officially courting Anna, with Elsa's permission. He still had his ice delivery business, but Anna had accompanied him to work five out of the last seven days, giving them plenty of time to get to know each other.

At night, Elsa and Jack would lay together in her bed, now covered in her icy fabric covers, until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Jack would fly around the world bringing snow and fun times to the children he guarded. He hadn't visited Burgess since he met Elsa, and he was toying with the idea of taking Elsa to meet Jamie. As soon as she had some free time. He laughed at the thought.

Jack thought the trip over while he battled the town's children in a snowball war. He had managed to recruit Kristoff and Anna to his side, but children had Olaf and the bigger numbers. Their fort was slowly being annexed as their territory was invaded. Jack laughed as Anna collapsed in the snow after a direct hit to the chest. The children screamed in victory. Kristoff looked concerned until she sat up, laughing and tickled the nearest child she could reach. He smiled lovingly, and in his distracted state, allowed himself to be captured as well.

Jack was on a strict no flying rule, which he had been trapped into by the town's children. His back was up against the courtyard wall, and he only had three snowballs in his hands. He looked around, feigning fear, as the children approached. Then, with a screech, he dived into a barrel roll. Children jumped out of the way, and he landed upright on his feet (covertly using wind to aid his agility). He ran, laughing, as he fired snowballs backwards at the children chasing him. He turned to look where he was going and was met with a sight that made him stop short. The children slammed into him, but he made no move to acknowledge their victory. A grim expression marred his face. Kristoff walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, you alright?" He questioned. Jack shook his head. He inclined his head towards the sky, which now was shining with the colors of the Northern Lights across the horizon. Kristoff nodded grimly, understanding, thanks to his trollish upbringing, what it meant.

"I'll tell Elsa you won't be back for dinner." Jack nodded and jumped into the air. Underneath, he heard the disappointed groans of the children as he flew away, but right now he was worried about more than their snow day.

He was worried for their lives.

The Guardians had been summoned.


	6. Chapter 6

"This better be important!" Jack called out as he landed lightly on North's balcony. The yetis harrumphed and hurried to close the door behind him as the cold wind blew in, disrupting their toy making process.

"I had to forfeit a snowball fight for this!" Jack continued, shaking snow from his hair. A large fistful of snow shook loose of his head and landed on an elf that was underfoot, covering the poor thing up to it's jinglebells. Jack pulled him out by his hat and he ran away, shivering and clattering his teeth.

"Ahh, Jack, you're here!" North's booming voice called out. Jack lifted his head just to be engulfed in the large man's arms. He was lifted up and squeezed, his back popping and his vision limited to only the "au" in the "naughty" tattoo on North's arm. After a few moments, North set Jack on his feet, and Jack took deep lungfuls of air.

"Nice to see you too." He wheezed.

"Jack!" A friendly female voice called. Then, Jack's vision was filled with a swirl of blue, green, and purple, as he was lifted into another hug. This one however, he deemed was much more appealing, as Tooth's warm feathers and soft touch were much welcomed. After Tooth, Sandy demanded a hug as well, and Jack bent down to him. Sandy patted him on the shoulder and once Jack released him, his eagerly began his game of pictionary with the sand above his head. While Jack tried to guess what he was trying to say, another voice was heard from the door.

"Well, I ain't huggin you, mate." Jack turned and grinned at the large Pooka leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, Bun." Bunnymund scoffed at the winter spirit and lifted himself from the doorframe, entering the room with a scowl on his muzzle.

"Can we get this movin'?" He asked. "It's too cold here."

"Yes, we do need to get started." North agreed. "Come! Man in Moon has much to discuss with us." Jack, Tooth, and Sandy all flew lightly after North to the Moon Room, while Bunny followed on foot behind them, muttering. Jack caught a few words of his complaining.

"Can't walk like normal people, any of them. Nooo, gotta _hover_ everywhere." Jack laughed.

Altogether, they entered the Moon Room. Jack smiled as he glanced around, remembering the first time he had been in this room. Three years ago, he had became a Guardian, and he had been summoned (kidnapped) and brought to this very room. He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling that allowed the silver light of the moon to shine through to the crest on the floor. The entire room was filled with murals of the Guardians and the children that they protected. Jack still felt awkward seeing his own visage painted on the wall, throwing snowballs and laughing, but he smiled to see that one of the children in his mural resembled Jamie.

North stopped in the center of the room, just to the side of the Guardian crest in the floor and the circle of light that shone through the ceiling. All the Guardians circled around the rest of the crest, facing North.

"So, Man in Moon," North started, "Why have you brought us here?"

"Yeah, mate," Bunnymund interrupted. "It's only six months til' Easter!" Jack rolled his eyes. Sandy waved his hands to gain attention, and his sand took the form of a familiar figure above his head.

"Oh no!" Tooth's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped. "It's not Pitch is it?" She began twittering about, her smaller fairy counterparts swarming around her in fear.

"Shush!" North boomed. "Man in Moon is speaking." Jack leaned heavily on his staff, straining his ears. He hadn't heard from the Man in the Moon since he woke up, three hundred years ago,and he was told his name. Sure, Manny had chosen him as a Guardian, but that was indirect, as far as Jack was concerned. No sound actually came from the glowing sponsor of the Guardians. Jack sighed and leaned back, disappointed.

"Oi, com'mon. Just tell us!" Bunnymund grouched. Sandy's sand shifted forms too fast for Jack to process as he thought of one threat or another. Jack picked out a broom, a crown, and a...scythe?

"Wait a sec Sandy, did you just say the Grim Reaper? He's real too?" Jack questioned. He was ignored.

Jack was about to give up and head back to Arendelle. He missed Elsa, and this was boring. But just as he was about to turn away, the silver light that was shining on the Guardian crest increased in brilliance. In fact, it got so bright that Jack had to cover his eyes. The light seared his retinas through his eyelids and he turned away, groaning. After a few moments, he turned back around and hesitantly opened one eyelid.

The light was gone entirely, the room strangely dark, and in its place, a glowing silver man stood adjusting the sleeves of his suit.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Who is this?" He yelled, jumping in the air and landing on the top of his shepherd's crook. He perched precariously, his gaze pointed harshly at the new comer in the room.

"Manny! Is good to see you!" North chuckled out good naturedly. He reached out his arms for a hug, but the glowing man held up his hands to block him.

"Please, Nick, this suit is Elvish made." He had a strange accent that just played at the edges of his words. His glow emanated from him several inches out. His grey/silver hair was coiffed perfectly, not a single strand out of place. His skin was also grey, but unlike the sickly color Pitch's grey sheen had been, it seemed to perfectly mimic the tan color of human skin, with all its depth, just in shades of white and black. Everything about him was shades of grey or silver, from his hair, to the tips of his shoes. That is, except his eyes. His eyes shone like pools of molten gold.

Suddenly, Jack stopped admiring the stranger, as what North said sunk in.

"Wait, _Manny?_ As in, the Man in the Moon? This _guy?_ "

"Well you didn't think _Man in the Moon_ was just a name, right Jack?" Tooth asked giggling.

"Yeah, mate, com'mon." Bunnymund commented.

"Oh, shush Aster." The strange man laughed. "You know you've never seen my humanoid form either."

"Mate!" Bunnymund complained. "At least I knew!" He mumbled under his breath.

Sandy stuck out a finger and stroked the top of it with his other, _"Shame!_ "

"What brings you to earth, Manny?" North asked, ignoring the bickering going on around him.

"Well, Nicklaus, it seems as though we've got a real problem on our hands."

"Pitch?" Jack asked angrily, landing on the floor with his staff clenched tight in his fist. Manny nodded, his ageless face grim.

"I'm afraid so, Jackson. And a few others you've dealt with in the past."

Jack straightened out, confused. The rest began shouting out in fear.

"Lethe?" Tooth shouted.

"Pandora?" Bunny groaned.

"Krampus?" North sighed. Manny nodded at all three of them.

"And more, I'm afraid." Jack interrupted again, waving his hands and stepping forward.

"Hold on a minute, _who?_ New Guardian here remember!"

"Yes, Jackson, I remember. But it's not my place to fill you in on your fellow Guardian's pasts. I'm only here to tell you what you must do to protect the children of this world."

Tooth laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We'll explain it all later, Jack." She assured him.

"I wish Elsa was here." He muttered. Sandy was the only one that heard him. His sand formed a question mark above his head, but it was misconstrued by the others of the group as a question for Manny. The conversation was directed towards him again.

"What must we do, friend?" North asked gravely.

"I'm afraid," Manny said for the third time, "There's nothing you can do. You're going to need help."

Tooth clapped her hands excitedly.

"A new Guardian? Please let it be a girl this time!" She begged.

"Not the Groundhog." Bunny groaned.

Manny interrupted their musings. "Not a Guardian. A human."

Even Jack gasped. "But humans could never put up a fight against Pitch!" Bunny yelled.

" _Elsa could."_ Jack thought smugly.

Manny crossed his arms and nodded. "I agree, it seems impossible. But there is one human who I've been keeping an eye on. Incredibly powerful, and quite possibly our only hope."

" _Elsa could kick whoever's butt."_

"Well, who it is, mate?" Bunny asked impatiently. Manny smiled and waved his hand. An image made out of the same silver light that surrounded him was projected over the center of the Guardian crest. Jack rolled his eyes and looked up at it, fully expecting to be disappointed. He assessed the image with bored eyes.

 _Long dress, braided hair, regal posture, hand raised creating...ice and snow?_

"Elsa!" Jack yelled, lurching forward. He looked up at Manny with panicked eyes.

The rest of the Guardians watched, confused, as Jack panicked.

"You can't bring her into this. You can't get her around Pitch, do you know what he would do to her? She's had enough fear in her life." Jack was starting to hyperventilate. Of course Manny had to be joking. He was calling Jack's bluff, somehow he had known what Jack had been thinking. He was just scaring Jack into paying attention. Right?

"Please tell me you're joking." Jack begged. Manny frowned and looked at Jack concerned.

"Jack I know you have feelings for the girl but surely you more than anyone know what she's capable of."

"But she's just barely learned to control her powers!" North laid a calming hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned with a terrified expression to face him. He leaped up to reach North's shoulders and shook him as much as he could. Which wasn't much.

"Don't you understand what's going on?" He turned to all of them. They stared at him, confused and shocked at his outburst.

"No, Jack, we don't. Who is that girl?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, mate, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Bunny asked, concerned for once.

Jack turned helplessly to Sandy, who shrugged his shoulders. Finally, Jack turned back to Manny.

"She's the only one?" He whispered. Manny nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But without her we, and all the children of the world, are doomed." Jack whimpered. All the children of the world included Jamie, the only other person whom he really loved.

"Let me be the one to tell her." He begged. Manny nodded slowly.

"Alright Jack. But you need to be quick about it. Pitch and the others are already disrupting the dreams of children, and I'm not sure what their plan is. We need to hurry before it gets any worse." Jack leapt into the air.

"I'll go now. We'll be back tomorrow." He promised. He flew out the hole in the ceiling that usually held Manny's silver light. The Guardians watched him go.

"So." Tooth began. "What was that about?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack only remembered flying this fast one time before, when he was trying to save Elsa from Hans' sword. The wind made his eyes water, so he drew his hood down tighter over his face. Arendelle was only a short flight from the workshop to begin with, but Jack was pushing himself to the limits to get there faster. Logically, he knew that it didn't matter how fast he got there, Elsa would still have to fight, but if he slowed, even for a moment, he felt fear creeping up on him. Fear for Elsa's safety, fear for the children of the world, fear for the other Guardians. He knew that if he allowed the fear to take hold in his mind, Pitch would only become stronger. So he flew faster.

Before long, the soft lights of Arendelle's windows were below him, and in the center, the castle. As Jack flew closer, he distinguished Elsa's study was lit up. He shook his head as he landed on the open window sill, knowing she had left it cracked for him.

"What're you doin' up so late, Snow Queen?" He asked. Elsa jumped from where she was sitting at her desk. Papers exploded across the floor like the snow from a loosely packed snowball. Jack laughed, momentarily forgetting the danger, just because of Elsa's cute, mad face.

"I _was_ working, Jack." She vented as she bent to pick up some papers. Jack covertly eyed her backside while she bent down, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. She gave up and left the papers on the floor, standing up straight and blowing a strand of ivory hair from her face. She smiled at Jack, anger forgotten as well.

"What have you been up to, Sir Frost?" She laughed. Jack's heart missed a beat, but he tried to play it off by lightly hopping into the air and sitting cross legged on the top of his shepherd's crook.

"Oh not much. Fate of the world stuff. Met the Moon. Dangerous danger and all that." He inspected his fingernails and quirked up an eyebrow at her. "And you?"

Elsa huffed and lightly kicked his staff out from under him. He floundered a moment midair before he managed to right himself. She primly sat back behind her desk and folded her hands.

"Fate of the kingdom stuff. Met a foreign prince. Marriage, alliances, and all that." She mocked him.

Jack mimicked laying on his stomach with his head in his hands and his feet crossed in the air and hovered just across from her on the other side of the desk.

"Was he handsome?" Jack asked in a falsetto voice. "Dreamy? Everything a prince should be?"

Elsa straightened some papers. "Quite. He rode in on a white horse and declared I'd never have to lift a finger again in my life." She rolled her eyes.

"Enough about that though. Did you say you met the _Moon?_ " Jack straightened up and landed on the floor. Elsa's eyebrows knitted together. He only landed when he was being serious.

"Jack, is everything alright?" She questioned. She laid a reassuring hand on his arm, like Tooth and North had done not so long ago, but this time he closed his eyes and savored the human contact and Elsa's particular warmth. He sighed and leaned closer.

"No, Elsa." He started. His voice broke and a tear rolled down his face. He heard Elsa's chair scoot backwards and suddenly two warm arms engulfed him. He sank into her and together they knelt on the floor. He leaned heavily on her and she stroked his hair. He wondered how someone so small could possess so much warmth and so much strength in their body, that after all she had been through, she could still comfort him. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Her icy blue eyes were filled with concern for him, all of her problems completely forgotten. Staring into her eyes, he finally realized that she had the strength to defeat Pitch. He knew in that moment that she could do it. He felt his faith in her rise up like a spring inside of him, threatening to burst.

"Elsa, it's the Guardians." He began.

"Pitch is back." Elsa's eyes widened, remembering what Jack had told her about Pitch when the were still in their ice castle.

"It gets worse." Jack sighed. "He's got a bunch of other enemies of the Guardians on his side and they're intent on taking us down. Manny says we won't be able to defeat them on our own. That we need help."

Elsa's jaw clenched. "Arendelle's army is behind you, Jack. After what you've done for my kingdom, no one will even question it."

"Elsa, we don't need an army. We need…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"You. We need you."

Elsa blinked.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion and her bangs fell in her face. Jack brushed them back with the back of his hand absentmindedly.

"See, last time we had to fight Pitch, only my ice could do anything against him. But this time, whatever he's got planned, we need a back up. Someone who can do the same as me, in case I'm….unable." Elsa's eyes widened in fear.

"Is something going to happen to you, Jack?" She screamed. She leaped up and stared down at him, terrified. Jack sank further into the floor.

"I…I don't know, Elsa." He looked up at her, eyes filled with fear.

"And what about the children?" Elsa asked softly. Jack's heart soared at her mention of the children. That she cared about the very thing that his existence revolved around made him irrationally happy. Of course she cared. She's human. But Jack felt a certain pride at her caring, because of his Guardian status. To him, her concern just made her more perfect.

"I don't know that either." Elsa's mouth set in a grim line and she nodded.

"Alright." She turned his back to him and walked purposefully towards the door. She yanked it open and whipped her head around. Jack watched, confused, as she called over a palace guard.

"Wake Princess Anna and bring her here immediately." She commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard turned on his heel and hurried off down the hallway. Elsa turned back to the desk and began furiously arranging papers. Jack watched as she signed a few in a blur of hand and quill, faster than his eyes could follow. Then, she piled them into three stacks and rummaged for some blank paper. Another few scribbles and the papers were in sufficient order for her. She nodded again and hurried back over to Jack.

"There, everything is in order for Anna to rule for the next few days in my absence. I've also left a note for my small council that if I don't return, Anna will take the throne. She's next in the line of succession anyway, but if I don't proclaim her my heir and I mysteriously disappear, there would be questions." She rambled. Jack knew she was talking out of nervousness but he let her continue because he didn't know what to say anyway.

A few moments later, a bleary eyed Anna busted through the door. Her normally braided ginger hair was in wild disarray and her normally alert blue eyes were only half open.

"Wassit, Elsaaa?" She slurred, collapsing into a wing-backed chair in front of the fireplace. Her eyes immediately closed and soft snores came from her mouth, before she quickly jerked awake again.

"Whossit?" She half screamed.

Elsa strode over to stand in front of her.

"Anna, you must wake up. This is important."

"Impoooortant." Anna drawled.

"Anna, I'm leaving." Elsa said simply.

"What?" Anna was suddenly wide awake, shocked into alertness. "Leaving? But...where are you going?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"You aren't running away again are you? Please don't leave! We can work it out together!"

"No, Anna." Elsa said comfortingly. "I'm not running away. Jack and the Guardians are in trouble. They need help. I'll be back in a few days, but I need you to run the kingdom while I'm gone. I've left instructions for the small council to help you, but if I don't come back…"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands tightly.

"What kind of trouble? Can Kristoff and I help?" Elsa smiled softly at Anna's offer, and at her mention of Kristoff. Already they were a unit, a singular entity in their closeness. Where Anna went, so did Kristoff.

"No, Anna. Besides, I need you here. You'll be safe, and you'll take care of the kingdom."

"But...you won't be." It was meant as a question, but it came out as a statement, an acceptance of a truth she could not change.

"When are you leaving?" Anna asked.

"Now." Jack butted in. "We have to leave now." Elsa nodded firmly. Anna stood, a grim expression on her usually jovial face. Jack hated to see his normally happy friend so upset and serious.

"Be careful, Elsa. I know you can control your powers now, but…" She trailed off and everyone in the room knew what Anna was thinking: That getting Elsa next to Pitch, who could induce fear would be dangerous for a girl whose powers are ruled by emotion.

Anna jumped and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa stood frozen in surprise, still not used to human contact. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and laid her head on Anna's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she savored the crisp ginger and cinnamon smell of her little sister, not knowing when she would see her again. She pulled back, trying to hide tears in her eyes.

"Come back," Anna whispered. "We still have so much catching up to do." Elsa walked slowly over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted the two of them into the air. Then, together, they disappeared off the balcony in a flurry of snow.

" _Bring her back, Jack! You bring my sister back!"_ Anna yelled after them.


	8. Chapter 8

The flight to North's workshop was quiet. The only thing Jack could hear was the wind in his ears, and Elsa's quiet breathing. She said not one word as they continued their trek northward. Jack offered up no words of his own either. Were it anyone else, he would worry about the cold as they flew closer to the pole but Elsa didn't even shiver as the snow began falling around them, unbidden by either of them. In fact, she seemed to be warmer against his side the farther north they flew.

Elsa on the other hand, was too consumed with her thoughts to even notice the snow. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Arendelle and of Anna. Of course she knew Anna could handle herself, but if this Pitch person that Jack seemed so afraid of was such a threat, were Anna and the rest of Arendelle safe? Elsa clung tightly to Jack, resisting the urge to clench her hands to her chest in fear. Neither Jack nor Elsa noticed, but the snow around them was falling slightly heavier due to her anxiousness. And not that she would admit it, but Elsa was also frightened for Jack's safety. She knew he would laugh at that if he ever knew, but she was worried about what she had said about Pitch being too powerful for him and the other Guardians. Surely that wasn't true, she reasoned in her mind. But still, if Jack was so worried, it gave her cause to worry as well.

Quicker than she anticipated, Jack pointed out in the distance North's workshop. As they flew closer, Elsa's worries stuttered to a halt as she took in the magnificent palace that stood nestled in the snowy mountains. As they landed just inside an open window and Jack set her gently on the floor, she was struck by how warm the place seemed, like every stone and board of wood was generating its own heat. It reminded her of Jack, though she could feel a barely perceptible difference that she couldn't quite lay her finger on. She shrugged it off and took a deep breath, savoring the smells of warm milk and cinnamon.

Jack laughed at her expression as they continued through the workshop. Her eyes were wide with wonder, reminding him of North, as she took in the toys, the yetis, and the elves. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock at seeing the furry yetis meticulously painting toys as the elves ran around knocking into each other and spilling paint on the floor. Jack quickly gripped her under the arms and lifted her up before any of the bright red paint stained her dress and she blushed in appreciation.

Jack steered her through the workshop to a room on the upper level, where a thick wooden door stood closed. The carvings on the wood were so intricate that she again got lost in the detail. Jack smirked and knocked on the door.

"Hey, North!" He shouted while banging his fist on the wood. The scratch of a chair against the floor was heard, followed by approaching footsteps. Elsa hurriedly fixed her hair so that it hung over her shoulder flatter and smoothed her dress. Jack raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. The door swung open wide to reveal North in all his glory.

"Jack, my boy!" He exclaimed jovially. He lifted Jack up in a bone crushing hug.

"North," Jack panted after he'd been set down. "I was only here a few hours ago."

"Yes." North commented, studying Jack's face. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, this," He gestured to the timid queen at his side who was looking up at the incredibly large man with wide eyes. "Is Elsa."

North blinked as he looked down at the small girl. Her eyes were bright and intelligent, but she looked fearful and so young. How did Manny expect this waif of a girl to defeat Pitch, where they, the Guardians, could not? He tried to school his expression into a welcoming smile.

"Elsa!" He yelled. He bent down and scooped her up in a hug, careful to be a bit more gentle than he was with Jack. The girl looked like she didn't get much human contact. He set her down after only a few seconds and studied the shocked expression on her face. She had her hands clenched to her chest, and was looking up at him was terrified eyes. But there was something else there. He could feel it. In his _belly_. This girl, behind her fear and distrust of what he thought was herself, she was special.

"Come in you two!" He continued, revealing none of what he was thinking. "There is cookies and warm milk in my office." He swept the door open wide and led the way into the large room. Jack went in unhesitantly, while Elsa trailed behind. She took in everything with wide eyes. The prototypes of North's toys stood proudly on his shelves, gleaming and without thinking, she picked one up to study it. She turned it over and over in her hands, admiring the detail and sculpting work, but mostly, the medium of which it was made. She turned to North, her face alight.

"Do you make ice and snow too?" She asked hopefully. North turned around and looked at the small sculpture in her hands and the hopeful expression on her face.

"No, I'm afraid that power belongs to Jack alone." Elsa looked disappointed for a half second before her face shifted to a smirk. Jack knew that smile well enough to know what she was about to do. He leaned back on his staff and smirked.

"Not _just_ Jack." She said slyly. She lifted her hand and within moments, a perfect replica of North's prototype sat in her palm. North's eyes widened. His gaze flitted over to Jack and back to Elsa a dozen times. He collapsed heavily in the chair behind his desk before he replied.

"Now I understand." He muttered. "You've a few surprises up your sleeve still, eh Manny?"

"What was that, North?" Jack asked cheekily, not having heard what North had said, he assumed it was about Elsa and her powers.

"Nothing, Jack. Please, Elsa, sit." He gestured with his large hands to the chair across from his desk. Jack perched on the top, legs dangling to the side, as Elsa gracefully swept her dress around her feet and sat daintily on the edge of the chair. She folded her hands in her lap, her face adapting her queenly expression. Using her powers, even just that little bit, must have calmed Elsa, allowing her to release some of her emotions. Jack grinned.

"If you don't mind me asking, Elsa," North began, pouring steaming milk from a teapot into a cup. "How did you acquire those...powers?" He seemed to be truly curious, not hedging, so Elsa answered truthfully.

"I've no idea, Mr. North." She replied with a sigh. "I was born with them, but _why_ was never discovered."

"Please, just North." North interrupted pushing her cup over to her. Elsa took it gratefully and took a delicate sip. Jack laughed as North stared at the steam that came from her mouth after the hot drink disappeared. Elsa blushed, realizing what had happened.

"I'm sorry, that always happens when I drink something warm." She looked down at her lap.

"Com'mon Elsie, I think it's great." Jack commented lightly. "You know I think it makes you look like a dragon." He floated gently down to perch on the arm of her chair instead. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Do it again. For me?" He begged. North watched this exchange with wide eyes She slowly smiled, forgetting North was even there, as she took another sip and gently blew warm steam into Jack's face. She giggled and smiled as he pretended the steam blew him backwards in a tumble. Before her laughing stopped, he was back on the arm of her chair, his arm casually around her back. They were both oblivious to North watching their exchange.

North made a mental note to tell Sandy about this. He would be interested.

That aside, North cleared his throat reminding the two winter beings that they were not alone. Elsa's head snapped up and she blushed a deeper red, sinking into her chair in embarrassment. Even Jack looked a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway," North said awkwardly. "You've no idea where they came from, truly?" Elsa shook her head, grateful for North not mentioning what had transpired between herself and Jack.

"I've had them since I was born. My parents searched everywhere for an answer, all over the globe. I've been doing some research on it for years as well but nothing ever came up." North looked puzzled.

"Maybe Manny'll know." Jack suggested lightly. "Where is he?"

"He went home, Jack." Jack flew up in a rage.

"He did _what?_ He _left?_ He owes me an explanation! After three hundred years and after dragging _Elsa_ into this and he can't even stick around long enough to say _'Hey sorry for ignoring you for three_ centuries _and dragging your_ girlfriend _into this! Good luck!'"_ Jack yelled. He flew around the room as he screeched and Elsa had her hand over her mouth in concern. She reached out to him gently, catching his ankle as he passed. She lightly tugged at him until he was down at eye level, though he refused to let his feet touch the floor as he pouted.

North watched as yet again they interacted silently. She smiled gently and placed her palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it automatically, letting out a deep puff of air and sinking to the ground. Elsa stroked his face and he leaned forward and put his chin heavily on her shoulder. She patted his back soothingly. Before long, she steered him into the chair she had previously occupied. Eyes still tightly closed, he firmly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as if clenching a doll. He buried his face into her hair and sighed.

Elsa looked back up at North and proceeded as if nothing had happened, clearly caring less about having shown her relationship with Jack in this way than before. North figured it had something to do with showing _her_ emotions that she had a problem with, and not her relationship with Jack. Another interesting tidbit of information for Sandy. And maybe Tooth as well. She loved relationship drama.

"Please, continue North. Your friend has gone home?" Her voice was regal and firm, leaving no room for arguments. Inwardly, North beamed with pride at her.

"Yes, well, Man in Moon is less friend than...boss. He picks all Guardians, assigns powers etcetera. He cannot stay here in Earthland long because his human form takes much magic." Elsa pointedly ignored some of Jack's mumbling in her back.

"I see. So the Moon is your boss." Elsa pondered for a minute. "What about the Sun?" She asked. North blinked in surprise.

"What about her?" He countered.

"What does the Sun do? If the Moon appoints Guardians of children, what does the Sun do?" North continued to stare at her in surprise.

"I...I have no idea." He answered finally.

"I see." Elsa said patiently. "Well, that's off topic anyway," she conceded gracefully. "What we must truly focus on is this Pitch person. Jack told me he is the...Boogeyman, is that correct, Jack?" She turned her head slightly to try and glimpse his sulking face and involve him in the conversation. He just nodded into her back sullenly. Elsa sighed and turned back to North.

"Well, who is he? Where does he come from? Surely the Moon didn't intend to make him a Guardian, so where did he come from?"

North leaned back heavily in his chair. Jack perked up from behind Elsa's back.

"Well, that started a long time ago, before I was even awakened as an immortal…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a short chapter but extremely important! First of the backgrounds on the Guardians and their enemies!**

3,000 years ago.

"Daddy, daddy, swing me higher!" A little girl's voice begged. An enamoured voice responded back.

"Of course, Adelheid." Strong hands held tightly to the little girl's arms and she was gently lifted high into the air. She giggled gleefully as her daddy spun around in a circle. She held her arms open wide like she was flying as she laughed, and everyone walking by stopped and smiled at the child and her father. Seconds later, winded, she was placed lovingly back on the ground.

"My you are getting big, Adelheid." Her father commented.

"I know, daddy! Mama says soon she'll teach me to weave." She said proudly. The man ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Speaking of mama, let us go home to her. I've been working all day and I know she'll have something yummy for us to eat." Adelheid grabbed her daddy's hand and swung their arms between them as they walked. They walked to the edge of their small village to their cottage where smoke was coming from the hole in the thatched ceiling. Adelheid ran ahead of her father into the house and the man's shoulders immediately dropped once she could not see him. Both from the exhaustion of a long day in the fields, and from the lack of his daughter, the light of his life. Everyone who knew the man knew he was only truly happy when Adelheid was around.

Moments after his small child, the man entered the doorway of the cottage. The heat from the fire was stifling to his exhausted body, but he took in deep lungfuls of the smoky air, eager to smell the wonders his loving wife had cooked for dinner. He felt a sense of pride as he inhaled, as everyone in the village knew his wife was the best cook there was. He also felt pride in the fact they could afford to cook so luxuriously, thanks to his hard work and the prosperous harvest of the last several years.

"Piotr, is that you?" A sultry voice called from inside the house. Piotr allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room and as they did, he focused them on the small but lovely woman standing besides the hearth. Adelheid played at her feet with the wood carved doll Piotr had made her not too long ago.

"Yes, Piti." He called back. He made his way into the cottage and in just a few short strides, he was across the small room by her side. He lovingly wrapped his arm around her waist and bent her into a deep kiss. When he rose, there was fire in his eyes, and fire in her cheeks. And fire on the floor. Piti yelped and hurried to put out the small flame, all the while chastising Piotr for distracting her. Adelheid giggled on the floor beneath them and eventually, Piti gave in and laughed too.

A quiet supper was eaten and shortly after the sun set, the three of them were nestled in bed, sound asleep.

Nowhere in the world was there a happier man than Piotr.

In the same village, there lived a man named Samir. Older than Piotr, and of the same family, Samir was the chieftain of their village. Samir was beloved by all, and by none as much as his younger brother Piotr. They spent many a days together in their youth and even now they were each other's closest council. Samir had many children compared to Piotr's one but he loved them all the same. His wife was lovely as well, though covertly, every person in the village agreed that Piti was more lovely. Still, Samir envied Piotr not, and they were content in their lives. Piotr tended the fields, while Samir drank sweetened milk and dealt with the villages problems. Piotr made a small, but earnest, wage, while Samir was the wealthiest man in hundreds of miles. Samir's many children had everything they could ever wish for and so did Adelheid, as Piotr always made sure she did.

Despite the wealth and influence Samir held, he was a humble man. A wise man. He dealt with his responsibility as chieftain with as much wisdom as he could, and his people loved him. At night, Samir set around the large village fire, children at his feet, and told marvelous stories. Children, both his and others, gathered every night to hear Samir's tales. At night, they dreamt fantastic dreams of Samir's stories, and in the day, the reinacted them as they played. They were a small village, but prosperous, and the two brothers were very content in their lives.

Samir slept peacefully in his bed with his wife, his many children in another room sleeping peacefully as well. Piotr and his wife and daughter slept snuggled up together. The village slept soundly. All under the light of the Moon.

It was under that same light that raiders came and set fire to half the village.

It was under that same light that the other half was awakend by the dying screams of their neighbors and friends.

It was under that same light that raiders captured Piotr and his family, and that same light under which Samir's wife and children were hidden in the woods while Samir surrendered to the raiders.

It was under that light that Piotr was driven mad as he watched his beloved wife and daughter killed in front of him, as the raiders decided they were useless to the slave trade in which they would be selling Piotr and the rest of the villagers they deemed worthy. Dozens more were killed that night, but Piotr only stared blankly into the fire in which his Piti and Adelheid's bodies had been carelessly tossed. Adelheid's hand still clenched the little wooden doll.

Piotr and the reset of the villagers were eventually dragged away from the burning village. Samir and Piotr and the rest were walked hundreds of miles, to the point of starvation and exhaustion, by the slave traders. Samir tried to keep the faith of his people alive, still telling his stories at night around the small fire they were allowed to light to stay warm. The people gathered to listen still, but mostly just to remember the happier times and to mourn their loved ones.

Piotr did not join. Piotr sat on the fringes, insane beyond reason, plotting his revenge. He whittled a sharp stick which he kept hidden in his ragged pants leg, where it stabbed him with each step of his walk. Each night he whittled it sharper and sharper, visions of Piti and Adelheid dancing across his eyelids. When he finally went to bed, long after the others, his sleep was plagued with nightmares of them dying over and over again, screaming for him to save them. He embraced these nightmares, rather than pushing them away, because in his madness, they were his fuel for revenge.

Weeks passed. Samir kept up the stories, desperately trying to bring his people some form of happiness in their dreams. Piotr slipped further into his madness.

Eventually, the first of the villagers collapsed from exhaustion and could not get up. The slavers immediately began screaming at and beating all those in proximity to the injured man. Samir interjected himself in between a particularly cruel slaver and a particularly weak man, and was quickly beaten to the brink of death. The villagers watched as their beloved leader took his last breaths and their anger gave them the strength they needed to rebel. Even Piotr in his madness was compelled to act. Finally utilizing his weapon, he threw the stick with such accuracy that it impaled a man's hand to the trunk of a tree. The man was caught and could do nothing as Piotr approached him slowly, taking the time to retrieve a dropped knife from the ground. Grunts and fighting were heard behind him, but all of Piotr's attention was on the one man he had pinned to a tree and the fear that was in his eyes.

How Piotr savored that fear. He revealed in it. He drew the flat of the blade across the man's neck, relishing in the quiet sound of urine running down the man's leg. He ran the flat of the blade again down the face of the man and tears sprung to his eyes. Piotr leaned in closely and whispered to the man.

"May your nightmares always be of me." Piotr laughed sinisterly and rammed the knife into his own stomach. He laughed as he fell backwards to the ground and the man yanked the sharpened stick from his hand. He laughed as blood filled his lungs and he began to choke on it. He laughed as he died and he whispered his last words,

"May all of your nightmares always be of me."


	10. Chapter 10

North folded his hands across his belly and leaned back in his chair. Jack leapt up from behind Elsa, leaving her to catch herself on the edge of North's desk, as she glared at Jack.

"Wait so you're saying that Piotr is Pitch?" North nodded.

"And Samir is _Sandy?_ " Again, North nodded. _"Pitch and Sandy are_ brothers?" Jack's voice broke in his shock.

"No way, you've gotta have something wrong there. Anything. Maybe they're just cousins, or brothers in the 'hey I'd be upset if you died but not much more than that' way." Jack was angrily pacing, a foot above the ground. Elsa skillfully interjected before he could argue again.

"So both of these brothers became immortals? One chose by the Moon and the other...just did?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Mr. North, I'd like to ask Sandy to recount his version of the events if you don't mind." Jack snorted in disbelief, though Elsa knew it was not at her.

"Sandy's mute, Elsie." He explained in a huff.

"I see." Elsa said regretfully. "And asking Pitch is of course out of the question." She stood and began pacing as well, keeping time with Jack. After a few moments of watching them, North stood and clapped his large hands together.

"Well, that is enough of that for night. Time for bed." Elsa and Jack both looked at him incredulously.

"You can't possibly expect me to sleep after that." Elsa complained.

"I _don't_ sleep, North. You can't send me to bed." Jack whined.

"Yes I can. My workshop, my rules. Jack, you know where your guest room is. Show Elsa to one as well."

"Elsa can sleep with me, thanks." Jack growled, annoyed at being sent _to his room_ and not really thinking of what he said.

Elsa also didn't catch the implication behind his words, still pondering as she was. She walked closely behind him, face screwed up in concentration. As they disappeared down the hallway, North collapsed into his chair and sighed.

Definitely a lot to tell Sandy and Tooth.

Jack flew a few feet ahead of Elsa, leading the way to 'his' room. North had personalized rooms set aside for all the Guardians, although the only ones that slept were himself and Sandy. Bunny would occasionally take a nap, but Jack and Tooth never settled down long enough to even try resting. Not until that night at the ice palace that is.

Elsa followed as close behind Jack as she could, practically running to keep up with him. His mind was preoccupied and Elsa was loath to interrupt his musings. She herself was reeling at the story North had just told them, but she knew neither Sandy or Pitch as Jack did. Her thoughts were purely analytical but he was probably still in shock. Her heart clenched wondering what Jack might be thinking. Knowing him, he had probably found a way to blame himself for something, and on top of that, he probably felt betrayed. She slowed slightly and gazed up at him. She wished he would slow down long enough to talk to her about what he was feeling, but she was sure that would never happen.

"Oh, Jack." She sighed. She hurriedly picked up her pace again to avoid losing him in the winding corridors.

A few moments later, Jack slowed to a stop before a large wooden door. Elsa fell into place beside him, her eyes widening again at the beautiful carvings in the wood. Unlike the door to North's office however, these carvings were purely Jack. Large detailed snowflakes created a border around a carving of a beautiful lake. It was so detailed that Elsa felt as though she could see the Moon shining off the frozen water. A dozen or so carved children played on and around the lake scene, throwing snowballs, skating, and building snowmen. A depiction of Jack crouched on his staff was off to the side showing him watching over the children as they played. Elsa smiled at the scene.

Jack scoffed.

Elsa looked up at him confused. His face showed obvious disdain for the door's carvings, though she couldn't understand why. She opened her mouth to ask but Jack thrust out a hand before she could.

"I hate that lake." He said angrily. "That's where I died." He then brushed past Elsa and stormed into the room, leaving the beautiful door swinging wildly in his wake and Elsa staring after him in shock.

"You...died?" She whispered. Jack looked back at her, his anger still fresh, but was taken aback by her face. All thoughts of anything but her fled his mind instantly.

Her eyes were full of tears, her mouth quivering behind her hands. Jack was first worried that he had upset her, until she lurched forward and enveloped _him_ in her arms. Jack stood still as a statue as she cradled his head like a child.

"Oh, Jack. I am so sorry." Shock pierced through him. He pulled away slightly.

"I don't need pity, Els-" He started, trying to keep his voice light.

"You must have been so scared." She whispered. His eyes snapped up to hers. She wasn't pitying him, he realized. She was _worried_ about him. Three hundred years later, and she was worried about how he felt.

"I-I was scared." He stuttered. "Drowning isn't exactly a peaceful way to go." He tried to joke his way out of the uncomfortable situation.

"You had a family." It was worded as a question, but the way she said it was more a statement of fact. Jack nodded glumly.

"A mom and a little sister. Emma." Jack pulled away from Elsa and turned to sit on the large snow covered bed behind them. He sank into the snowy mattress and stared back at Elsa. She quickly crossed over to him and sank to the floor in front of him, taking ahold of his hands. Jack stared at their intertwined digits instead of her face as he began to tell her of his life. He didn't want to see her expressful face as he told her.

"Emma was a few years younger than me. She wanted to go skating. It was the first time the lake had frozen over that year. She begged me to take her." He closed his eyes against the memory. For three hundred years he longed to remember what had happened to him to make him immortal, but when Tooth gave him his memories back, he wished for nothing but oblivion again. He couldn't stand remembering what he had lost by his own carelessness.

"The ice cracked around her feet. I managed to swing her out of danger with my staff, but then I fell in. I tried to get back to the surface but I couldn't find it. Then I woke up and the Moon told me my name was Jack Frost."

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat. Jack had died to save his sister? Elsa thought of Anna and how Anna had died to save her. No wonder she loved Jack so much. He was so much like Anna. So fun, so mischievous, so lonely. So loving. Elsa lifted her hand and cradled Jack's cheek in her palm. Tears were silently running down his face, and Elsa felt them on hers too. His were of pain she knew, but she couldn't help but realize that hers were coming from a place of love.

"Jack," She started. No, now wasn't the time to say it. Not when he was grieving.

"Jack, you were so brave." She said instead. Jack looked down at her earnest face. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, childlike.

"Thanks." He sniffed. A small smile quirked up the edges of his lips. "Besides, if that hadn't happened, I'd've never met you." Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Me?" She asked. Jack shrugged and pulled her to her feet, hovering a few inches above the ground himself.

"Yeah! And we'd've never had so much fun!" He began spinning the two of them in a circle like a dance. Elsa had to watch her feet to keep from falling.

"Fun?" She laughed. Jack continued to spin her and she began to get dizzy. She looked up at him momentarily and her feet tangled up beneath her. She fell sideways with a shriek. Jack caught her just before she hit the floor. Elsa giggled breathlessly and Jack chuckled. He stood her up but held her close. Their laughter died off as they stared into each other's eyes.

Jack lifted his hand and tossed his staff gently into the nearest snow drift. Both hands now free, he used on to secure Elsa in his grasp and the other to gently stroke her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it like she always did and Jack smiled. He gently undid the tie at the end of her braid and ran his fingers through her ivory hair until it hung around her face in soft waves. She blew a strand out of her eyes in exasperation, and he purposefully tugged it back down in her face. She laughed and opened her eyes.

Jack gulped as her eyes met his and held his gaze. Firm and unwavering, her eyes searched his. Her plump lips were perfectly pouty and begging to be kissed. Jack took the opportunity and ducked down to press his against them. Elsa's hands immediately were clenching his hair and she arched her back to press herself against him. They kissed passionately for several minutes before he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, and then did the same with the second one. Legs secure, he walked to the bed and laid her down gently in the snow, which melted underneath her. He gently removed her hands from his hair and her legs from his waist and stood back, admiring her. Her face was red in embarrassment and exertion but she looked so beautiful to Jack. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her head and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"Elsie," He sighed. He fell down and began to kiss her again, trailing his fingers down her body. Wherever his fingers touched, her icy dress melted beneath. The sensation of cool water and warm Jack made Elsa moan. It wasn't long until there was nothing left of her dress, and his own clothing had also disappeared.

When Elsa fell asleep that night, it was in Jack's arms. Jack too slept, for only the second time in 300 years.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa awoke to bright sunlight shining in her face. She cracked an eyelid and squinted at the offending open window across the room. She shifted, attempting to pull up her blanket over her face. A soft groan was heard from behind her. Elsa smiled at Jack's soft noise, content for a moment that he was actually asleep behind her instead of pestering her awake like he usually did.

Usually. She laughed at the thought. They'd only known each other a few weeks and yet she thought of his antics in terms of usually and unusually. But then again, it seemed as if she had always known him. As if he was the perfect compliment to her. She made another move to pull up the blanket, ignoring Jack's more frustrated groan, but her hand sunk into thick snow instead of soft fleece. Opening both eyes and sitting up, Elsa remembered that she had not slept in her bed in Arendelle the previous night, but instead, was at North's workshop with Jack.

She also remembered what they had done last night, and why she was naked under the mounds of snow that covered her. A vivid red color blossomed on her cheeks and spread down her neck and chest. Jack, just beginning to crack open his eyelids, looked over appreciatively.

"Mornin', Snow Queen." He murmured, attempting to toss his arm over her. She jumped up and grabbed the nearest solid clothing item she could find- which happened to be Jack's hoodie. She pulled it on and frantically began to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Jack," She whined. "We have to get up!"

"Whyyy?" He slurred, rolling over to his back and throwing an arm across his eyes.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Elsa admonished, using her "Queen" voice. "You never sleep to begin with, don't even pretend you're tired now! The Guardians will be here soon!"

"Maybe I'm trying to make up for three hundred years of lost sleep." He joked. Elsa threw a pillow at him and began to braid her hair. Jack sat up and braced himself against the headboard.

"You should wear that more often." He commented. Elsa looked down at herself, covered only to mid thigh with Jack's sweater. Her long legs were mostly exposed and gleamed in the sunlight, white as snow. She blushed further.

"No, really." Jack purred, standing up. "I'll get another for me." Elsa stopped braiding and stood awkwardly, trying not to stare at Jack's unadorned chest. He was small, but tone. Lithe, like a dancer. Elsa remembered feeling that body above hers. And beneath hers. And…

A knock sounded through the room.

"Jack, Elsa! Other Guardians are here! Wake up!" North's jolly voice called through the wood door. Elsa's eyes widened in terror. Jack laughed lazily.

"Five minutes!" He called. "Elsa has to do her hair!" North's chuckle could be heard retreating down the hallway.

"Find your pants!" Elsa chastised. Jack bent down and groped blindly beneath the bed. A grunt and a triumphant noise later, Jack was pulling on his pants. Then came the question what to do with the sweater. Elsa nervously picked at the hem. Jack held out his hand.

"Com'mon Els. You can make clothes out of ice."

"Not really!" She defended. "Not as warm as this one is anyway." She pouted for a minute, unwilling to give it up. Jack more firmly stuck out his hand. Elsa sighed and peeled it off, creating a dress as she moved. By the time the sweater was over her head, she was fully clothed.

"Unfair." Jack complained.

"Should have let me keep the sweater." Elsa teased. Then, she looked down at her dress, which looked very much like the one Jack had melted last night, and frowned.

"This works for ruling a kingdom, but I've a feeling this will be a little more hands on." Jack nodded in confirmation. Elsa lifted her hands and the skirt of the dress molded to her legs. Tight fitting pants that ended just above her ankle replaced the skirt, and the top of her dress was constricted and reshaped into a passable copy of Jack's sweater, only a lighter blue. Her new pants were also a blue color although they matched Jack's sweater better. She glanced down at her feet.

"You don't need shoes, Els." Jack laughed.

"Not all of us are immortal, Jack. What if I get blisters? A queen mustn't have blisters." Small boots resembling the ones Anna usually wore out with Kristoff covered her feet and she smiled.

"Done." She proclaimed.

"Finally." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Elsa smirked and Jack's blood ran cold at the look she was giving him. He had had too great an influence on her and he could see it in that look every time she gave it.

"What're you plannin- Elsa!" He yelled. She had grabbed his staff and taken off running down the long hallway. Jack attempted to run after her, but quickly slid into a wall at the ice she had created as she ran. Powerless, he had to slip and slide down the hallway while she stood just at the end out of reach, waiting and laughing. Just as he got to the end where he could almost reach her, she darted off again, leaving him to chase her. Her laughter and his yelling after her prompted the rest of the Guardians to poke their heads from the Moon room to see what the ruckus was. Unfortunately, Bunnymund stepped a little too far into the hallway and Jack barrelled into him, eyes focused on Elsa instead of where he was going.

"Oi, watch it snow bunny!" Bunnymund cried indignantly.

"Bunny," Tooth interjected soothingly, " _You're_ a bunny."

Jack jumped up and wiped imaginary Bunnymund off of him. Elsa settled into place beside him and gently handed him back his staff, laughter gone from her face, embarrassment taking its place. She was also taking in the other Guardians with wide blue eyes, full of curiosity and burning questions. Tooth saw her wide eyes and obvious confusion and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll explain everything, Elsa. Just wait." Elsa stared at the bird-like woman and smiled.

"I can't wait to hear it." She said genuinely. Just then, Jack finished arguing with Bunnymund and noticed Tooth's hand on Elsa's shoulder. With the flat edge of his staff, he lifted Tooth's arm and moved her hand off Elsa's shoulder, simultaneously throwing his own arm over _both_ of her shoulders.

"No offense Tooth, but let's keep the hands to ourselves." Elsa slapped at his side.

"Rude!" She admonished. Jack shrugged.

"The less weird you're exposed to, the better." Tooth looked offended.

"Right, mate. Like your 'magic ice powers' aren't weird." Bunnymund scoffed. Jack smirked.

"You'd be surprised, kangaroo." Elsa looked past the both of them to North.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked quietly. Only North heard only Bunny and Jack's bickering. He shook his head and pointed at her. She nodded but her expression grew worried.

North clapped his large hands together.

"Let us go in, Sandy and Man in Moon are waiting." Bunny and Tooth retreated back into the Moon room, Jack and Elsa both following. Jack eagerly, hoping the Man in the Moon would _actually_ be there, and Elsa hesitantly, aware she would have to show her powers soon. She took a few steadying breaths and began to feel grateful for Jack's arm around her shoulders, no matter how rudely it had come to be there.

The Guardians automatically circled around a large emblem in the floor. Elsa made to stand off to the side or behind but Jack pulled her firmly to stand directly next to him. So they stood, all staring at each other questioningly. All eyes were on Jack and Elsa, and Elsa felt the pressure of being the center of attention. Though she was Queen and was slowly growing used to having her powers known, she felt that old fear to conceal herself rising in her mind and had to resist clenching her hands together. Instead, she gripped a handful of Jack's sweater in his back, and fought to keep her other hand relaxed.

"So, mate, who's the blonde?" Bunny asked bluntly. Jack's arm tightened around Elsa both reassuringly and possessively.

"This is Elsa. _My_...human friend." The possessive tone he had taken trailed off dully at the title she had assigned him. Elsa was too preoccupied not freezing the room to care that he didn't know what to call her. Besides, she wasn't sure herself.

"Friend? Right." Bunny muttered. North silenced him with a glance. Sandy shot up a explosion of golden sand to catch attention, after which having gained, he used to produce a large golden heart. The golden heart was then followed with two silhouettes, clearly Jack and Elsa, holding hands. Jack nodded and gestured with his staff.

"Yeah. That." He coughed awkwardly and Elsa resisted the urge to bury her face into his chest. Or run.

Tooth clapped her hands together and squealed.

"Perfect, Jack! Oh the Snow Queen and Jack Frost!" Jack's head jerked up and Elsa's perked up with him.

"You know?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, silly! I have all your memories! And Anna's! And Kristoff's, but don't tell him I don't have Sven's. Reindeers don't loose baby teeth, but he'd be upset."

Jack leaned down and whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Tooth is the Guardian of Memories. Apparently, they form in your teeth." Elsa looked up at him in amused shock before turning back to Tooth.

Sandy made a big arrow point down at himself.

"You know too, Sandy?" Jack asked. "I guess that makes sense, since you're the Guardian of Dreams. She'd obviously dream about it, right Els?" Elsa nodded in shock.

"Oh, crikey, so I'm the only one not in on the big secret? What is it? She crazy? She obviously likes Frostbite so she must be." Bunny ranted. North opened his mouth to answer, but Elsa shook her head. Raising her free hand, the one not burrowed in Jack's sweater, she created a small snowfall in her palm. Bunny's eyes widened and his ears drooped.

"Not another one." He muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Extremely short chapter here, but I wanted the next chapter to be another flashback for a Guardian's past. This time it's going to be Manny's past, which I hadn't originally planned to do but the story got away from me. Currently I now have no idea where it is going, but it keeps coming so I keep writing. Hopefully it will come together eventually and make sense. Anyway, this chapter leads into Manny's backstory and introduces another enemy of the Guardians, this time an OC of mine. Enjoy!**

Jack and Elsa laughed at Bunnymund's exasperated sigh. Tooth, Sandy, and North all smiled to see the couple finally relaxing. However, before any more comments could be made on Elsa's powers, or their relationship, the Sun that was shining overhead dimmed and the golden glow was replaced by a shock of silver light. The Guardians and Elsa had to shield their eyes against the brightness of it. Finally, when the light dimmed, they all opened their eyes to see a very haggard man wearing a torn suit standing-no _falling_ \- in front of them.

"Manny!" North yelled, lurching forward to catch the man before he hit the ground. Elsa turned to Jack in confusion.

The Man who Jack had seen only once, but had emitted an unearthly bright silver glow, wore an immaculate suit, and projected poise and wisdom was now leaking grey blood from several cuts on his face. His suit was torn and slipped from his shoulders. His pallor was deathly pale, even for a spirit, and his hair was in disarray. Elsa was taken aback by his unkempt and beaten appearance.

" _That's_ the Man in the Moon?" She questioned. Jack removed his arm from around her shoulder and his face was extremely stoic.

"Something happened to him." He whispered. The rest of the Guardians all looked worried but kept their distance to give the worn man room to breathe.

"Bunny, get Manny a chair." North commanded. Manny was leaning heavily on North, still looking like he would collapse at any moment. Bunny hopped off without a single remark. Tooth flitted nervously around the circle, her smaller fairies twittering quietly in concern. Sandy stayed, as usual, silent, but even the sand above his head was still. Jack hovered inches above the floor, his blue eyes searching for hidden danger in the room. He kept close to Elsa's side however, unwilling to leave her.

Moments later, Bunnymund returned with a plush armchair, dragging it across the floor. He tugged it to the middle of the circle and Manny collapsed gratefully into it. North produced a silver bell and with a quick ring, a procession of brightly colored elves appeared carrying a tray of something steaming. A plate of cookies also appeared but Manny waved them away. The elves left the room bickering and fighting over the cookies. Manny took a long draw from the steaming mug and a bit of a healthier silver glow returned to his cheeks, replacing the dull grey sheen that had been prevalent.

"Mate," Bunnymund broke the silence. "What happened to you?"

Manny lifted his head and it looked like his neck would snap at the effort. He beckoned for the Guardians to come in closer so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. Elsa lingered back this time, and Jack let her, though he periodically glanced back.

"Idalia." He managed to choke out. "Idalia happened." Even North looked confused by that exclamation. Sandy formed a question mark above his head, which Tooth and Jack nodded along too. Bunny tapped his rather large foot angrily and fast.

"Who is she, Manny?" North asked. Manny took another long drag from his mug before answering.

"Idalia is…" He paused to take another ragged breath, as if those quick two words had winded him.

"The Sun." Elsa realized. The Guardians all turned to her and she realized she had said it out loud. Manny made a noise of agreement and returned to his mug.

Elsa strode up to the rest of the Guardians, Queenly aura assumed. She took her place next to Jack, who was looking at her with a mixture of pride and confusion.

"How'd you figure that out?" He whispered.

"Idalia is Greek for city of the sun or 'I see the sun'. I assume now that it's named _after_ her but…"

"Her?" Tooth asked nervously.

Elsa nodded but before she could explain, Manny spoke again.

"Idalia is the Sun, just as I am the Moon. She is- _was-"_ He broke off. His breathing turned ragged and the Guardians looked alarmed. Only Elsa stayed calm watching his display of emotion.

She filled in the rest for him.

"You loved her." She said simply. A single tear escaped from Manny's dull eyes. The tear glimmered silver as it hit the floor.

"Yes." He answered. "Once upon a time…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. I really appreciate all the feedback!**

 **Ok so what I want you to remember for this chapter is that it is set during a time where people believed that the sun revolved around the earth instead of the other way around and that people didn't know** _ **anything**_ **about astronomy. Now usually I wouldn't even bring this up, but knowing it allows me to add some elements to my story that would only make sense with that type of thinking. And since the main characters of this chapter are astronomy related, it makes sense. At least I hope so. Enjoy!**

 _10,000 years ago…_

On the same night, many years ago, two children were born to the same village. One, a beautiful girl as golden and radiant as the sun. Her skin, even fresh from the womb, was honey golden and supple. Her hair, which once dried lay in perfect ringlets on her sweet head, was the most beautiful yellow anyone had ever seen. Her eyes, once opened, were golden brown, like sunshine through tree sap or the soft fur of a mare. Her parents were overjoyed at their daughter's beauty and they received a great many gifts from the villagers on the joyous occasion. Furs, food, horses, and a beautiful dress as golden as her hair. She wouldn't fit into the dress for a great many years, but her mother and father spent many hours imagining how she would eventually look when she did. They were overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of their daughter's bright future.

In the same village, to a different family, a boy was born. At first, they took him for dead. His skin which should have held the fresh pink of new life was a dull and waxy grey with little or no warmth to it, save the warmth fastly fading that his mother had provided. He did not cry nor open his eyes and the midwife made to comfort the mother as she wrapped the babe in a small cloth. Just as she paused to finish, the babe made her scream by opening his eyes and staring at her with the intensity of a grown man. His eyes held intelligence that made the woman squirm in apprehension. He too was born with a shock of hair, only unlike the golden girl his was white as snow and stood straight up no matter how it was soothed. Still, his mother was overjoyed that he was alive and she loved him just as much as the golden girl's parents loved her. He held none of the same prestige as she, and received only a few small gifts for his birth, but it did not matter. Not to him and not to his mother.

One gift that he did receive was a painted leather vest, large enough for a grown man, that was the brightest silver anyone could ever recall seeing. Like the golden girl's parents, his mother spent a great many hours imagining her son wearing the gift in his future. He was named Manny, and the golden girl was Idalia. The village rejoiced at the two children's births and all was well.

Many years later, Idalia was roaming the village. She was beloved by all and many times was stopped by passers by as they bid her a compliment or just to talk. At ten years old, she was tall and strong. Her skin retained its sunkissed glow and her yellow hair hung below her waist. It was often braided with flowers or beads that sparkled in the sun. She skipped to and fro, her dress swaying around her legs. Her father always made sure she had the finest cloth around to make her dresses and her mother embroidered them by hand for her special girl. She could not yet fit into the golden dress that was a birth day present, but she had many other beautiful dresses and she was content.

It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, but Idalia was awake. Her mother teased her for being more punctual and an earlier riser than the sun itself. It was at this time that Idalia would sneak out of her family's tent and run off looking for trouble.

At the same time, Manny was just returning home. He prefered to spend the night tending the village's herd of sheep. He rose with the moon and stayed out all night counting the stars, bathing in the silver light of the moon, and tending the sheep. At ten years old, Manny was the village's best herder and he was oftentimes roused during the day to herd the sheep if they'd run off. But Manny didn't mind. He loved the sheep and he loved the night. The stars never lost their beauty to him and he spent hours making up stories to explain the shapes in the stars that he found. He even made up stories about the moon itself. He often told his mother that he would visit the moon one day, and bring her back a star on his way. She would laugh and straighten his shirt and kiss him on the nose.

"You are my star, silverboy." She would say with a smile.

And when the sun began to rise, another sheep herder would meet Manny out in the field, and Manny would return to the village to sleep through the day. It was a simple and quiet life, and thanks to his odd hours many of the villagers didn't know him. Whenever they saw him during the day, they were distrustful and whispered behind his back about his grey skin and his white hair, which had never gone away from birth.

He too did not fit into his silver vest quiet yet, though he was still growing at such a rate his mother was sure that he would soon.

On this morning, however, the sun was steadily rising in the sky as Manny walked to his tent from the field. He looked up to the sky, shielding his eyes from the brightness of which he was unaccustomed, and was confused to find the moon still lingering.

"Both the sun and the moon in the sky at the same time?" He whispered to himself.

"How very strange!" Another voice was heard. Manny's head whipped around to see a young girl standing unusually close to him looking at the sky. Her hands were behind her back and she looked up at the light unhindered by its brightness. Her golden hair was falling like water from her shoulders as she held her head tipped back to look at the sky.

"It's beautiful though, isn't it?" The girl continued. "To see them both together?"

"Uh, yeah it is. I guess." Manny replied, not quite sure what to say. He was unused to people striking up conversations with him. Usually he was alone, or people avoided him due to his unusual pallor. The girl's head turned downward to face Manny, a smile illuminating her features.

"Well I think it is." She said decisively. "I'm Idalia." She introduced herself.

"Manny."

"You're the shepherd boy, right? The one who guards at night?" Manny nodded.

"My papa never lets me out at night. Not unless he's with me, or someone else could watch me. So I never get to see the stars away from the village fire. Are they pretty? Where you can see them freely?"

She chattered away freely, never really pausing for Manny to answer, which was fine with him. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky and he could feel himself about to collapse from exhaustion. She was oblivious.

"Maybe I'll come and visit you sometime, so I can see for myself. Would you mind?" She looked at Manny and tilted her head. Apparently she actually wanted an answer this time.

"Oh, sure! That would be...fine." Manny blurted out. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait!" She threw her arms around Manny in a hug. He stood there awkwardly, a blush coloring his cheeks. She pulled back and kissed one of his cheeks, oblivious again, to the heat that was coming from them. She said something else but Manny didn't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. Then, she skipped away waving and he was alone again.

He returned to his tent to find his mother awake and waiting on him.

"Thank goodness! You're usually back by now. Are you alright?" Manny nodded and she wrapped him in a hug.

"Please don't do that again." She whispered. Manny nodded again, but he couldn't help but notice that her hug wasn't quite as warm as Idalia's.

Manny slept fitfully through the day and woke early. The sun was just beginning to set when he made his way from his tent back to the field.

He patted the sheep as he past, looking up in the sky at the moon that still lingered. How odd it had been that the moon had been out all day. He approached the shepherd on guard, who was sitting on a rock and playing a flute.

"Manny!" He called across the herd, ceasing his playing. "You're here early! Don't know if I've ever seen you up before the moon." He joked.

"Yes, but if you hadn't noticed, the moon _is_ out." Manny said, settling into place beside the flute player. The man squinted and looked up at the sky and the dying sunlight.

"You're right. Has it been like that all day?"

"How did you not notice?" Manny asked. The man shrugged and stood. He stretched and tossed Manny the shepherd's crook he was holding.

"Have a nice night." He called as he walked off. The sheep parted in his wake and quickly reformed, leaving no trace that he had even been there. Just as the light of day completely faded, Manny was alone.

Manny spent the next few hours fairly busy. Two sheep gave birth, one ram got his horns stuck in a tree, and six lambs had to be corralled back into the herd. A little after midnight, he collapsed back onto his rock and looked up at the stars. They twinkled brightly at him and he smiled. He liked to imagine they were his friends, looking down on him and watching over him as he watched over the sheep. He thought of the moon as a guardian as well. A guiding light that kept him from getting lost in the darkness. More than a few times he had dreamt of himself in the sky, surrounded by stars, only to wake and realize that he had been imagining himself as the moon. What a frivolous idea, he realized, but none the less, he loved imagining himself as the celestial body that shone so brightly.

He began to make up a story while he laid there, about the moon as usual, that featured himself as the main character.

Before he realized it, the story also included the sun, and a certain girl that played her.

He lost himself in the world of his imagination, watching the stars, listening the the bleating of the sheep, and creating.

"Hello!"

Manny screamed. He bolted up, his story forgotten, his staff held in front of him in meger protection. His eyes were wide as they frantically searched for the source of the noise.

"Oh calm down." Manny's eyes zeroed in on the source. It was Idalia, who was now primly sitting on the rock next to where he had previously lay.

"You look ridiculous. It's just me." She wasn't looking at him, but was instead staring up at the stars with a fascinated look on her face.

"What're you doing here?" Manny questioned, heart starting to slow.

"You said I could come visit you sometime so I could see the stars!" She reminded him.

"I didn't mean tonight!" She shrugged.

"I didn't see a reason to wait." Manny threw his hands in the air in exasperation and flopped back onto the rock, looking up at the stars.

A few minutes passed in silence, and Manny almost forgot she was there.

"So...this is what you do all night?" She questioned. He looked over at her. She was propped up on her elbows staring at him, eyebrow quirked in question.

"No! I have to watch the sheep! Just tonight two of them gave birth, and the ram got his horn stuck, and-"

"You helped them give birth?" She interrupted. Manny nodded proudly.

"I have to. It was easy though, I didn't have to turn the lamb or anything this time." She tilted her head to the side and a grin spread across her face.

"You're a midwife!" She teased. "A sheep's midwife!" Manny's face flushed.

"Am not! Midwife is a girl's job!" He defended. Idalia stood up and began to dance around.

"Midwife, midwife, Manny's a midwife!"

"Shut up!" Manny yelled. Idalia kept dancing around and laughing. Manny picked up an apple, part of his lunch, and made to throw it at her. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of something amazing. His arm dropped and he stared at the sky in unmasked wonder.

Idalia stopped, seeing his face. She too looked up and was entranced. The same moon that had been out all day was being blocked by a large black shadow.

"What is that?" Manny wondered aloud.

"It's the sun!" Idalia exclaimed excitedly. "Can't you tell?" Sure enough, the moon began to take on a red glow that resembled the midday sun.

"What does this mean?" Manny again questioned.

"Oh nothing silly." Idalia chastised. "It's just the way they move in the sky. They're passing each other." She sounded so sure that Manny was inclined to believe her. But it didn't make a good story.

"Nah." Manny said. "They're friends, and they're visiting each other."

Idalia looked down from the sky and over at Manny with a cross look on her face.

"They can't have feelings, Manny. They aren't people." Manny shrugged.

"Animals can have feelings." He retorted. Idalia looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess you're right." She commented. "Maybe they are friends. Like us!" She beamed and her smile was as bright as the sun. Manny blinked in surprise.

"We're friends?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Manny smiled.

"Ok. Then yeah, they're us. You're the sun-"

"Obviously."

"And I'm the moon!" They laughed and turned back to the sky. After a few moments, the moon returned to normal and the sky was quiet again. Idalia and Manny spent all night talking and watching the stars. Manny told her his stories about them and she listened eagerly. She fell asleep after a few hours and Manny finally took his gaze of the stars- to look at something even brighter and more beautiful in his opinion. His future.

Five years pass much the same. Idalia visits him nearly every night as he watches the sheep and they tell stories until she falls asleep. Then, in the morning, he takes her back to her father's tent, sleeps a few hours himself, and meets her in the village for her own chores. She only grows more and more beautiful each day and soon many people are vying for her hand in marriage. Manny grows too into a handsome young man, despite his grey appearance. People begin to accept him because they see him with Idalia, their golden child. And Manny only falls more and more in love with her.

Finally, the day comes when his mother pulls out the silver vest given to him on the day of his birth. With tears in her eyes she helps him slide it over his arms. The supple leather feels like a second skin as he ties it closed. Soft to the touch and magnificent to behold. Manny can't help but feel lucky while he wears it. And though it's midday, and he is usually asleep at this time, he's too eager to wait to show Idalia.

He also tells his mother that he plans on asking her father if he can marry her.

Across the village, on the same day, Idalia's mother reveals the golden dress that Idalia received for her birth. Idalia looks more radiant than sunshine as she twirls around in the dress. Her yellow hair curled around the middle of her back, looking like a waterfall of gold and the dress fell just at her ankles. She had never felt more beautiful than she did in that dress, and she couldn't wait to show Manny. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him as well. She planned on telling him tonight, wearing this dress, because she knew that she would not be resisted in it. Manny would finally confess his love to her, and she to him, and they could be together.

She was so impatient. She wanted to rush across the village and wake him up right away instead of waiting. After hours of trying to convince herself to wait, she couldn't any longer and she made to run out of the tent. Just as she made it to the front of the tent, halfway out the door, she heard her father's voice call her back inside.

Sighing, she turned around and heeded her father's call.

"What is it, papa?" She questioned irately. Her father beamed at her, not noticing her frustration.

"You are so beautiful, Idalia." He told her, stroking her yellow hair. "You've grown up to be more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. And such an amazing person." Idalia rolled her eyes.

"Papa," She laughed. "You tell me that every day." Her father's smile disappeared and his eyes hardened at her.

"I know, Idalia. But today I must tell you something else." Noticing the change in her father, Idalia's thoughts of Manny were swept aside, concern clouding her thoughts.

"What's wrong, papa?" She asked, taking his hand.

"You're getting married." He blurted out. Idalia's hand fell. "A man offered a herd of cattle for you, and the village would greatly prosper from that, so I agreed." Idalia's eyes filled with tears.

"He'll be here for you by the end of the day, and you are to go and live in his village."

Idalia began to back away, shaking her head.

"No, papa. Please no." Her father's face was stone.

"You knew this would happen. You're a woman now, well past the age of marriage. You can't spend your life running around with that shepherd boy." Idalia was crying now, loudly.

"I love Manny!" She screamed.

"It doesn't matter." Her father turned away so Idalia wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He hated doing this, but the man had threatened to raid their village if he did not agree, and his warriors alone were double the size of their small community. He had no choice, despite his daughter's protests and the agony in his own heart.

Idalia sobbed on her bedroll, thinking only of Manny and the future they should have had.

Little did either of them know, Manny had been outside the tent and had heard their entire exchange. At first, he felt bitter sadness at the thought of her marrying another man. But hearing her proclaim that she loved him, as he loved her, gave Manny strength. Manny ran from the tent, mind made up and jaw set. He would fight for Idalia. And he would win.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok that last chapter was a big one! Historically speaking, I'm not sure if everything was accurate, but that's alright, right? Cause this is a fiction story set in a legit magic world. Yeah, I don't believe me either. But, oh well! Enjoy this new chapter!**

Manny paused to take a deep breath and he closed his eyes against the memories. He could still see Idalia's childlike face like it had been just this morning since they had sat in the light of the moon together. Now he could look at her and not even recognize her. How far they had both come since that day.

Silence filled the Moon Room as the Guardians waited for Manny to finish his story. Seconds passed agonizingly slow before the founder of the Guardians opened his eyes again. Sadness filled them, sadness beyond human comprehension. Elsa's heart clenched at the sight.

"Well what happened?" Jack blurted out suddenly. Manny blinked as if he just realized they were there. In his grief, he had forgotten he had an audience.

"I died that day. The man came for Idalia, and I fought him. I lost. He was a warrior, I was a shepherd. It wasn't much of a fight." Manny laughed humorlessly. "The entire village came to watch, even Idalia. She was wearing that beautiful dress. She said we would get married after I won, and she would wear that dress, and we could tell our children the stories we made up about the stars." Manny looked around at the faces of the Guardians. Their expressions were all various levels of shock, anger, even interest in the story. Only Elsa's eyes held sympathy. Manny was taken aback by the welling of emotions in Elsa's eyes. The Snow Queen had been quiet through the telling of the story, but he had watched as she silently wiped tears off her cheeks, thinking no one was paying attention to her.

"What happened to Idalia?" Tooth asked quietly. Her tiny fairies chattered in agreement, also wanting to know the answer. Manny didn't answer right away. His face betrayed his discomfort on the subject and North stepped forward and placed a steady hand on Manny's shoulder. Jack noticed that it was a gesture the large man was fond of, and also that he had, perhaps, picked it up from him. All the Guardians seemed to have actually. Something about the show of solidarity, without the need of words, resonated with all of them.

Manny cleared his throat and began again, drawing strength from North.

"Idalia married the man who killed me that night. Then she killed him, and herself, using poison." Tooth and all her fairies collectively gasped. Bunnymund winced sympathetically. North hung his head. Sandy placed another hand on Manny's knee, the farthest he could reach. Jack was wide eyed and frozen in place, feet planted heavily on the ground. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. She was unaware of Manny watching her as she absentmindedly stroked Jack's arm, her mind spinning a mile a minute.

"How did you become the Moon?" She asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

Heads again whipped around to Elsa. She ignored them and stared directly at Manny.

"You made the rest of the Guardians, correct? So who made _you?_ " Manny opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and opened it again.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." He answered. "As far as I know, I was the first human to become an eternal spirit. There were already spirits of course, nature spirits and the like, but I was the first _human_ spirit. Idalia was the second. After we awoke to our new lives, we tried to find each other again, but we found out quickly that we weren't the same people that we had been. She was vindictive and scalding. Her temper was quick and explosive. I on the other hand was calmer than I even had been in life. Though, to be fair to myself, I did only ever do one irrational thing in it. We were both...older too. Our bodies had aged to become like we are now. More adult. But also...ageless. It's hard to explain."

Elsa nodded, somehow seeming to understand his babble. Jack looked utterly lost, as did the rest of the Guardians. Although, Sandy seemed to identify with what he was saying. Jack thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was the first Guardian to be resurrected by Manny.

"Anyway," Manny continued, "I learned very quickly to stay away from her. It broke my heart, still does, but she isn't the same girl that I loved as a human. And I am not the same boy."

"Do you have any theories on how you became this?" Tooth asked. Manny paused and considered.

"Yes and no. When I awoke, I was not alone persay. I was surrounded by many nature spirits. Spirits of the wind, spirits of the hills and mountains, animal spirits. Even sky spirits like my people used to worship. None of them gave me an explanation as to why I was there, or why they were there but they did say that I was supposed to be their new leader. That their old king had left them and I had taken his place. It took me a while to accept the responsibility but it's really the only explanation I have. That the old king made me, much in the way I made you."

"What does that have to do with now? With Pitch and Pandora and the others?" Bunnymund grouched.

"Quiet, Bunny!" North commanded, but Manny laid a gentle hand atop the one rested on his shoulder.

"It doesn't, Aster, but it helps Elsa to understand our world. The world she is about to be fighting for." Bunnymund grumbled under his breath but sat back and allowed Manny to continue.

"You see Elsa, nature-all nature- has life. Spirits Guard that life. It is up to me to keep those spirits both in line and doing their jobs. However, there were no Guardians to protect _human_ life. Perhaps I was meant to be the first. But as humanity grew and expanded, it became obvious to me that I could not do it alone. Humanity had too many aspects that needed to be Guarded. Not just life itself, but what makes up a human being. Their hopes, their memories, their dreams. Their wonder. Their fun. I chose a Guardian to protect each one of these elements of human life, humans who embodied each of the elements that I wanted to protect. And the system worked, despite the fact that spirits were created to systematically destroy everything I built. For each Guardian I created, an opposite was made as well. They do their best to fundamentally ruin humanity. And that's what we are facing now. They've somehow gained enough power to band together, and the stronger they become, the weaker the Guardians become."

"That's why you need me. I don't have an opposite. I'm not a Guardian. I'm human." Elsa realized. Manny nodded.

"I don't know where you got your powers, and I don't think we'll ever know, but I do know that we're going to need them."

Elsa clenched her jaw. Jack noticed a fire burning in her eyes he had never seen before. He had caught glimpses, while she was fighting Hans's men in their ice castle, when she was dealing with a particularly irritating dignitary or subject. It was determination. Jack felt his long dead heart clench in his chest. He was torn between the two sides of himself. The Guardian side, which wanted nothing more than Elsa's help to protect the children of the world, and the side that was hopelessly in love with her, which wanted nothing more than to keep her far away from anything that might hurt her. He knew he had to let her fight but he was determined he was going to protect her. He had no opposite, not that he knew of, and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt Elsa. He clenched his staff tighter in his fist, resolute in his vow to himself.

North spoke next, surprising the others.

"I think she and Jack need to know about the others. Pandora, Lethe...Krampus. Our stories as well." Manny nodded. Tooth and Bunnymund looked extremely uncomfortable, but they agreed too.

"Finally!" Jack butted in. "Everyone knows my story but I know next to nothing about you guys! It's about time I'm let into the loop." The tense air broke with a little laughter and Jack felt a little pride. After all, he was the Guardian of Fun. He was happy that he could help his friends laugh, even if it was just for a moment, during this hard time.

North rang his little silver bell again.

"We are going to be here a while. We need refreshments." He said with a small smile. Dozens of elves again burst into the room, this time with several trays of food and drink. Elsa gratefully accepted a steaming mug of hot chocolate and inhaled the scent, thinking of Anna. Jack crammed three cookies in his mouth and shoved another dozen in his pocket. Looking at Elsa thoughtfully, he grabbed another handful and moved to shove them in her new sweater's pockets as well.

"Jack!" She complained, as cookie crumbs rained down her front. Jack bent down slightly so he was shorter than her, turned up his head, and opened his eyes wide. Sticking out his bottom lip just a little, he begged.

"Elsaaaa. These are the best cookies in the _world_. _"_ Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Wrap them in a napkin first. This is brand new." Jack thrust his fist in the air triumphantly. North laughed across the room.

"I'll send you the recipe." He said to Elsa. She smiled gratefully as Jack shoved a dozen cookies at her chest.

New chairs were brought in for everyone. Jack left his untouched, preferring instead to perch on the back of Elsa's with one foot dangling to the side. Once everyone was settled in Manny once again took control of the room.

"Jack, Elsa, I presume North told you Samir's story?"

Jack and Elsa nodded.

Jack looked over at Sandy, who was munching happily on a cookie. He still couldn't believe that Sandy- _Sandy-_ was Pitch's brother.

"Alright then." Manny clapped his hands together weakly. He still looked rather awful, but the cookies and steaming warm milk had brought a bit more color back to his cheeks, and as long as he stayed off his feet, he would be fine. He would need lots of rest later, but for now, sitting and talking wouldn't further injure him.

"Who's next?" He inquired. Awkward silence once again filled the room. The ticking of a clock could be heard, that is, until North kicked out the rude little elf that had been standing in the corner clicking his tongue. That distraction gone, the silence returned, thick and seemingly impenetrable.

"I'll go next." North's heavy voice sounded through the room. Jack bristled on his perch.

"When I was a young man, I was a priest…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten a chapter out in the past few days. I had to get braces and I've been extremely grouchy. Well, more grouchy than usual at least. Being 18 and having your dentist tell you "Yeah you should have had these** _ **years**_ **ago" isn't really a thriller. But hey, up to 20% of braces wearers are adults, so if you are over the age of 18 and worried about your teeth, don't be! It's an investment in your own future. But oh well, you guys don't care about my dental life, you care about Jack and Elsa! And I can't blame you. Their teeth are much better than mine.**

 **All this dental talk makes me wish this was Tooth's chapter. But alas, it's North's. Enjoy anyway!**

 _500 years ago…_

The light of the candle was fading extremely dim as Nicklaus's quill scratched across the page. He knew he shouldn't be wasting paper on sketching, but he had always been a bit of a rule breaker, even after he was ordained. And besides, his sketches were incredibly important to him. He had illustrated many church documents with his drawings and these sketches helped him to practice his skill. He was sure that no one would really mind. At least, as long as he kept it a secret.

Right now, he was working on the sketch for a new wood carving project of his. Something to keep his hands busy mostly but also, he had come to enjoy showing off his creations to the children who roamed the streets around the monastery. Often times, most times, alright _every time_ , Nicklaus ended up giving a child his creation because seeing the wonder in their eyes as he gave them a gift was the most beautiful thing in his dreary life. Right now he was drawing an exaggerated form of a duck with legs replaced with wheels, that was able to be dragged around by a short rope. He imagined the children would be delighted to run around pulling the small toy around with them. He had a particular little girl in mind to give this particular present to, a small girl who often shared what little food she had with the birds down by the lake. He often went down to the lake for a stroll after mass and saw her there calling out to the birds by name and feeding them from her hands.

He finished his sketch quickly as the light of the candle dimmed and flickered out, leaving his cell in pitch black. He could work for hours more, probably finishing the toy entirely, if it weren't for the waste of candles. He hated being ideal, and now he was full of energy with no place to direct it to. Nicklaus sighed heavily and pushed himself backwards. He stretched his large body as he stood before crossing the room to throw open the small window of his cell. Silver moonlight poured through the window and spilled onto the floor like liquid. Nicklaus put his chin in his hands as he stared out into the night. He admired the sprawling city of Moscow as it sparkled under the light of the moon. The city was just under two hundred years old and it was utterly wonderful, at least in Nicklaus's eyes. He grew up much farther north and traveled south to Rome to obtain his ordination in the church, but after receiving his priesthood, he returned to the vast tundra that he called home.

He had missed the snow. The blue sky and green grass was beautiful to behold, he couldn't deny, but there was something about the way the pure white of a fresh snowfall glittered in the light of the moon that Nicklaus would not give up for anything. It seconded only to the wonder in a child's eyes to him.

Leaving his window open and letting the cold winter air fill his room, Nicklaus laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Early the next morning, before the sun even rose, Nicklaus was roused by the ringing of the monastery's bells. Quickly and efficiently, he rose from bed, dressed, washed his face, and exited his cell. Walking down the narrow hallways he greeted many of his fellow brother priests on their way to their morning chores. Nicklaus himself was on his way to the stables where he tended the monastery's horses and reindeer. Nicklaus loved taking care of the animals, especially the reindeer. They were so smart, almost like people. And a team of reindeer was twice as surefooted as twice as many horses.

Nicklaus entered the stables and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. His lungs were filled with the musty smell of horses and reindeer, of hay and wood, and the ever present crisp scent of snow. He went about feeding them while humming a cheery tune, stopping to pet and shower compliments upon each and every one of them. The horses whinned and shook their manes, quickly turning their attention to the food, but the reindeer eagerly licked his hands and rubbed their snouts against his hand. They even made several noises that Nicklaus liked to think were _thank yous_ and perhaps, on his sadder days, compliments in return.

Horses and deer fed, he left the stables to feed himself. The sun had not yet risen, though it was beginning to, and Nicklaus knew that before the sun was overhead he would be back to the stables to clean the stalls and polish the harnesses. Just like he had done every day for eighteen years. Eighteen years he had been at this monastery, cleaning up after the livestock, making his toys, praying. He was easily old enough to be considered an elder priest, an elder in general, but there was still a skip in his step that resembled a man much younger. His blue eyes still twinkled brightly and he still laughed so loud and hard that his considerable girth jiggled with him. His long beard and hair were solid grey and laugh and smile lines marked his face.

Nicklaus was eating his breakfast of warm gruel when the Bishop approached him.

"Good morning Brother Nicklaus." He greeted warmly. Nicklaus inclined his head and responded.

"Good morning Father."

"I have a special mission I need you to fulfil for me today. Do you think you can handle it?"

The Father's eyes sparkled merrily. He and Nicklaus had been friends a long time, since Nicklaus had arrived at the monastery, and he often asked Nicklaus to run errands for him.

"I do believe I can, Father." Nicklaus laughed.

"Good! I need you to load up a sled and run some supplies northwards. There's a village whose supply house burnt and they lost most of their grain for the winter. Take some warm blankets as well. A team of ten horses should do, don't you think?"

Nicklaus shook his head.

"Eight. Reindeer that is." Father shook his head and laughed.

"You and those deer, Nicklaus. Fine, take them, but I need you to leave immediately." Nicklaus nodded and quickly finished his meager breakfast.

"I'll take some toys for the village children as well." Father smiled.

"I knew you would, Saint Nick." Father's nickname for him always made Nicklaus laugh. As he walked away, Father called after him.

"You know they'll saint you one day, Nick! Patron saint of giving out toys!"

"Whatever you say, Father!" Nicklaus called back. He quickly hurried to his room and put on his warmest robes. He stripped the blankets off his bed and wrapped the pile of toys in that stood in the corner in them. He also grabbed his sketches off the desk, some wood, and his carving tools. Something to work on along the journey. When he finally made it to the stables, his brothers had loaded up the sled with blankets and grain and other essentials for the village. However, the reindeer still stood unharnessed in their stalls.

"Nick," His brothers complained. "The beasts won't let us anywhere near them!" Nicklaus chuckled and tossed his bag into the sled.

"You have to talk to them! They're smart." Nicklaus responded. He approached the wildest of the deer and in soothing tones told him that he was going to harness him, and that he would lead the sled up to the village. The deer calmed immediately and allowed Nicklaus to harness him and lead him to the front of the sled. The remaining seven deer followed suite. The other brothers stood in awe shaking their heads.

"You'll have to teach us how to soothe the beasts when you return, Nick." One commented. Nicklaus settled into the driver's seat and took the reins.

"You'll have to stop calling them beasts first, brother." Nicklaus laughed. He snapped the reins and the deer took of, easily pulling the sled through the fresh snow.

The reindeers made good time, marching away in the snow. Moscow faded quickly behind them and the woods surrounded them. The snow and trees swallowed all sound and it was like being in a frozen world, just the nine of them. For the first few hours, they periodically passed other sleighs and people but before long there was nothing but the beat of their hoofs and Nicklaus's whistle in the great white expanse of land before them. Nicklaus was able to carve and perfect nearly all his sketches, adding three or four toys to his sack along the way. Just before nightfall he reached the village that was in such desperate need. Adults swarmed his sleigh, eager to distribute the goods that they needed. Nicklaus let them handle the grain and blankets as he took his sack and gathered the children around him.

Mothers watched with tears in their eyes as the children received toy after toy. After each and every child had a present from Nicklaus, they ran around in the streets playing and screaming in joy. Nicklaus was smiling just as wide as any of them. Before long, the village leaders came and greeted him. They invited him into their homes and showered him with what little comforts they had. He gently refused all but a warm cup of tea and a small bowl of soup. He also accepted a warm place to sleep for the night, right after he tended to the reindeers' needs for the night.

The rest of the night was spent listening to stories being told, children laughing, and women singing. Nicklaus was enthralled with the stories that the older women told, though they were meant for children. He loved the way a good story could take you to a different place, a different time. He was one of the privileged few people in the world that knew how to read, but stories like this weren't written on the page. They were passed through memories, person to person, generation to generation. Nicklaus vowed to change that when he returned to the monastery. He would pen the stories himself, that that they could be shared with people across the world. He thought it was a little ambitious, but he was sure that many other people would enjoy hearing the stories that he loved so well.

He went to sleep that night dreaming of sharing stories and toys with children all over the world.

The next morning he woke late, well after the sun had risen. Panicked, he rushed to get his reindeer harnessed and the sled ready to leave. The villagers were sad to see him go, but he promised to visit around the same time next year, bringing more toys for the children. He pushed the reindeer harder than he normally would to make up for lost time.

Around midday, he slowed them to a normal pace, assuming they were back on track. They all let out a noise of relief and Nicklaus laughed.

"I am sorry my friends. I will give you each extra hay when we return hom- What is that?" Nicklaus changed courses in the middle of his sentence. He slowed the reindeer to a halt and he jumped out of the sleigh to investigate. On the side of the track, a larger sled was overturned. The horses that had once been pulling it were laying a few feet away, obviously injured. A pair of feet stuck out from beneath the sled and crying could be heard. The closer Nicklaus approached, the more the crying sounded like a small child.

"Hello?" He called out. "Are you alright?" He circled the sled looking for any adult or a way to get the child out from underneath. All he could find was a small gap from where the sled was leaning on a rock.

"Help, please!" The child's voice called from beneath the sled. "My papa is not breathing. He hasn't moved in hours. Help!" Small fingers reached out from underneath the gap. Nicklaus squared his shoulders. He wasn't sure he could move the sled, but he was damn sure going to try.

He wedged his fingers as far as he could under the gap, feeling the snow cold against them. The wood was slippery and wet and he couldn't get a very good grip but he still lifted with all his might. The first few tries, nothing happened. He grunted and groaned and shoved and pulled, but the sled stayed firmly against the ground.

"Please help me! It's so dark in here." The child cried again. Nicklaus gripped the sled with renewed vigor at the child's desperate pleading. With all his strength he lifted up and slowly, the sled began to rise. He lifted it about to knee height before the child could crawl out, but as soon as the little girl was safe, he dropped it with a heavy thud. A sick crunch could be heard as the sled landed back on the legs of her dead father, and Nicklaus winced, hoping she didn't hear.

He wiped his hands on his pants and turned to help the child. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Father!" She exclaimed. Nicklaus bent down and picked her up. She weighed next to nothing compared to the sleigh after all. He carried her over to his own sled and set her in the seat. While she marveled at the reindeer, he dug in his sack for any extra toys that might be left over from the villager's children. Just when he was about to give up, his fingers brushed soft cloth and he drew out a small doll that he had made from scrabs of fabric. Satisfied, he turned to hand it to the small girl.

Just as he stuck out his arm to hand it to her, a strange feeling rose up in his chest. Numbness spread down his arm and a sharp pain blossomed above his breast. He dropped the doll in the girl's lap and grasped his chest. The pain increased and the wind was driven from his lungs like he had been hit. Nicklaus fell to his knees. The world blurred, his hearing faded. He could vaguely hear the girl's panicked screams, but he couldn't respond. He fell on his back into the snow, but he couldn't feel the cold. All he could see was the vast grey sky and the falling snowflakes. Then a flash of white, and nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this chapter's gonna be really short, I want to dive right into Tooth's chapter, which will be next. I'm really excited about her chapter in particular because it took me forever to come up with the concept. After Tooth there will be another brief interlude chapter, than Bunny's story, and then back on with the plot. Hopefully those will all be posted within the next couple of days. Enjoy!**

"You died of a heart attack?" Jack chortled. North crossed his arms indignantly.

"You skipped the part where I saved a child's life." He huffed. Bunnymund scoffed.

"You think that's sad, wait till you hear Tooth's story!" He laughed. Tooth's wings fluttered angrily.

"My story is better than yours, Bunny!" Elsa was wide eyed and confused again. They were arguing over who had the better _death?_ As if it was just a tall tale that they were telling, trying to outdo each other? She was struck once again by how _inhuman_ they were. Obviously it was hard to look at Bunnymund or Sandy or Tooth and think _human being_ but North and Jack and Manny all looked just like any old person of the streets. And the other three's compassion and mannerisms were distinctly human so when she talked to them it was easy to forget that they weren't. But now, all of them were foreign to her, even Jack, who was laughing at how North had _died_.

Elsa felt very much the outsider all of a sudden. Jack stopped laughing eventually and began to toy with Elsa's braid from the top of her chair. She shivered at his touch, nothing to do with his cold hands and everything to do with the strange separation she felt from him in that moment. Jack didn't notice and she was grateful. After a few moments she let herself relax into his touch, reminding herself that he was still Jack. They just all had different perceptions on things. Still she couldn't help but wonder if in a hundred years from now, the Guardians would gather like this again and talk about her death in the same manner. Would Jack even care?

She abandoned those thoughts as soon as they arose. There were more important things to worry about now.

Manny interrupted the Guardian's bickering and Elsa's train of thought by clearing his throat. The room was all at once quiet and all eyes were on him.

"Talitha, I think it would be pertinent for you to go next." He commented lightly, but firmly. Tooth nodded and wrung her hands nervously.

"I was a healer when I was alive. My husband Ralph always teased me that I healed more animals than humans though…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have no organizational pattern for posting these chapters. Sorry! Enjoy anyway!**

 _487 years ago…_

"Talitha!" A masculine voice called out, with humor in his voice. "Talitha where are you?"

"In here, Ralph." Talitha answered, her voice more serious. Footsteps could he heard approaching and a large blond head stuck its way into the room where Talitha was crouched on the floor.

"Tal, what are you doing on the floor?" Ralph questioned with mirth. Talitha looked up at him with a stern expression on her face.

"Shh! She's sleeping." She reprimanded. She turned back to the crate that sat in front of her. Ralph entered the room as quietly as he could, trying to appease Talitha.

"What is it this time, Tal?" He whispered. "A bunny? A squirrel?" He peered into the crate and into the folds of the soft cloth that was placed at the bottom. Inside, rested a small bluebird with gauze wrapped around its wing.

"Tal, those things can make you sick." Ralph whispered. Talitha shook her head.

"She's sick herself. It would be wrong to just leave her."

"We could eat her." Ralph suggested. Talitha's head shot up in anger, only to see Ralph holding back a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, leave her for a while. Like you said, she's sleeping." Ralph stood and dragged Talitha out of the room with him.

"You know we're supposed to meet Letty for the festival." Ralph mentioned as he continued to pull her out of the house.

"Yes I know. I was about to leave." Talitha grouched. She yanked her arm from Ralph's and smoothed her dress. Ralph laughed.

"No you weren't, Tal." He responded. He pulled a strand of Talitha's dark black hair fondly. Talitha smiled at the familiar gesture. Even when her mind was far away, her husband always had a way of bringing her back to reality and making her smile.

"I'm sorry Ralph. You know how I am." Ralph smiled good naturedly, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I wouldn't want you any other way, Talitha." He said truthfully. He grabbed Talitha's hand, and this time, she let him. Together, they walked to the town's center to meet Letty.

Letty was Talitha's best friend and Ralph's cousin. She and Ralph were supposed to marry a few years ago, but Ralph had fallen head over heels for Talitha and abandoned his fiancee. However, Letty was good natured about it and she and Talitha's friendship had never suffered. Letty was still unmarried but seemed happy, so Talitha never worried. She knew Letty would be alright.

Since then, Talitha had become their village's healer. She spent her days tending to the ill, healing injuries, and brewing medicine to take to the elders of the village. She had even begun learning to read, though it was in secret, from Ralph's official papers. As a scribe for the Duke, Ralph often brought his work home with him and he was insistent on teaching Talitha. Talitha preferred to spend her time with the animals that also seemed to seek her out for treatment, but she was grateful for the lessons nonetheless. She knew that they would come in handy someday.

Today however, was the village festival. Harvest had just finished in the fields and everyone was celebrating another good year and abundant crop. Musicians had been hired by the Duke to play in the town's square and a great feast would be held in his castle to which everyone in the village was invited. Their Duke was exceedingly generous and kind, sharing all the profit that the village made for him with the villagers who made it.

Ralph and Talitha were going to meet Letty and go see the musicians. Letty loved music more than anything and had a wonderful voice. Talitha tried to get her to run away with the musicians every year at this time, but Letty never did. She'd laugh and say _'maybe next year_ ', and then spend the rest of the year talking of the adventures she'd have when she eventually went.

Talitha spotted Letty as soon as they entered the town's square. Letty's shock of beautiful red hair was easy to see over the dozens of blondes and brunettes that made up the crowd. Talitha and Ralph made their way over to their friend easily, and the three of them spent the next few hours listening to the music and talking with the other town's people.

"Will this be the year, Letty?" Ralph asked sipping his ale. Letty smiled a smile that screamed to the world that she knew more than anyone else. Her eyes were mischievous.

"I do believe that it will, my dear cousin." She replied. Ralph spit his drink. Talitha's eyes were wide.

"You don't mean it do you Letty?" She inquired. Letty nodded.

"I do indeed, Talitha. This shall be the year I begin my adventures. As soon as the feast is over, I plan on joining the musicians in their journey. They're on their way to play for the king you know." Talitha's mouth spread into a great smile.

"Oh, Letty! I'm so happy for you! But I'm going to miss you so much." She cried, throwing her arms around her friend.

"You'll forget all about me soon." Letty teased.

"Never." Talitha declared. Just then, a page arrived in the square. He climbed up on stage and shouted the words everyone had been waiting to hear.

"It is time for the feast!" The crowd cheered and moved in mass towards the castle. Talitha, Letty, and Ralph linked arms so as not to be separated.

Twelve courses were served over the course of the next few hours. Soups, roasted ducks, chickens, and swans, beautiful vegetables, incredible fruits, mouthwatering breads, fantastical desserts, all served with a pageantry unknown to common folk like Talitha, Ralph, and Letty. Talitha joked that it was the world's best going away party, just for Letty. Halfway between the last course, jesters began doing acrobatics on the table in front of them. Talitha and Letty clapped and laughed at their antics, but Ralph seemed to not be paying attention. In fact, he was not eating either. He was clutching his head with a worried look on his face. Talitha noticed his expression and turned to him, worried.

"Ralph, love, what's wrong?" She asked. Her voice took on the soothing tone she used when she was treating her patients.

"Dizzy." He mumbled. Talitha grabbed his arm and stood, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's get you home, darling." She said softly. "Letty," she called to her friend. Letty looked up from the acrobats at her friends.

"Come and say goodbye before you leave." Talitha smiled softly. Letty nodded and turned back to the tumblers, laughing. Talitha began guiding Ralph towards their cottage. Upon reaching their home, Ralph collapsed into bed, unconscious. Talitha removed his shirt and felt the fever raging through his body. Working quickly, she piled blankets on top of him and threw some stones in the fire to warm. Hurrying to her herb supplies, she mixed up a tea and trickled it down his throat. He sputtered at the liquid but it went down all the same.

She removed the stones from the fire with tongs and placed them in between the blankets covering her husband. He began to sweat and she allowed herself to take a deep breath. After a few moments of watching him, her mind again began to race. What could have made him so sick, so fast? She collapsed into a chair and racked her brain for any knowledge on what his illness might be. A few hours of thinking lead to nothing.

Talitha was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without rising, she called for whomever it was to enter. She'd no energy to entertain, but she assumed it would be Letty, and she was right. Her friend entered the room, face flushed from ale and laughter evident on her face.

"You missed the actors, Tal! They performed quite the skit involving the king and his many- Tal what's wrong?" Talitha had burst into tears at the sight of her friend.

"Ralph!" She cried. "I don't know what to do!" Letty embraced her friend, looking over her shoulder at the unconscious man.

"Oh, Tal, you're the best healer this town has had in ages. You'll figure something out, I'm sure." Talitha's body racked with sobs.

"I'll stay until he's better." Letty promised her friend. Talitha pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"Letty, you don't have to do that. It's your dream." Letty shook her head.

"There's always next year. You need me." Talitha nodded slowly and embraced Letty again.

"You're such a good friend, Letty." She whispered, before falling asleep in her arms.

The next two weeks Letty hardly left Talitha's side. She only ventured out to gather more herbs for her friend. Ralph remained unconscious, though his fever broke around ten days in. Talitha continued to trickle tea down his throat and fed him with a mixture of honey and milk. However, he rapidly lost weight despite her best efforts. He made no noise in his sleep, save the occasional moan, and she constantly was checking his breathing. Otherwise, it was impossible to tell if he was awake. Talitha became incredibly disheveled herself. Her hair tangled into an unrecognizable mass, her clothing was stained with herbs and dirt from kneeling at Ralph's side. Her other patients only came to see her in emergencies. Letty took care of the daily medicine runs Talitha usually made. She often returned to find Talitha asleep on the floor, leaning against Ralph's sickbed, holding his fevered hand.

After two weeks had passed, Talitha was beginning to give up hope. She had no more remedies that she could try, and Ralph hadn't responded to any of them anyway. His fever broke, but he still wouldn't wake. She confided to Letty that she had no idea what to do.

"Letty, I-I don't know what I'll do without him. But I don't know how to save him either."

"Tal, you'll figure something out. Have faith."

"I don't know if I can." Letty urged Talitha to eat.

"You can't do anything if you collapse too." As they argued, they heard a stirring in the corner from where Ralph's bed lay. Both their heads flew to the noise. Slowly but surely, Ralph was waking. Talitha fled to his side, grasping his hand with all her fragile strength. His eyes fluttered open, clouded, but awake.

"Ralph, Ralph my love." Talitha cried happily. Ralph opened his mouth to speak and Talitha leaned closer to hear.

"Le-Letty?" He stuttered. Talitha tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"No, love. It's me. Talitha!" Ralph blinked.

"Talitha? Oh, right. The town's healer." His eyes met Talitha's, who was on the verge of tears.

"You're a friend of my fiancee too, aren't you?" He asked. He removed his hand from hers and sat up slowly.

"What's happened? Why am I here, Talitha? Where is Letty?" His eyes circled the room, landing on a stunned Letty at the table.

"Letty, my love!" Ralph called weakly. "What has happened?" Letty's mouth opened and shut several times before she could answer.

"Sweet cousin, do you not remember? You fell sick at the feast." She responded cautiously.

"Feast? Good heavens it's already harvest time?" His hand flew to his face in shock. Talitha still sat on the floor umoving.

"Dear healer, rejoice!" Ralph laughed. "You've healed me. I feel completely healthy. Though, I admit, I don't remember the feast. How long have I been sick?" He asked.

Talitha did not answer. Letty chimed in.

"Two weeks." She said.

"Heavens!" Ralph exclaimed. "My master must be livid." Letty gapped.

"Ralph you finished your apprenticeship years ago!" She cried. "You're the Duke's scribe!" Ralph laughed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring Talitha entirely now.

"My love, I've still another year left of my apprenticeship! I won't be the Duke's scribe for decades either, not if my master has a say about it."

"Your master died, Ralph!" Letty exclaimed. "Years ago!" Ralph frowned.

"Letty," he reprimanded sternly. "That is enough nonsense. I've been sick, I'm not a fool." He stood up and began walking unsteadily towards the door. Talitha suddenly snapped from her stillness, grabbing his pant leg desperately. He looked down at her in shock.

"Ralph," Talitha whispered, crying heavily. "Please, my love, remember me? I am your wife!" Ralph frowned again.

"This is too much. You women had too much time to plan while I was asleep. But, I am not falling for it! The joke's over." He shook is leg until Talitha let go. She fell to the floor in a heap. Ralph strode out the door purposefully, wobbling a little. Letty stood to go after him, but she turned to Talitha.

"Worry not, friend. He'll remember before long. Until then, I'll look after him." And she rushed out the door, leaving Talitha alone.

For a few minutes she remained on the floor staring at the door where Ralph had disappeared. Then, she stood and crawled into his bed, pulled the blankets up over her head, and fell into a dead sleep, crying even in her dreams.

Months passed. Ralph did not regain his memories. Talitha hardly stirred from her bed. Patients stopped coming to see her. Letty tried her best to get Ralph to remember, or Talitha to move, but neither would budge. Finally, Ralph insisted upon seeing Talitha. He burst into her room and she didn't even turn to look at him in her grief.

He was struck by how different she looked. She had lost weight to the point of emaciation. Her hair was tangled and dull. Her breathing looking like it would break her small frame with every intake of air.

"Talitha." He said. She didn't move except to close her eyes against the sound of his voice. Hearing it without the recognition of her or the love that used to be in his words was painful.

"Talitha this needs to end. You cannot keep pretending that we were married. It never happened. And tomorrow I'm marrying Letty. You need to stop this farce, this obsession with me. I will be Letty's husband, never yours." His voice was harsh as he delivered the news. Talitha's heart skipped a beat at his proclamation, but she didn't give away that she had even heard it. Ralph sighed and angrily left the room. She heard the door slam and her silent tears soaked the pillow beneath her head. Still, she did not move.

The next day she wept again as she heard the town's church bells ringing. She knew then that her husband and Letty had been married, and that all hope was gone. Ralph would never remember now, and even her best friend had betrayed her. Her grief was overwhelming.

The next day, Letty found her dead in her bed.

The day after that was her funeral.

That was the day Ralph remembered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So in writing about Tooth's story, I remembered that I forgot to write about North's opposite. I had the story in mind, but I wasn't able to work it in with the story of his death, and then I forgot to post it. So, I'm going to attempt to work in this chapter, but I apologize if it seems forced. I want to keep the story on track, with Bunny's chapter next, so this chapter might be a little long as well. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

"What happened to Letty?" Elsa asked Tooth. Tooth smiled.

"She finally went off with the singers. She was renowned all over the world for for the passion she put into her music. They say she sang with such grief in her voice that it made statues cry. But it was short lived. She only survived a few years after us. She died of a sickness just like Ralph's. Only she didn't wake up." Tooth had a wistful look in her eyes.

"And she became your opposite, didn't she?" Elsa asked. Tooth looked at her, impressed she had put that together.

"Yes she did. She's known by Lethe now." Elsa's eyes sparkled in recognition.

"Like the Greek goddess of memory loss?" Tooth nodded.

"Wait a sec," Jack interjected. "If your opposite, and Sandy's, and Manny's all came from the same story, what about North's? Did you know yours too?"

North looked bashful at the accusation.

"Yes." He hedged.

"And?" Jack and Elsa prodded together.

"We were only telling our death stories!" He defended. "Krampus has nothing to do with my death."

Manny sighed.

"Nick, they still deserve to know." North groaned.

"Krampus?" Elsa asked. "That demon that eats naughty children?"

"He doesn't actually eat them." Nick defended.

"Nick!" Manny reminded.

"Fine! He is my twin. He died years before me. We were not close."

Jack threw up his hands in exasperation.

"That doesn't explain anything!" He yelled.

"Isn't it Bunny's turn?" North tried to change the subject.

"Oh no, mate." Bunny laughed. "You gotta tell the whole story before I talk about mine."

"It's only fair." Tooth laughed. Sandy nodded.

"Fine!" North growled.

Alyosha and Nicklaus couldn't have been more different as children. Even in looks, the twins were polar opposites. Nicklaus was fair skinned, fair haired, and blue eyed. Alyosha was a dark tan, black hair, and brown eyed. Nicklaus was adamant about joining the clergy early on in life. Alyosha spent his days skipping chores, breaking things, and stealing.

When the boys reached adulthood, Nicklaus journeyed to Rome to join the clergy, Alyosha stayed in Russia drinking and stealing. Mother's kept their children away from him the best they could, pulling them away on the street, telling them to behave or they'd end up like him. Alyosha reveled in it. He loved being the center of attention, even if the attention was negative. He was always on someone's mind, he figured, and that was what life was truly about after all.

The only person in the world Alyosha cared about was Nicklaus. Though he would never admit it, he admired his brother for his beliefs and convictions, and in truth, he wished that he could be like him. He tried for a while, secretly doing good deeds like leaving food on a hungry widow's doorstep, leaving an extra large donation to the church. Leading a lost child home. But no matter what he did, it was accredited to Nicklaus, and Alyosha was forgotten. It suited Alyosha fine,or at least, he told himself it did. Until Nicklaus left for Rome that is. After that, when he continued to work in the shadows as a good samaritan and he still went unnoticed, he began to feel resentful. He did less and less good as the years went on. He began stealing quickly after that. First it was just from other thieves, and he'd return most of the money. He saved just enough to buy himself some vodka or other drink. Then he began stealing from travelers and before long it was from anyone and everyone.

He was regularly drunk and spent his days with other unsavory people. He gambled and lost frequently, racking up a debt bigger than he could steal from a hundred travelers. It wasn't long before they came to collect. When he didn't have the money, even after appealing to Nicklaus to send him some, the debtors made sure he knew that he had to get it...by cutting off one of his feet.

Now disabled, Alyosha was ever more the warning parents gave their children at night.

Alyosha needed to come up with a plan to get the money, and fast. But how? As a drunkard thief, he didn't exactly have friends to borrow money from, and the small amount that Nicklaus had sent him only made his debtors laugh as they disabled him. They took it regardless and called it payment for the time it took them to cut off his foot. Laboring money, they laughed.

He only had a few months to come up with the money. Even if he got a respectable job, it would take him years. He was without hope for weeks.

Until an idea suddenly came to him. Wouldn't the Czar pay good money for the safe return of his heir? He only had one after all, a young boy barely off his mother's teat. The boy was destined to rule Russia eventually, but if he was gone what hope did the empire have? Surely the emperor of a great kingdom would pay a small fortune for his son. Especially when said fortune would be no more than scant change to such a wealthy man.

Alyosha's plan came into formation within a few days. He would grab the boy, run off, and send a letter to the palace. Alyosha could neither read nor write, but the boy surely could. And if it was in the boy's own hand, wouldn't that make it even more intimidating? The Czar would pay the money, the boy would be safely returned, and Alyosha would be free to live his life as he had before. Except, perhaps no more gambling.

And so it went that Alyosha found himself within the palace walls, under the gise of a crippled beggar. He snuck his way to the garden where the young prince was playing under the not so watchful eye of his wet nurse. It took hardly any effort on Alyosha's part to lure the boy away and take him. He kept the boy under the assumption that it was all a great game, convincing him to write a letter to his father for his own ransom.

Alyosha sat back and relaxed when the young prince finally fell asleep. He was smug that his plan would work, and that by tomorrow morning he would be back to his free life, and the boy would be back with his father. He even had the boy make the ransom higher than his gambling debt, just high enough that he could live comfortably for a few decades.

What he didn't take into account was the fact that he could not read, and the child could.

Around midnight, just when Alyosha was starting to drift into sleep himself, shouting was heard outside. Palace guards were surrounding his home. He was immediately alert and quickly put together that the boy had written the letter saying where they were. In a rage, he stuffed the child into a large sack, waking him, and threw the sack over his shoulder. He jumped out the small window in the back of his home and ran into the woods. The child's screaming was muffled by the cloth of the bag, but it was enough to alert the closest guard, who gave chase. The rest of the soldiers followed, shouting and brandishing their weapons.

Alyosha still ran, trying to figure out what to do. Without the ransom, he was dead. If caught with the child, he was dead. The child knew his face, and if he escaped he would be able to identify Alyosha. All these thoughts ran through Alyosha's head a million miles an hour. The guards were gaining on him and he had nowhere to turn in the dense and dark forest. Except up. Gritting his teeth and gripping the sack, he leapt up the nearest tree. His wooden peg where his foot used to be slipped often and he nearly lost his single handed grip many times. Breathing heavy, he finally reached a safe branch. He lifted his leg over the branch and settled the sack in front of him. He pulled the still crying child out of it and covered his mouth with his hand.

The guards were directly below them. Alyosha didn't even breath. The child was wide-eyed and silent, fearing what Alyosha would do if he made a noise. The guards were about to move on when the child drew back and bit Alyosha's hand for all it was worth. Alyosha screamed in pain and fumbled backwards, losing his balance. He began to fall and he reached out and grabbed the child, pulling him with him. The two tumbled down the tree and landed in a heap in the soft snow beneath. Alyosha's blood stained the child's mouth, forever twisted in a bloody scream.

"Eventually, the story got twisted around until Alyosha was the one who bit the child, trying to eat him. That's how Krampus became a child eater." North sighed.

Elsa's mind was spinning with questions, but Jack was faster.

"So your twin...kidnaps kids?" North nodded sadly.

"It's all my fault too." He admitted. "If I had just sent him more money…" Manny held up a silver hand and stopped him.

"If you had sent him more money, he would have continued to gamble his life away and this would still have happened. It wasn't your fault then, and it's not your fault now, Nicklaus." Tooth nodded.

"He's right, North. It's not your fault. No more than it's Sandy's fault Pitch turned out the way he did. Or Manny's fault about Idalia."

"Or yours about Letty." Elsa said gently. Tooth looked at her gratefully.

"Oi, so that makes Pandora my fault then?" Bunny exclaimed. Tooth's eyes widened.

"No-no that's not what I-" Jack interrupted.

"Well, gee, Roo boy. We don't know yet. You haven't told the story." He grinned.

"Frost bite." Bunny said threateningly, starting to stand." Elsa's soft but firm voice interrupted the two's bickering.

"I would like to hear it, Bunny." She said commandingly. Bunny's eyes flickered over to her and softened. He sat back down.

"Crickey." He muttered. "But you better listen. I'm only tellin' it once." Elsa nodded and placed her hands primly on her lap. Jack smirked. Manny rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

"Well, I'm from down unda'..."


	19. 18 and a Half

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been having a lot of trouble writing Bunnymund's chapter. It's not like usual writer's block, because I can sit and write out a chapter in a few hours, it's just that they all seem subpar (even to my standards)... So this is basically a filler chapter to let you know I'm still working on it. Also, this chapter has a couple of ideas for some other stories that I was thinking about writing, and I want some feedback on if they're worth pursuing. I'm sure you'll catch them, you're very smart and perceptive. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I'm going to stop you there, Aster." Manny cut in. Bunnymund stopped speaking abruptly, no arguments, which even Elsa found odd. He must have really not wanted to discuss his past.

"Whoa, we don't get to here Cotton-tail's tale?" Jack complained, floating above Elsa's chair in frustration. "It's the only one left!" Manny looked and Jack with an exasperated fondness.

"I'm aware, Jackson. But I do believe it is time for lunch instead." Jack protested.

"We don't even eat!" He cried. Manny raised an eyebrow at him and Elsa's stomach chimed in appropriately. Jack's pale face flushed red in embarrassment. He sank back down onto the armrest of the chair.

"Sorry, Els." He muttered. North stood and slapped his belly loudly.

"Well, I will have the elves bring in more cookies and milk, yes?" He made to call them but Manny stopped him with a wave of his grey hand and a smile.

"You might be able to live off of milk and cookies, Nick, but Elsa is a human, and a young one at that. She needs real food."

"Aye, carrots might be good for ya mate." Bunny chimed in to Elsa. "Make you see Frostbite here for what he really is. An annoyance." Elsa giggled delicately behind her hand. Jack stood up and began arguing with Bunny loudly. Tooth tried to pull them apart, like usual, and North began yelling about the properties and health qualities of milk and cookies, and how Elsa could do with some "fattening up." Manny sighed and looked over at Elsa like a sheepish father who couldn't control his children, with both love and murder in his eyes. He gestured for her to come help him up and she quickly leapt to his side. Sandy watched them leave the Moon room, started to follow to get away from the yelling, but was dragged back in by Jack who was demanding a second in his snowball vs. egg fight with Bunny. He rolled his eyes and tried to help Tooth subdue them.

Manny and Elsa walked around the workshop until they reached North's office. Manny stopped and entered, guided by Elsa, until they sat in the plush armchairs that sat before North's desk.

"I'm sure he won't mind us taking a moment of refuge here." Manny commented lightly. He reached around to North's desk and picked up a small brass bell. Within seconds of it's ringing, a large and hairy yeti politely knocked on the door and entered. He stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for Manny's order.

"Ahh good, Francis." Manny said. Turning to Elsa he said, "Francis is the workshop's best cook. What would you like for lunch, my dear queen?" He asked. Elsa was at a loss as she stared up at the large hairy beast. She knew it wasn't the oddest thing she had seen lately, even just _today_ , but she still couldn't wrap her mind around giving her lunch order to a yeti.

"A turkey sandwich?" She asked hesitantly. "With no tomato?" The yeti nodded and, knowing Manny required nothing, left the room to attend to Elsa's lunch. Elsa turned back to Manny and laughed. He was also smiling with mirth. They made idle chit-chat for a few moments until Francis returned with Elsa's sandwich, and, to her delight, a glass of milk.

While Elsa ate, Manny distractedly made images with his hands and the silver light that emitted from them, much like how she had seen Sandy do with his golden dream sand. At first the pictures were of flowers and nature scenes, then children playing, the Guardians. Elsa blushed at seeing herself among the series of images he produced, alongside Jack. Then came a few she didn't recognize. A young boy, younger than Jack, seemingly flying, with his hands spread wide and a innocent smile across his silver face.

"Who is that?" Elsa asked suddenly. Manny looked up at her in surprise, as if he had forgotten she was there. He chuckled and made the image bigger. Elsa could see the fringes of his hair in his eyes and the odd feathered cap the boy wore on his head.

"That's Peter. He's another spirit, like Jack and the rest." Manny had a wistful look on his face. "Peter would have made an excellent Guardian. The Guardian of Innocence. He and Jack would have gotten along grandly, or the would have fought awfully for the title of Guardian of Fun. Jack would have won though. That's his center of course, just as Peter's is Innocence." Manny rambled on about the flying boy, but only more questions popped into Elsa's mind.

"Why isn't he a Guardian then?" She asked. "Surely not just because he would fight with Jack. I mean, Bunnymund and Jack fight." Manny laughed lightly.

"No that's not the only reason. No, alas, Peter belongs to the Stars." Elsa's face must have shown her confusion.

"The Stars are spirits too, dear queen. More like a hive mind though, as weird as that sounds. And each Star is a Guardian in their own rights, to a world that is not our own. Peter has the extraordinary opportunity to travel between those worlds, as a spirit of the Stars. That's a luxury not even I am granted." Elsa looked back at the silver image. This boy, younger than even Anna, could do things Manny could not? The spirit that made the Guardians? Her mind could not comprehend.

"What's his story?" Elsa begged Manny to tell her, but he shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually. He and Jack are destined to run into each other sooner or later. You can't have two flying, mischievous teens in one world without them eventually wreaking havoc together." Elsa shuddered at the thought of another Jack. She loved him but the thought was too much for the world to handle. Especially if Peter had a temper like Jack, she thought, remembering how easy it was for Bunny to set Jack off.

She and Manny talked a while longer about some other aspects of the spirit world. It was easy to talk to the Man in the Moon and she found herself completely entranced by the world that she was now a part of. It was incredible to think that just a few weeks ago she was still isolated from her own world, and that a chance meeting with the Guardian of Fun had brought her into not only this world, but her own, for the first time. She thought blissfully of Anna and their tentative new relationship. It would take a while to heal the broken bond between them, maybe years, but Elsa was happier than she had ever been, just because she had the chance.

"So if you're a spirit, and the Stars and the Sun are spirits, but you chose the Guardians, how does that work?" Elsa interrupted whatever Manny had been saying. He smiled like a knowing father.

"I knew you'd ask that eventually." He said proudly. Elsa flicked her bangs back in embarrassment but stared him down, demanding an answer.

"Well first off, all people become spirits eventually. But most of them don't linger here. They don't have a purpose so they move on. But we Guardians and the other spirits stay in this world because we feel we must. Some of us, like Idalia and I, and the Guardians, are chosen to do specific tasks. The Stars, Idalia, and myself were chosen by the Earth to protect her and her inhabitants. I chose the Guardians to help me with that task. The Stars chose Peter and his friends." Elsa almost interrupted him again to ask about Peter's friends, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to change the subject.

"Was the Earth chosen?" She asked instead. Manny shook his head.

"No. She chose for herself. She was the very first spirit to stay here. Or at least, that's the rumor. No one knows for sure. She hasn't spoken to anyone since before even Idalia and I were chosen. When we awoke, we were told we were chosen by others. She must have told them of course, but we don't know how or why."

Elsa pondered for a moment.

"Why do some spirits, like you and Idalia, associate with places like the sun or moon, while some embody a concept, like Jack and winter?" Manny shrugged.

"It's partly to do with our personalities and our past lives, and partly to do with what the world needs from us."

"Are there other seasonal spirits like Jack?" Manny looked uncomfortable at that question. He scratched the back of his neck and looked torn. Elsa laughed, guessing why he didn't want to tell.

"I won't tell Jack." She promised. Manny sighed in relief.

"You know they'd fight." He tried to explain. She laughed again and nodded her understanding.

"Why aren't they Guardians though?" She asked out of curiosity. Manny shrugged again.

"So far we haven't needed them." They sat for a few more moments in the quiet, Elsa wrapping her head around the information, Manny watching her and smiling.

"One more question." Elsa begged. Manny spread his hands wide to show his willingness to answer and joked with her.

"Just one? Are you sure?" Elsa laughed.

"No." Manny gestured for her to continue.

"Why are some spirits like Jack and North and look human, but Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny...don't?" Manny sighed.

"That's quite a question." She bit her lip but didn't retract it.

"Sandy, one would think, would have retained his human shape, or at least his ability to speak. It would make his job as Guardian of Dreams simpler for sure. But instead, he's made of sand and he can't make a sound. Why do you think that would be important for someone who creates and guards dreams?" Manny asked Elsa. He looked at her expectantly, like a teacher waiting for an answer. Elsa took a moment to think it over.

"Dreams are fluid...they twist and turn and change with no rhyme or reason. And often in dreams, one feels helpless, as if their voice can't be heard. He embodies that feeling and proves that you can overcome it." Elsa realized. She looked up at Manny with wide eyes and he smiled and nodded.

"And Tooth?" Elsa's brow furrowed.

"She's…" Her thoughts drifted to Anna and how she was always claiming to see fairies in the castle.

"She's not meant to be remembered, is she?" Elsa interrupted quietly. "Even though she guards memories, she's something that's meant to be dismissed as nothing but a childish fantasy. After all, _real_ people don't look like her." Manny cringed but nodded.

"We just aren't meant to interact with adults. They don't believe in us. And it's easier for us to be forgettable or fanciful so that when the children we guard grow up, they only remember us as dreams...imaginary creatures."

"Because if they believed too much…" Elsa trailed off.

"It would be disastrous." Manny finished. They lapsed into silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

"So Bunny being a bunny, is that the same?" Manny's lip twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"Partly. The reasoning behind why he isn't human is, like Tooth, but as to why he's a bunny…" Manny chuckled. "Well you'll learn when you hear his story."

Elsa's head tilted to the side in confusion. Tooth's story didn't reveal anything about why she was a fairy, why would Bunny's? Manny noticed her confusion.

"Tooth's new form was modeled after the fairies that assist her." Manny said. "They were here before her, guarding memories but without direction. Tooth was made to guide and lead them."

"What did they do before she came along?" Manny laughed loudly this time. His grey face shone brightly as he smiled and Elsa couldn't help but smile back. His normally serious silver eyes were full of mirth as he remembered.

"They took the teeth that hold the memories and hid them. All over the world! They'd just steal them and practically lose them everywhere!" He laughed again. "On more than one occasion, I'd find teeth in my pockets, on the ground, in a tree. They had no organization whatsoever."

Elsa laughed. They reminded her of the way Anna used to hide chocolate in their room. Under pillows, in shoes. Elsa had woken up many times with melted chocolate in her hair because Anna had hidden one under her pillow and forgotten about it.

A few minutes passed after their giggles subsided. Elsa found she had no more questions, other than for Bunnymund, and she found herself itching to hear his story. Manny noticed her burning curiosity and smiled. He gestured for her to help him up, and she jolted up with great speed and enthusiasm. She blushed as her chair toppled over.

Manny laughed and she assisted him towards the door, noting that his strength was less than it had been before when they had entered the room. She hoped that he would rest soon.

They entered the Moon room to find it completely and suspiciously silent. Each Guardian sat in their respective chairs not looking at one another. Arms were crossed, faces were made. Tooth's eyes were shining with angry tears. Jack was the first to notice Elsa and Manny re-enter the room. He jumped up from his chair and sped over to Elsa, his mad expression replaced with pure joy. Elsa couldn't help but blush again, knowing it was directed at her. He reached out absentmindedly and brushed her hair out of her face. Goosebumps rose up on her arms under the soft material of her sweater. Manny pretended to ignore the two winter spirits and took his seat. Jack immediately commandeered Elsa's now free arm and dragged her over to the chair they had been sharing. But this time, instead of perching on the arm as he had been, he sat directly in the seat. Elsa stood awkwardly next to the chair for a moment before Jack rolled his eyes and tugged her into his lap. She yelped as she fell over.

From his lap, she looked up through her bangs to his face. This close, she could see how young he really was. No more than 18, his face was so perfectly pale and round, with snow white freckles under his eyes. His lips were cold and warm at the same time and the palest of pinks. His lashes and brows were dark, unlike his snowy hair, and his blue eyes flashed intensely. His arms around her were strong and thin, like billowy tree branches, and impossibly warm. She fought the urge to close her eyes and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. His mouth was quirked up in a grin as he stared back down at her. Unaware, as they were lost in each other, snow began to fall around them. It wasn't until a snowflake landed directly on Elsa's nose, and Jack chuckled, that they were both snapped out of their reverie of each other. Elsa, mortified, immediately sat up and tried to escape the confines of Jack's lap, but he just laughed louder and held on to her waist, while turning his attention back to the Guardians.

Tooth's tears were freely flowing down her face now, and her hands were clasped together as she watched them. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Sandy was smiling softly and golden sand was absentmindedly swirling around him making the entire room glow a soft gold. Bunny's ears were down, a sad expression on his face, mixing oddly with the soft smile that played at his lips. His arms were uncharacteristically uncrossed and his fingers tapped a soft melody on the arm of his chair. North was leaning back in his seat with a soft smile on his lips as well, his blue eyes misty. Only Manny wasn't looking at them. Instead, he was staring at the ceiling and at the hole that he usually watched down from. No one could see, as their eyes were focused on Jack and Elsa, but his expression was also one of sadness mixed with joy. Tears streamed down his face and landed in his lap, but he made no move to wipe them away. Instead, he closed his eyes and let the golden light of the sun warm his grey skin. He would tell no one this, but sitting in the light of the sun was actually making him weaker, but in the moment, he couldn't have been moved for anything, so lost in his memories that he was simply enjoying the sun for first time in thousands of years.

Elsa's embarrassment went unnoticed by the Guardians, but their reactions were not unnoticed by the Snow Queen. She memorized every one of their faces and felt her heart break for all of them, even Bunny, whom she did not yet know why he looked so sad. Jack's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at his face in surprise at his reaction as well. Thick sadness covered his normally joyful features, and Elsa knew he was thinking about his sister and the family he lost. He held her tighter as he and the other Guardians were lost in their sadness, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she and Jack had caused it. She also felt guilty that she could only give the comfort of a touch to Jack. But she knew there was nothing she could do, so she let Jack hold her tighter, and with a wave of her hand, a soft snow began to fall over the room.


	20. Chapter19

**A/N: First off, the cover image I uploaded belongs to .com. I found it on google search, LOVED it, but wanted to give credit. It's a beautiful image and Mit- you're an amazing artist. If you read this and don't want me using it, I apologize and will take it down immediately. I just thought it was lovely and wanted to share it.**

 **Second, I want to give a shout out to Usumaki Naho for their amazing reviews. I love all reviews but these ones in particular were pretty funny and really made my day.**

 **To anyone else reading this, a huge shout out to you as well. I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite I get. It genuinely make writing this fun and I love hearing the feedback.**

 **For the life of me I could not think of what to write for this chapter, that's part of the reason it took so long to get out. Sorry for the wait and the low quality of storyline, but for whatever reason, this chapter was just elusive. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 _400 years ago…_

"Psst, Aster...hey Aster!" A small voice whispered. Aster resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pestering voice that was calling to him. He clenched his jaw and fixed his eyes ahead of him, giving no indication that he had heard.

"Aster!" The voice persisted. Aster's head flicked to the side, glaring daggers at the small boy who was calling his name.

"Shhh!" He bit out angrily, spinning his head back around. It was too late. The prey they had been watching was gone without a trace. Aster growled loudly and launched his spear in frustration. It whistled through the air and stuck in a tree. Aster climbed down from his perch and went to retrieve it. He heard a scuttling noise behind him as the boy who had lost their prize followed.

"Aster!" He whined. Aster gave a sharp tug on his spear but it remained stubbornly anchored to the tree.

"What, Jarrah?" Aster gritted out as he pulled.

"What're we doin' out here, Aster?" They boy, Jarrah, asked. His face was streaked with sweat and dirt, his bare chest unadorned with the tribal tattoos that marked Aster's, marking him as an adult.

"Hunting." Aster grunted, finally releasing his spear from the tree. He stumbled backwards with un-exerted force of his last tug.

"Why?" Jarrah asked, looking innocently up at his elder.

"So we can eat." Aster brushed himself off from his fall.

"Why do we have to eat the animals?" Jarrah asked. Aster rolled his eyes.

"Com'mon mate…" Aster complained. He didn't want to explain the circle of life to the kid.

"Aster I'm serious." Jarrah's eyes were wide and full of curiosity. Aster couldn't ignore the look on his young face. He was so full of life and youth.

"We, uh, we eat them cause they make us...uh, strong. And their fur makes up our clothes and tents. And uh, without them we'd have to eat berries and leaves, and those are um...gross." Aster stuttered out in response.

"But the animals eat the berries and leaves, and they're strong." Jarrah noted. Aster internally groaned. Jarrah was not letting this go.

"Yeah, some of them do." Aster stalled. "But not all of them. Some of them eat other animals, just like us. And those animals are stronger." Jarrah's face screwed up in a look of contemplation. Aster began to walk off, hoping to leave this conversation behind him.

"Hey Aster!" Jarrah's voice called. Aster heard him scrambling to keep up with his longer strides.

"How come none of the animals eat us?" He asked breathlessly. Aster paused, not sure what to say. It wasn't necessarily true, but he didn't want to scare the kid.

"Cause...we're smarter." Aster said. "And faster."

"Rabbits are faster than us." Jarrah pointed out. Aster scoffed.

"Yeah, mate, but they're bunnies. What's a bunny gonna do against us?" He gestured to himself and his 6'5 frame, an imposing sight, especially covered in tattoos the way he was. His chest, arms, and forehead were covered in an array of thick, black tribal marks. His large muscles were a deep tan that contrasted frighteningly with the black of his tattoos and his long hair was an even darker black that masked his face, leaving only his eyes exposed when it wasn't pulled back. He was a frightening sight, especially to skittish animals like rabbits.

Jarrah frowned in thought. Soon his face brightened with a wide smile.

"But what if a bunny was like, your size?" He laughed. "Then it would be pretty hard to hunt." Jarrah dissolved into childlike giggles. Aster laughed with him, amused by the thought.

"Keep dreamin' mate. A bunny as big as me? You wish." He ruffled Jarrah's hair playfully.

Just then, one of the animals in mention hopped from the bushes in front of them and on to the path they were walking. Jarrah and Aster both stopped, mouth's agape, staring at the furry creature. Aster motioned for Jarrah to be silent as he raised his spear. With incredible speed, the spear shot forward from his hand and hit the rabbit in the chest. Aster crowed in excitement. He leapt forward to claim his prize. He grabbed it off the ground and turned to show it to his young companion, but was struck by the look on his face.

Jarrah's eyes were welled up with tears, his lip quivering. He was obviously trying not to cry. Aster dropped the rabbit and the spear and strode over to the boy. He embraced the child in his arms and whispered in his ear.

"I was the same way on my first hunt." He admitted as the child sobbed. "It's hard to see death up close." Jarrah clung to Aster.

"I don't want to be a hunter." He cried. Aster stroked his hair soothingly.

"It's alright, mate." He muttered. "It's alright." It took quite a while for Jarrah to calm. Less time, however, though Aster would never admit, than it had taken Aster on his first hunt. But then again, Aster hadn't been consoled the way Jarrah was. Aster could still remember the sting of his father's hand across his cheek and hear the harsh words his father had uttered at Aster's reaction. Aster had to toughen up to survive in his father's household, but underneath he was still the same soft boy that Jarrah was now, and he was damned determined not to let Jarrah become what Aster had.

After Jarrah calmed, Aster took him by the hand and led him over to where the rabbit lay. Jarrah flinched but Aster gently coaxed him until he looked at the body.

"See how already the flies are around him, mate?" Aster whispered. Jarrah nodded.

"The flies use the rabbit and other dead things as food, so they can be strong." Jarrah looked up at Aster.

"Even us?" Aster nodded.

"When we die, flies and worms digest us and then birds digest them, and then we digest birds. Our bodies become the grass the deer eat, and the deer become the meat that we eat. It's a circle." Aster explained. Jarrah nodded, his excitement returning slowly.

"So are we gonna eat this rabbit?" Aster shook his head.

"Nah, mate. It's too small. Let the earth have it." Jarrah and Aster stood up and turned away from the rabbit, continuing down the path. It wasn't long before they came upon larger prey, a deer, and brought it down. This time, Jarrah didn't cry. Aster felt that was a bigger triumph than taking down such a large buck.

It took both of them, Aster shouldering the bulk, to carry the deer back to their village. They took it to the women of the tribe to process and cook and Aster and Jarrah parted ways. Jarrah didn't know, but the deer was to be served at the village feast tonight in celebration. Aster however knew very well what the feast tonight entailed, and he was incredibly nervous. He was making an offer of marriage, to Dora, the girl he had been in love with since he was a child. She was Jarrah's older sister, the daughter of the chief, and Aster had hoped that by teaching Jarrah to hunt he would make a good impression with his father. So far, it hadn't happened. Today was the third time Jarrah and Aster had been out together, but the first time they had managed to bring home anything. Not exactly a convincing message to be sending as someone who was wanting to provide for one's daughter.

Aster nervously scurried back to the tent he shared with his mother and younger siblings. Their father, thankfully in Aster's eyes, had passed around a year ago, leaving the women with three young boys. Aster had stepped up to assume his father's responsibilities but it hadn't been easy. His mother was an extremely amazing woman, but without a man in the house it had been hard.

Aster parted the flap of the tent, making sure the shells that hung from the ceiling clattered loudly enough. He didn't want to scare his mother again by sneaking up on her. The last time that had happened...Aster hurt just remembering it. She was tough and mean for a old blind lady. Aster laughed at the memory, especially at the way his mother had frantically apologized after the fact. After that he had hung strands of shells from the ceiling to alert her when someone entered the tent. She'd not had a fright since.

"Ma, I'm back." He called for good measure. From behind the thick cloth that separated the main part of the tent from her sleeping area, his mother emerged with a beautiful smile on her face. Aster's nervousness immediately dissolved at seeing the woman. She expertly navigated the tent, avoiding the toys his brothers had left of the floor, and embraced Aster in a warm hug. He melted into her arms the way he always did. After a few minutes of silent embrace, she pulled away and patted his cheek lovingly. Then she turned and led him to the hearth, where she poured a cup of steaming tea from the earthen pot that sat in the embers of the fire.

Aster swallowed the tea in a few gulps, enjoying the warm feel as it trickled down his throat. He always loved his mother's tea after a hunt, and the way it calmed him after the excitement and emotionally exhausting task. When he finished, and she could tell by the sound of him setting the cup on the ground, she began to pester him with questions, the way she always did.

"Did you bring down anything today, Aster?" She asked cautiously. She knew how killing still upset him, even after all these years.

"Yeah, a deer. A buck." He answered shortly. She was quiet a moment.

"How did Jarrah take it?" She asked next. Aster laughed humorlessly.

"Better than I did at his age." He explained the rabbit to her and how he had used it as a lesson. She patted his hand in reassurance and moved on to a lighter topic.

"Tonight is the night, isn't it son?" She asked. Aster gulped in nervousness, reminded.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Are you ready?" Aster took a moment to respond.

"No." He said truthfully. His mother laughed and lightly slapped him under his head.

The next few hours passed slowly for Aster, as he and his mother laughed and waited. Though it seemed like forever to Aster, the moment the drums started beating, he wished for , more time. His mother took his hand and squeezed as they walked out of the tent, only releasing it as the reached the center of the village. The entire tribe had gathered, most looking confused. Only a few people knew what was going on. Children ran around and people chattered excitedly, wondering what was happening. When the chief and his family emerged from his tent however, all movement and sound stopped. All eyes were on him, his wives, and his young daughter, Dora, as they made their way through the crowd. Jarrah was with them, looking proud of himself, probably figuring it all had something to do with him. _Arrogant little brat_ , Aster thought fondly.

When the chief's family finally stopped moving, they were surrounded in a circle by the entire village. Every set of eyes were on the chief, except one. Aster's. His eyes rested singularly on Dora. Her dark hair fluttered in the breeze, her dark eyes sparkling by the light of the fires that dotted the village. Aster felt his heart nearly leap from his chest as the chief began to speak.

"My people!" He started. "Today is a day of great pride to my family. Today marks the beginning of my son's transition to adulthood," Jarrah's chest puffed up. "And the end of my daughter's." Dora's eyes were shining oddly, and Aster couldn't place why.

"Today, I invite the young men of the tribe to compete for my daughter's hand. Those who would challenge, step forward!" He called, raising his arms. Aster shoved through the crowd fiercely, determined to be the first. However, he was beat by a young man who was closer to the front.

"I am Daru!" The man called, thumping his chest. "And I am here to fight for Dora's hand." He was tall and thickly built, with dark hair and eyes, and a well tanned chest. He was the son of the village's shaman and was well known throughout the tribe as the next. Such prestige would give him an advantage in nearly any competition, and Aster cursed himself. He made to introduce himself, but again was cut off by another.

"I am Daku! And I am here to fight for Dora's hand." Another man, the near exact copy of the first stepped from the crowd. Daru's twin brother, who was in line to take over his uncle's position of tending the village's livestock. While not as glamorous as shaman, he would never go hungry, and neither would any wife of his. Just barely as he had finished his introduction, Aster jumped in, seizing his chance.

"I am Aster!" He called loudly. The crowd spun and faced him in shock. Aster knew why. He had no prestige in the village, as his father before him had not. He and his mother and brothers lived on the outskirts of the village as outcasts. But here he was, challenging the shaman's sons for the chief's daughter's hand. Aster felt their gazes upon him, but he didn't falter.

"I am Aster." He repeated. "And I am here to _win_ Dora's hand." Murmurs ran through the crowd, but again, Aster's eyes were only on Dora. She was watching him with intrigue, and dare he say, hope?

"Yeah, Aster!" Aster's eyes flicked over to Jarrah, who was cheering him on. His youthful face was openly full of hope and optimism. Aster felt courage swell in his chest at the young boy's faith in him, and he firmly planted his feet on the ground. He forced his eyes to meet the chief's and not to waver.

Eventually, the man nodded. He raised his arms again and announced to the crowd, "Three men are here to fight for Dora today. Daru, Daku, and Aster." He paused and met Aster's eyes again. "May the best man win."

 **A/N: I'm splitting this into two chapters because it's getting a bit long. But it's finally starting to take shape at least, and it's something that I'm not entirely ashamed of publishing so, stay with me. It'll be out soon.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: This should be the last backstory chapter (unless I add something in later that isn't currently on my radar). This is the rest of Bunny's story, and the next chapter I'm hoping to start introducing some of the other characters. Pitch and the rest of the villains, maybe a little bit more with Kristoff and Anna (because I LOVE Kristanna). Anyway, enjoy!**

The next morning, hours before dawn, Aster was again in the center of the village. This time, he was armed to the teeth with his spear, his hunting knife, and a bow. The other challengers, Daru and Daku, were similarly armed. The three of them stood without speaking as they waited for the chief to exit his tent. Birds cawed in the distance and Aster felt the heat of the day making sweat roll down the back of his neck despite the current lack of sun.

After he had proclaimed himself as a suitor for Dora, the chief declared that the challenge would be announced in the morning, only to the challengers. A feast was then held, of which the challengers were forced to abstain from. Aster, who hadn't eaten since yesterday morning in his nervousness, was starting to feel the effects of hunger, but he was far too focused to think of that. The next time he ate, it would be as Dora's husband.

Daru and Daku showed no signs of nervousness as they stood. Their backs were as straight as a staff, their gazes straight forward and unwavering. Sweat beaded on their foreheads, but neither of them made to wipe it off. Aster tried to imitate them but failed as the sweat rolled into his eyes, making him sweat loudly.

"Crikey!" He shouted, rubbing his eye. He rubbed vigorously and muttered to himself for several minutes before he looked up, eye red and raw. There, standing in front of him and smirking, was the chief. He was staring at Aster with an amused expression on his face, Dora by his side. Her face was stoic as she looked at Aster, but her eyes sparkled with mirth. Aster felt his face heat up but he forced himself to be nonchalant as he winked at Dora with his twitching, red eye. A small smile appeared on her face.

The chief's voice broke the early morning silence.

"All of you are here today to win the hand of my daughter. Each of you believes that you provide for her and believe to prove it today."

"But you've each already proven that you can provide for her and yourself. Aster, as an accomplished hunter, Daru and Daku as a shaman's apprentice and a herder. There is no challenge in proving yourself there." The chief's eyes sparked with amusement at the confused looks on the competitor's faces. They wouldn't be hunting? That was the one thing Aster was sure he would have been better at. Aster felt his hopes start to sink.

"Instead, each of you is to prove something else about yourselves today. Something else vital in every marriage." The chief paused and glanced over at his daughter with loving eyes.

"The ability to make one another happy." Aster felt his heart sink to his feet. How on earth was he supposed to do that? He glanced quickly at Daru and Daku, hoping to see any sort of reaction from them, but again they were as still as trees.

"Ah hell." Aster muttered. The chief continued, not hearing Aster's comment.

"You'll have until dusk to find and return with one item that you believe will make Dora happy. Whichever one of you succeeds will marry her tonight at the village feast. Good luck." He turned and swept away back into his tent without another word, effectively leaving the competitors alone and confused. Daru and Daku immediately ran off in opposite directions with determined looks on their faces. Aster floundered for a minute staring at the weapons in his hands with displeasure. He looked back up at the tent of the chief bewildered. And then, he noticed something he and the others had not.

Dora, still standing outside her father's tent, watching him. She had not left with her father, and Daru and Daku hadn't even noticed her still standing there. And in all honesty, neither had Aster. She was so small and quiet, unassuming, the dark brown of her hair and skin blending in with the brown of the sand and the tents. She said nothing, but surveyed Aster with dark, intelligent eyes that made him wince beneath their gaze. Aster could tell even at this distance that she was definitely smarter than himself, and less than impressed with him. Rooted in place as he was, he probably looked even stupider than he felt, especially considering the other two competitors had been gone at least a minute now.

Aster realized this was the first moment he had ever been alone with the beautiful woman whom he wanted to win as a wife.

"Ahh, g'day." He said before thinking. Her dark eyes narrowed and he mentally slapped his forehead.

"Good day." She replied slowly. Aster resisted the urge to close his eyes and listen to her beautiful voice.

"I, um, don't think we've ever actually met." Aster continued feebly. "My name is Aster." He bowed low, bending at the waist, but kept his eyes on her, watching for her reaction. A soft giggle escaped her lips that she tried to hide behind a delicate hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aster. I'm Dora." She returned. Aster grinned and stood up rather quickly. His bow clattered to the ground around his feet. He stepped out of it quickly, his face red.

Silence stretched the past few minutes as they stared at each other. Dora eyed him up and down openly. Aster tried not to do the same.

"That's a beautiful bow." Dora said finally. "Did you make it?" Aster lept backwards to pick it up. After snatching it ungracefully off the ground, he leapt forward to show it to her.

"Yeah I did." He said excitedly. He realized he was making a fool of himself. "I could show you how to shoot it?" He offered more casually. He couldn't help the hope that crept into his voice however. Dora smirked at him while examining his bow. Playfully, she reached around his back and selected a single arrow from his quiver. She notched it fluidly and in a single motion, drew back the bow and released. It sailed through the air and struck a tree a dozen yards away cleaning with a loud _thwack!_ She lowered the bow and looked back up at Aster with a dark grin.

"Perhaps I could show you?" She returned smoothly. Aster's mouth, which had dropped open in shock, closed into a wide grin.

"Crikey!" He exclaimed. Dora laughed openly. Just then, Aster knew what he was going to bring her.

"Crikey!" He exclaimed again, this time in a panic. He noted that the sun had risen well beyond the horizon now. He only had a few hours to finish his task. He looked panicked up at Dora.

"I'm gonna be back soon, alright?" He said, already backing away "I'm gonna be back with something that's gonna make you real happy! And then you can spend the rest of our lives teaching me how to shoot!" He turned and began to run at full speed away from her. He felt another arrow narrowly miss his face as he heard her cry out behind him.

"You better! I'm counting on you!"

The next few hours, Aster worked feverishly to find the perfect wood to construct the perfect bow for his perfect bride to be. The wood, he told himself, had to be springy and strong, just light enough for her, but heavy enough to pack a punch. And most importantly, it had to be beautiful. Just before noon, he came across the perfect tree. Yew, and beautifully bleached by the salty water by which it stood, it was strong and supple and springy to the touch. Another hour and he had it cut down and was eagerly shaping it with his knife. Thin reeds were then braided together to create a tense string by which to fire the bow. He cut a strip of thin, soft leather from his own tunic to create a hilt by which to hold the bow. With the tip of his knife, he spent several hours cutting elaborate designs into the strong wood.

Even he was impressed with his work. The bow was pure white, save the soft leather grip that was light brown. The cut designs and soft curve of the bow were distinctly feminine, but still strong and deadly, just like Dora. Aster fired a few test arrows from the bow to make sure it was perfect, and with a grin he set off towards the village with hope in his heart. The sun was barely starting to sink and he only had a half hour's walk to the tents. He could see the smile that would light Dora's face when he presented her with the bow he had crafted.

That is, until he stumbled.

Angry at himself for getting lost in his daydream, he looked down at his feet to see what he had stumbled on. Horror filled him as he realized what he was staring at. The dead eyes of Daru-or was it Daku?- were staring back up at him filled with terror, the last thing they had seen as the spear was driven into their chest. Aster backed away quickly, terrified. Who had done this? An opposing tribe? He had to warn his village. All thoughts of the competition fled his mind as he ran, solely consumed by the overwhelming need to protect his people. His Dora, especially.

Then, as he ran, he was overcome again by fear. Fear for the other twin that was left behind. It was getting dark, and he might be back at the village already, Aster tried to tell himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had to save the twin that was no doubt left behind.

He began to backtrack, shouting the names of his competitors into the darkening plains of the outback.

"Daru! Daku!" He yelled over and over. The sun was barely shining now and the dingos were starting to howl. "Daru!" He heard a rustling behind him and he turned, relieved. The other twin had heard him and was here, safe. They could return to the village together, and warn the others. Dora and his wedding would have to wait as the village prepared for an attack of course, but that was beside the point.

"Daku! Thank goodness you're alright mate." Aster began. The twin stepped through the bushes and into the open where Aster could see him. Aster squinted in the low light to make out which twin it was.

"Listen. I'm sorry mate but I can't really tell you apart in this light. But we've gotta get back to the village." Daru/Daku made no noise. He simply stared at Aster, unmoving.

"Com'mon mate, we gotta go." Aster gestured with the arm holding Dora's bow. Daru/Daku's eyes fixated on it.

"Is that what you're bringing the chief's daughter?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Dora? Yeah mate, but we don't really have time for this now. We're under attack from another village. I'm sorry, but...your brother." Aster paused, not sure what to say.

"He's dead?" Daru/Daku asked tonelessly.

"Yeah. How'd you…"

"Easy." Daru/Daku said. Seamlessly, he raised a bow that Aster didn't know he had been hiding. Then, before Aster could protest, he shot an arrow with the same beautiful precision Aster had just been admiring from Dora. Only this time, instead of connecting with wood, it connected with Aster directly in the chest. Aster made no noise as he fell to the ground.

He looked up, his vision blurry, and Daru/Daku's face filled his vision.

"I'm sorry." He said, but there was no remorse in his voice. "Whatever I brought back, she would have chosen you. And without you, there was a chance she would have chosen my brother. So both of you had to go." He shrugged, nonchalant. Aster weakly raised his arms, trying to reach him. Daru/Daku only laughed and backed away. He turned around and made to leave, slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Aster. I'll think of you tonight when I marry her." But before he could say anything else, another arrow sailed through the air and embedded itself in his chest. Aster watched as it came out from between his shoulder blades. He watched as the twin was dead before he hit the ground.

Aster lifted his head to see Dora toss aside the beautiful white bow she had killed Daru/Daku with and run over to Aster himself. She was wearing white, just as pure as the bleached yew wood, but it was quickly soiled red and brown by Aster's blood and the dirt as she raised his head and placed it in her lap.

"Aster please no." She muttered. "I'm counting on you. You're supposed to make me happy." Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm _counting on you!"_ She screamed. Aster lifted his hand to her face, and couldn't help but think about the incredible amount of effort the simple action took.

"Crikey, Dora, don't cry. You're gonna teach me how to shoot remember? How're ya gonna shoot if you're cryin?" Aster laughed weakly. Dora cried harder.

Aster's last sight was of her, with the stars and the Moon behind her head, and he couldn't help but think about how he had hoped she was going to make him happy too.

Bunnymund sighed and ran a large paw down his face. His ears were lying against his head and he was hunched over in his chair.

"Turns out she had placed a lot more hope in me than she let on. She was hoping to get out of her house, away from her dad who had been abusing her all her life. She was hoping that I'd love her like he hadn't. She was hoping for a lot of things that she thought I could give her. That I _could_ have given her. After I died, she didn't have any hope and she just kinda...withered away." He sighed and looked up at the rest of the Guardians.

"So that's my story, sad as it may be." There was an air of finality throughout the Moon room with the completion of Bunny's story. Maybe it was because they had nothing else left to say, nothing else left to distract them from the problem that they were facing. Maybe it was because they had no more secrets between them and they didn't know what to say to each other.

Perhaps they were all too caught up in their own thoughts to think of speaking to each other. But they simply sat, staring at each other blankly, not even Jack interrupting the silence.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I've been really busy with work and school. Basically my life consists of 4 things: Work, School, Showering, and Sleeping. There's no time for anything else. But I managed to carve out a little time to do this chapter, and I hope you guys aren't too mad. Enjoy!**

The silence hung in the air thickly. The only thing that could be heard was everyone's breathing, and to Jack, Elsa's lone human heartbeat. Only he was close enough to catch the rapid thumping in her chest and he clung to it like it was his own lifeline. Hearing the rest of the Guardian's stories had awoken an insatiable curiosity within him. He was practically bursting at the seams with questions, and only the thick tension and air of silence that hung about kept him quiet. Manny looked about to collapse with exhaustion, Idalia's attack on him and the subsequent hours of story telling leaving him drained. North's face was more solemn than Jack had ever seen it, Tooth was still crying silently. Sandy was staring at his shoes, wide awake for once. Even Bunny was earning some sympathy from Jack, though he'd never admit it.

Elsa was also quite curious able a great many things. Jack's idle fingers were tracing snowflake patterns on her waist and she tried to focus on that rather than the overwhelming sadness that permeated the room. The quietness and depression that was hammering her on all sides reminded her too much of her years of solitude, not very much in her past. Since meeting Jack, her every waking moment was full of energy and talk, of both him and Anna with whom she had mostly reconciled. Now the crushing silence, even with Jack's arms around her, was sending her back into herself. The weight of everyone's admissions were heavy on her mind. Her hands were clutched tightly to her chest again, though she wasn't consciously aware of it.

The silence broke when one of North's little elves ran into the room, screaming it's tiny head off. It was closely followed by one of the yetis whose arms were outstretched trying to catch it. The yetis head was covered in bright yellow paint, and given the yellow footprints that were appearing as the elf ran way, the responsibility laid in its mischievous little hands. Elsa was the first to laugh, her hands unclutching from her chest and covering her mouth delicately. Her laugh rang out through the room like a bell, unfreezing everyone else from their stoic positions. As Jack's sense of humor returned, he lifted a few inches off the chair, with Elsa still on his lap. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling, eliciting a laugh from him. The rest of the Guardians began to laugh in earnest at her red face. It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down, but the tension was broke and the questions began to flow almost immediately.

"So why have our opposites all teamed up?" asked Tooth.

"How're we gonna stop them is the more important question, mate." Bunny interjected before Manny could answer.

"What about Christmas, yes?" North hollered over the commotion. "It is in one month!" The arguing got louder and louder and no one but Elsa noticed Jack sinking back into his chair and being unusually quiet. That is, until he quietly spoke.

"Why don't I have an opposite?" He asked. All talking ceased again, and all eyes were on Jack. Elsa looked up at his face and saw a conflicting array of emotions. Manny tried to answer shortly.

"Well it's how to do with the way we died. Each person and their opposite were in the same situation but handled it differently and became-"

"Not North." Jack interrupted. "Krampus's death had nothing to do with him." Manny's grey face paled considerably.

"That was unusual circumstances, Jack." Jack looked up and locked eyes with the Man in the Moon. 300 years of loneliness filled those ice blue eyes. Manny felt the guilt of Jack's solitude upon him.

"Why do I not have an opposite?" Jack asked again. Manny sighed and looked away, ashamed. It was a moment before he spoke.

"You do." Jack's heart would have skipped a beat, if he had one. "It happened a few years after your death."


	23. Chapter 22

"Emma!" A loud, shrill voice called. The sound of the name vibrated off the wooden walls of the small home, and the owner of the name cringed at it. Still, she obediently followed the sound to its source, leaving the small comfort of the loft as she descended into the main part of the house.

"Yea, mum?" She called as she gingerly stepped off the rickety ladder and onto the floor. She turned around slowly, wiping her hands on her dress, only to jump backwards in shock at seeing her mother's face inches from her own. Emma clutched her heart and took deep breaths, trying not to stare into those uncomfortable brown eyes. She closed her own and flashes of brown eyes flew across her mind, different eyes. Terrified eyes.  
"Emma." Her mother repeated, this time more quietly. She cocked her head to the side quizically, looking at Emma with scrutiny. She shook her head to clear it and when she looked back up, she looked a different person. Emma sighed in relief. Her mother's episodes were getting worse and worse as Emma got older and made plans to move away. Ever since….that day, her mother had frequently forgotten that Emma had grown and was no longer the same child from back then. For years she had been violent at Emma, seeing a grown girl in her home where her child had been in her mind had prompted many outbursts from Mrs. Overland. Emma couldn't wait to get away from her. Then, she could live her days believing that Emma was still a child and would be home any minute, without a worry in the world, and Emma could finally be free of the awful memories of her mother's home.

"What do you want, mum?" Emma asked quickly, hanging on to her mother's brief moment of clarity. Mrs. Overland smiled gently and Emma's heart clenched.

"There's a boy outside dear, calling for you." Emma's heart skipped a beat. Geoff. She quickly kissed her mother's cheek and made for the door, grabbing a worn brown cloak of the hook and tossing it over her shoulders. While it no longer smelled the same as it had when she started wearing it, Emma continued out of the feeling that somehow, it kept the original wearer of the cape with her, protecting her, as he always had been.

"Emma, darling, don't wear that ratty old thing." Mrs. Overland called gently. Emma stopped, hand on the door to glare at her mother.

"It was Jack's." She spit out venemously. The same cloak he had been wearing when he… it was the only part of him they could find.

"I know, Emma." Mrs. Overland said patiently. "But you don't want to wear ratty boys clothing when a gentlemen is courting you." Emma sighed and took her hand off the door.

"I've got nothing else, Mum." She reminded her. Mrs. Overland's brown eyes twinkled merrily, reminding Emma sharply of Jack. Even after ten years, the pain was sharp. As was the guilt. From behind her back, Mrs. Overland pulled out a beautiful garment, deep purple in color, and shook it out. A new cloak, tailored for a young woman's body, rather than a teenage boys. Emma's hands flew to her mouth in shock. The thick fabric looked soft to the touch and warmer than anything she'd ever seem. The fastener at the neck was a beautifully scuplted rose, painted silver. Mrs. Overland gestured for her to take it, but Emma shook her head.

"Mum that must have cost more than the house." She argued. Mrs. Overland smiled.

"I didn't pay a penny." She inclined with her head towards the door, and Emma realized, to the boy standing just outside of it. She flushed crimson. Geoff.

Slowly, she stripped off Jack's cloak and placed it back on its hook. Even slower, she allowed her mother to slip the new cape over her shoulders and fasten the silver rose brooch at the neck. Immediately, she was too warm to be inside the house, for the fabric was thick as wool. The softness made her want to curl up and fall asleep, and it smelled like cinnamon and spices, just like Geoff usually did. Pulling the hood up over her hair, Emma inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, revealing in the smell. Smiling widely, she opened her eyes and headed out to meet her Geoff.

"I take it you like your present." Geoff said playfully as they walked around the town, arm in arm. Emma smacked him lightly on his arm that hers was nestled in. His black eyes twinkled merrily.

"I love it." Emma said. When they had first started courting, Emma had disliked the expensive presents the merchant's son had showered her with, but now that they were to been together so long, she had gotten used to the fact that he never took no for an answer. So, no matter how uncomfortable the expensive items made her, she accepted with grace. However, the cloak was the first one she really loved.

She hadn't been drawn to Geoff because his family was wealthy. In fact, she hadn't even known until she recieved the first of his gifts. He'd never tried to hide the fact, but he didn't boast it either. She loved that about him. No, what drew Emma to Geoff was his uncanny resemblance to her lost brother Jack. She had been running errands in the town when she had accidently ran directly into him, and when they stood back up from their tumble, Emma froze in her tracks. Eventually, she came to her senses enough to realize it was only a small resemblance, a passing one, but it was enough to get his attention of her when she had stared at him too long. She told him about Jack over a steaming mug of tea at the nearby tavern. They bonded then over their love of travel (Her the idea of, him the actuality of), their shared sense of humor, and familial tragedy. Emma, having lost her brother at a young age, and Geoff, his mother.

A year later and they were in love. Emma dreamed of the day they would be married and leave her little village, in which he had taken up a semipermenant residence to spend more time with her. Then, Emma would finally get the chance to travel the world, with Geoff as he traded his family's goods for exotic silks, spices, gold and silver.

Emma let Geoff lead her around town, not really paying attention to where they were going. She laughed easily at his familiar jokes and leaned into his strong shoulder, leeching his body heat. She was perfectly content with his company, and for a few hours, neither Jack or her mother crossed her mind.

"Emma, love." Geoff said reprimendingly. Emma opened her eyes and met his.

"Yes?" She asked. Geoff laughed.

"You've not been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Emma blushed and shook her head. Geoff laughed again and ran his hand through is hair.

"Look around love. Look at where we're at." Emma took her eyes of Geoff and swept her gaze over the surrounding area lazily. It wasn't until she saw exactly where they were standing that the terror set in.  
"Geoff, why are we here?" Emma nearly screeched. Her hands gripped his arm tightly and her legs shook from fear and the effort it now took for her to stand upright. She surely had to be imagining the coldness of the ice sneaking its way into her feet, right? And the creaking sound beneath them wasn't real, obviously? Her breath came in little pants and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked up at Geoff, terrified.

"Emma, relax. I tested the ice earlier. Its compeletly safe." Geoff assured her. He pried her fingers off his arm and she nearly fell.

"Geofff please!" She yelled. "Don't let go of me! Please, please lets go. I don't want to be here, this is where…"

"I know, Emma." He cut her off. He took her hands in his. "And I know you're scared. But I don't want you to be. I don't want you to think of this place as where Jack died anymore. I don't want you associating this beautiful place with such a tragedy. I want you to think about this place, and think about us. I want it to be a happy place for you again."

Geoff began to kneel, and Emma's breaths came even quicker the closer he got to the ice. He knelt on one knee, her hands still in his, and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Emma Overland Frost, will you marry me?" He asked. His black eyes were full of hope and love as he gazed up at her, eagerly awaiting her answer. But all Emma could hear was the creaking of the ice. She tugged on his hands, trying to pull him to his feet, to get away, to do _anything_ , but it didn't matter, just as it hadn't the first time.

The ice cracked.

Geoff's brown hair disappeared beneath the water, just like Jack's had.

Emma stood frozen in fear. She couldn't move, lest the ice around her would break too. She heard Geoff kicking the ice beneath her, trying to escape.

She heard him stop kicking.

She heard the bubbles that was the last of his air pop as they reached the surface.

She heard them stop popping.

Her eyes were clenched tightly closed, but if they hadn't been, they would have seen Geoff's ring just beside her shoe.

She was frozen in place for what seemed like forever, but was actually just a few minutes until someone else walking by noticed her standing on the ice and crying. With reckless abandon, the person ran out and pulled her back to shore. She collapsed into the snow once her feet hit dry land and didn't stop screaming for a long time.

Geoff's father, the richest man in the closest three towns blamed her for Geoff's death. Emma blamed herself too. Mrs. Overland got word of a boy drowing in the lake after the ice broke, and the sudden onslaught of grief that came with her memories of Jack lead her to kill herself. Emma wished she could do the same, but she couldn't, tied up as she was in the basement of Geoff's father's house as the court debated her fate. The only thing she had to keep her warm in the dark, wet, cold, basement was Geoff's last gift to her, her cloak.

They let her wear it when they burned her at the stake.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Surprise! Jack's sister Emma is his opposite! She is going to be the incarnation of laziness and cowardice, the opposite of Jack who is FUN and COURAGE. Her name will be Aergia, after the Greek Goddess of Laziness and Sloth, because they all have a different name after they die, and she's no exception. So this chapter is just lots of Jelsa fluff, along with a little bit of the Frozen characters, and the progression of the story line. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Em...Emma?" Jack's voice broke. He rested heavily in his chair, and Elsa had slid off his lap. She was kneeling at his feet, clenching his hands, looking up at him and trying to will him to look at her. His body was producing so much cold that Bunny and Tooth had to move away. Even Elsa was feeling it, though it didn't bother her. His staff clattered to the ground moments ago, and he made no move to pick it up, a fact that concerned Elsa greatly.

"Manny, please." Jack's voice was soft, but high pitched with barely held back panic. "Please tell me you're joking. I won't be mad. I promise." He tried to bargain with the Man in the Moon, but the Grey Guardian shook his head. What little shine he had gotten back in his face from his rest was gone, and he looked paler now than he had directly after Idalia's attack. Elsa reached up to stroke Jack's face, and his eyes briefly flitted to hers. She nearly flinched at his expression. It reminded her too much of her own after she realized she'd hurt Anna. He looked to her for help, begging her to fix it.

"Elsa, please." He begged. He was so used to her fixing everything. He'd seen her fix her kingdom, her relationship with her sister. He'd seen her freeze a kingdom with a wave of her hand and thaw it with a hug. He'd seen her work magic with her words as well as her power and freeze people out without a flake of snow. She was the most powerful person he knew, and he knew that if anyone could fix this, Elsa could.

Elsa panicked when he turned to her for help. What did he expect her to do? Then, she quickly realized, he didn't expect anything. He was just looking for someway to make sense of it. Some one to set it right. And he turned to her. Her heart skipped a beat for him. Without saying a word, or letting away her own feelings, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Jack heard a weird noise and he couldn't place it. He was too caught up in his grief as he laid in Elsa's arms.

Jack was keening in her ear loudly. His entire body shook with the effort of his wail. She felt cold tears hit her neck and his arms were so tight around her waist she could hardly breathe.

Jack realized it was him crying but he could do nothing to stop himself from clutching Elsa even tighter.

Tooth left the room, and Bunny followed to make sure she was alright. She wasn't.

Finally Jack stopped crying. It was abrupt. He _stood_ up, and Elsa was pushed aside gently by his cold hands. She looked up at him, confused, and reached out to take his hand but he pulled back. He fixed his gaze on Manny and it was cold. Colder than snowballs, colder than ice. Colder than winter rain. Colder than frozen Arendelle, colder than the ice palace. Colder than winter itself. It was one of those rare times that Elsa saw Jack for what he really was. Past the fun, past the courage, and past the love she knew he held for her, he was there: Jack Frost, winter incarnate. She shivered.

Manny shrunk under his gaze, avoiding his eyes. When Jack spoke, it was cruel and calculating. Every word was precise, measured, and freezing.

"For 300 years you kept this secret from me." He said. He didn't accuse. He didn't question. He didn't wait for Manny to respond or defend himself. What could he say?

"After this is over, I am no longer a Guardian." He _strode_ out of the room, not pausing to even pick up his staff.

Elsa hurriedly grabbed it from beside the chair Jack had just occupied and ran after him, grateful she had no long skirts to hinder her. Her icy pants and boots made it easy for her to run up the hallway and catch up to Jack. It crossed her mind that she had ran down these hallways just this morning, Jack chasing her, but it seemed like several lifetimes ago. Had they ever been that carefree and happy that they had chased each other down these same halls, laughing, joking, kissing? After what they had shared last night, it seemed like the rest of their lives would be filled with that same joy as running down the halls of North's palace and laughing, but now Elsa knew that they would never step foot in this palace again. They would never run down the hallways, or sleep in Jack's room, or laugh with the other Guardians in the Moon Room. Manny had ruined that part of their lives after it had just barely begun. Elsa felt cold fury towards the leader of the Guardians and with a flippant wave of her hand, she sent a wave of ice after her steps so that anyone following them would fall.

Wherever Jack went, and wherever Jack would never go again, Elsa would be with him.

Finally she caught up with him, just in time. He was approaching a window fast, and Elsa read the intent of flight in his posture. He meant to fling himself from the window as he always did, and let the freedom of the wind take him. But he didn't have his staff. Elsa didn't know how falling twenty stories would work with him already being dead, but she didn't care to either, so she called out to him.

"Jack!" He turned at the sound of her voice. His lean body was so tense it looked like it would shatter like thin ice. Elsa tossed him his staff and he deftly caught it, though the distance she had thrown it was at least twenty feet. She slowed her pace and approached him carefully.

"You can go, Jack. I can get North or Bunny to take me home." She said quietly. "I understand if you need some alone time." Jack smiled without humor and Elsa felt her heart break a little more for him, knowing that his heart could not, she took it upon herself to do it for him.

"No, Elsa. I just-" He paused and looked her in the eyes, pleading with his, and sighed. "I want to go home." She opened her arms and they were a hundred feet above the snow covered ground before her next breath.

It wasn't until they passed Arendelle Castle that she realized where he was going. He landed on the balcony of the Ice Castle and Elsa remembered that it was where they had first met. She glanced passingly at the corner behind the grand door where she had hid from him, scared of hurting the beautiful stranger who was dressed so queerly. Now she strode proudly with him, dressed exactly the same. She would have laughed if it weren't for the situation in which they were revisiting their home. Jack lead her past the ruins of their last snowman and Elsa noted that the crown which they had topped her with was gone. She had a sneaking suspicion Jack had stolen it but she saw Marshmallow asleep in the corner with it on his head and smiled again. With a wave of her hand, she made him an icy caplet that matched the one she made for herself the same day she made the ice castle. She thought he might appreciate that when he woke.

Jack _climbed_ the stairs and lead them to their bedroom. Elsa's beautiful statue of Anna stood in the corner but Elsa dissolved it quickly, along with the second bed. She wanted nothing but Jack tonight, and figured he would feel the same. Anna would never have to know. Jack stopped abruptly in the middle of the room and turned to face her. His eyes were still full of sorrow and pleading, as if he were silently begging Elsa for something he wasn't brave enough to say outloud. As usual however, she understood him perfectly. She released his hand with a squeeze and slowly drew her hands back to the hem of her shirt. With precision, she drew the icy material over her skin and above her head. Her braid flopped down against her back and with steady fingers, she drew it across her shoulder and began to undo it. Jack watched silently, tears in his eyes.

Elsa removed his shirt and the tears fell down his face.

He closed his eyes when she was on top of him and she kissed his eyelids and whispered reassuring words to him. When they were finished, he fell asleep quickly, unable to keep awake another moment. Three centuries of never sleeping and three weeks of sleeping with her and he could no longer go without it.

Instead of gently spooning her the way he usually did, with his arms wrapped around her and his body shielding her back, he had wrapped himself around her waist. His arms were tight around her middle, his legs tangled in hers. His face was pressed against her stomach, his tear tracks finally drying in his slumber. Elsa stroked his white hair with her long fingers, luring him into a deeper sleep. The reversal of roles here was something Elsa was more than happy to oblige him. Normally, she needed the protection, her PTSD from her isolation often became too much at night, but her at the Ice Castle, she never felt more safe, and Jack needed the protection tonight. She was more than happy to be able to give it to him.

Besides, she wasn't sleeping anytime soon.

Without moving, she created a snow pigeon and an icy letter composed to Anna. Borrowing Jack's staff (she didn't mind Elsa using her for one letter) she sent the pigeon and the letter on the wind to Arendelle. By morning she had an answer from her sister, written on parchment of course. Anna and Kristoff would set off at first light bringing supplies to the Ice Castle so they wouldn't have to leave until Jack was ready. Elsa told Anna she would fill her in when she got her, but the closer dawn got, the more she questioned if she was going to be able to.

Dawn came and went. Jack didn't awake until the midday sun was pouring through the window and shone on his face. For a moment, he didn't remember and Elsa's heart broke when he reached up and gave her a sleepy kiss and lopsided smile as he normally did.

"Hey, queeny." He whispered huskily. His smile faltered at her distraught face. "What's wrong, Els?" A heartbeat passed and his face fell. He remembered.

"Oh." He whispered. Elsa brushed his hair back.

"It's not your fault. You know that right?" She whispered to him. Jack shook his head, paused, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Even if I'd been there, there's nothing I coulda done." Elsa nodded empathetically.

"But Manny could have told me." Jack said tightly. Elsa tightened as well.

"Yes." She said shortly. "He could have." Without an more pretense, she stood sharply. She raised her hands above her head and allowed her snow and ice to clothe her. She wore another simple pair of breeches, no shoes, and no shirt. She snatched Jack's from the floor and slid it over her head. She turned back to see him still laying on the bed, slightly smiling at her actions. With a wave of her hand, he was also dressed. He wore exactly what he normally did, with the small difference of her signature snowflake designing the pocket of his hooded shirt.

"Tryin' to tell me somethin' Els?" He said. The smirk he usually would have worn while delivering that line was lackluster, but he was at least trying, and Elsa took that as a good sign.

"Yes. That no one is allowed to see you naked but me." She braided her hair with deft fingers and fastened it with another of her snowflakes.

"Does that make me a concubine?" He joked, a bit more lively. Elsa tapped her finger on her chin.

"Depends." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like that better than Prince Consort?" Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"Did you just pro-"

"ELSAAAA! JAAAACK!" Loud screams filled the castle and Elsa laughed. A loud thump followed closely and a quieter, "Careful, feisty pants."

"Jack, ElsAA!" Olaf's childish voice was much closer. "Oh there you are." Olaf walked into their room and saw them leaning into each other with laughter. "They're up here!" He called down the hallway, his stick arms cupping his mouth to amplify his voice. Elsa covered her mouth to smother hers in her laughter. She pulled Jack with one hand and took Olaf's hand with her other and pulled them down the hallway.

"Don't bother trying to come up the stairs, Anna. You'll only fall." Elsa called.

"Oh, no I won't! Kristoff's been taking me ice harvesting and I'm getting much better!" Anna's optimistic voice called back. Elsa rounded the corner to see Anna plastered to the guardrail, pulling herself up the stairs, with Kristoff standing behind her, his arms raised at waist level to catch her if she fell. Elsa created a large snowflurry that lifted Anna and deposited her back on the ground. As the four of them descended the conventional way, she created a table and chairs for them all to sit at. Kristoff gave Anna's grumpy forehead a kiss and and began to pull food from his bag and set the table. He pulled off his coat and draped it over a chair, guided Anna into it, and sat next to her. She threw her feet up in his lap and he caught them without looking, settling them under the crook of his arm. Elsa watched the whole interaction with a smile. They were like one being, AnnaKristoff, two parts of a whole. She wondered if she and Jack did anything like that without realizing it, like they clearly didn't realize what they were doing.

She realized as she sat in Jack's open arms and saw there wasn't even an empty chair (because she hadn't _created_ one) that they absolutely did. Jack took no notice, and neither did Kristoff, as they dug into the food on the table. Anna raised a ginger eyebrow at the two of them, and Elsa raised an dark brown at her in response. The two sisters burst into laughter and each reached for the chocolate Anna had thoughtfully brought.

"So what's goin' on?" Kristoff finally broke the silence after they had eaten their fill. Elsa wiped her hands on her napkin and cleared her throat, taking charge, as was natural for her as a queen. Until, that is, Jack placed a hand on her arm and looked at her with his pleading eyes. Elsa didn't even question, but laid back in his arms so he could hold her for his comfort while he retold the story.

Anna and Kristoff were a good audience and Elsa noted that by retelling it, each word came easier to Jack. His grip slightly loosened and by the end of the story, he was mostly just stroking her arms instead of tightly clenching her to his chest like a doll. Anna and Kristoff were of course on Jack's side.

"How dare that pompous grey jerk not tell you!" Anna declared. "I'll banish him!"

"You can't banish the moon, Anna." Kristoff chuckled.  
"Screw that! I'll banish anyone who says I can't, too!"

"Calm down, feisty pants. I'm sure Elsa has a better plan." Kristoff looked at Elsa expectantly. She shrugged and gestured back to Jack.

"This is his zone of expertise. I'm only along to help freeze stuff." Jack nuzzled her hair out of the way of her neck and murmured into it.

"A bit more than that, love." His nose scraped across her neck and Elsa shivered, not from the cold. She slapped his arm. He smiled, full of mischief, and her heart soared. She glanced downwards and noted happily that he was hovering a healthy two inches above the chair.

"So what are you going to do now Jack?" Anna asked, direct and to the point like usual. Elsa sighed when she felt Jack's bottom hit the chair again.

"I guess we wait for the Guardians to call us and then go fight." He said curtly. Kristoff looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya mean like that?" He gestured with his head towards the still open balcony doors and where the sky was an alarming shade of red. Anna paled and stood up abruptly.

"What does red mean?" She asked as Jack and Elsa shot up and raced towards the door.

"I don't know." Jack yelled back as he scooped up Elsa and jumped into the air.

Anna settled back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"Not even a goodbye from those two." She huffed. Kristoff grinned lopsidedly.

"They'll be back eventually, and then we can tell them." Anna sighed and pulled off her gloves, admiring the beautifully carved wooden ring that rested on her left ring finger. She smiled.

"I guess I don't mind keeping it to myself a little while longer."

The lights didn't lead back to North's workshop like they always did. This made Jack suspicious, and he gripped Elsa in his arms tighter. Elsa, also weary, was trying to figure out a way she might also fly so that Jack didn't have to carry her everywhere. If they were going into a fight, it was really impractical. She was also worried about the Guardians. They might be in danger and need help. With Jack and herself so far away, anything could happen before they got there.

Luckily, the lights didn't lead them horribly far away. A township a few leagues away from Arendelle marked the source of the lights. Elsa remembered the town vaguely from when she was a child and her father had brought her there, before her powers had gotten out of control. She hadn't been back since. She knew Jack had though when his breath became labored and he whispered under his breath "Burgess". His eyes flickered dangerously.

"Pitch." He spat out angrily.

"Jamie lives here, doesn't he?" Elsa asked. Jack dropped into a sharp dive and Elsa lost her breath from the fall. When they touched down they were in the center of a clearly abandoned town. Midday like this, there should be people everywhere. The hustle and bustle of everyday life, children running around playing in the snow, horses pulling loud carts full of goods, people shouting. Instead, there was nothing.

The Guardians stood in an awkward circle waiting for them. Manny was nowhere to be seen, to Jack's relief. Jack turned to North as he released Elsa to the ground and demanded an update with his angry eyes. North immediately filled him and Elsa in.

"We got distress call from Jamie." He said. Bunny angrily tapped his foot, faster than Elsa's eyes could follow.

"Now we can't find him or Ankle Biter anywhere." He growled.

"Or any of the other kids!" Tooth cried.

Sandy's picture showed the adults all in their homes, hiding and crying.

"Well we obviously can't get a detail from them! They can't see us." Jack kicked the ground angrily. Elsa cleared her throat.

"I think that you're forgetting the fact I'm human. And these people's Queen." She said pointedly. The Guardians stared at her for a moment before it clicked. Jack swept her up in a hug, spinning her around in a circle and planting a kiss on her forehead. When he put her down, Elsa was red.

"Well it's not like I wasn't going to offer." She muttered, straightening her shirt. Salvaging her pride, she began the walk to the nearest house. Halfway there, she straightened her back and her Queenly attitude emerged. Jack smirked and followed. He sat behind her a few feet, legs dangling off his staff and keeping his eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The rest of the Guardians also made an invisible barricade around the Queen, and North drilled her on the type of questions she needed to ask. She nodded, barely perceptible and reached out to knock on the door.

Within seconds the door flung open, revealing two concerned and eager faces.

"Sam, Dillon?" They called. Their gaze, directed downwards in expectation of their sons, met only a pair of dainty feet. They moved slowly upwards until they met Elsa's face and they nearly fainted on the spot.

"Your Majesty!" The wife screamed. She immediately dropped into a curtsy and yanked on her husband's shirt to pull him into a half bow.

"Please don't do that." Elsa said uncomfortably. Jack's snickers in her ears made it hard for her to keep a straight face.

"I'm here because I heard about the town's children." She said. The couple's gazes were immediately back on her face.

"How, your majesty? It only happened last night?" The husband enquired. The wife shushed him.

"It doesn't matter how. She's here and she's got her magic. She'll get them back." Elsa ignored the urge to run away. People expecting her to use her magic was always uncomfortable but the stakes resting on their expectations were too high. She glanced at Jack for reassurance. He smiled brightly and inclined with his head.

"You can do it." He whispered, soft as a breeze. Elsa's resolve strengthened.

"What happened last night? When was the last you saw the children?" The wife began speaking so fast, Elsa couldn't understand her. The husband placed a reassuring hand on her arm and she quieted. He took over the story.

"Yesterday was perfectly normal, Your Majesty. Up until the sun went down. We was all here, eating dinner, and the kids got all antsy. Nervous. They didn't want to go to bed when we told them too, they was too afraid. We made em though. Couldn't figure out what was different, but when we tucked them in, their room was...wrong. Everything looked the same of course, but it didn't _feel_ that way. Later that night when we was sleeping, we heard the boys scream. We rushed to their room, and they was gone." The woman's eyes were so red from crying Elsa didn't think she would have any tears left, but she was wrong. Not knowing what else to do, she used her magic to create a light snowfall that encompassed the town. The two distraught parents caught sight of it and were immediately calmed. The wife wiped her eyes and smiled softly at Elsa.

"You'll find our boys, won't you your Majesty? You and your friends?" Elsa glanced quickly at a wide eyed North at her left, who was speechless and staring at the two parents. He pointed to himself in question. The mother laughed through her tears.

"Sir Nicholas, there are _trolls_ living in our woods. Our _Queen_ just made it snow. Her consort is the _embodiment_ _of Winter_. Yes your majesty, that rumor has spread. We know all about the Guardians."

Jack fell of his staff at the mention of himself as Elsa's consort. His face was flaming red _._ Elsa on the other hand looked very smug. She glanced down at Jack laying spread eagle in the snow, and had she a cape on, she would have twirled it and swept away. Instead, she clasped the gentle woman's hands and swore she'd get her back her sons.

The Guardians went to three more houses and were greeted with the same stories about the children. Too scared to go to bed, but once the parents were asleep, the children were taken. The Guardians were recognized at all the houses they went to, Jack was even bowed to once, as Elsa's consort. Jack knew he had a storm of insufferability from Elsa coming, but mostly, he kept sinking further and further into his hoodie as Bunny stared daggers at his neck while he refused to turn around. Tooth giggled madly each time it was mentioned, and Sandy made golden pictures of Elsa on her throne, a golden chain in her hand and around Jack's neck. North even chuckled at that one.

Jamie and Sophie's parents were the worst. They skipped right past the formalities and speaking with Elsa in favor of screaming at the Guardians. They blamed Jack especially for the children's disappearances.

"You let them get involved last time. You _made_ them get involved. Now look at where they're at! And all Jamie does is talk about you, Jack Frost. You're his hero, and now he's gone. Gone because he believed in you!" Jamie's mother screamed while his father looked on, too lost to even interject.

"Wait a minute, Jack never-" Elsa tried to butt in but Mrs. Bennett was relentless.

"I wish Jamie never met you. I wish he'd never believed in you!" She screamed.

The snow stopped falling and a deadly quiet fell over the village. The wind blew around Elsa dangerously. Her hair rose up around her shoulders and her eyes were flashing angrily.

"You will regret saying that, Olivia Bennett." She decreed. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her, whispering "It doesn't matter, Els." Elsa continued despite, albit a bit calmer.

"Remember you are speaking to the future Prince of this kingdom." Elsa finished. The wind stopped and the only evidence of her anger that remained was the terrified look on Mrs. Bennett's face.

"Come on, Jack." Elsa muttered. "We've got kids to find"

 **A/N: Ok so long chapter here cause I haven't updated in awhile. Finally we see a progression of the plot! I wanted to throw in a bit of Angry!Elsa cause I don't think Jack should be the only one who gets to be protective. Similarly, I also put in Elsa taking care of Jack because he needs taken care of too. I like to work in the fact that their problems aren't automatically erased just because they fell in love. There's gonna be times in this fic where both of them have to deal with their respective problems. Things have slowed down a bit on my end so I'll try to update more often.**

 **ALSO, let it be known here and now that Jack will NOT be King of Arendelle. Elsa is ruler PERIOD. Jack will be her confidant, obviously, but as Prince Consort, he's basically just arm candy. Because that's how royal marriage actually works. Kings marry Queens and Queens marry Consorts (to maintain power).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm a terrible excuse for an author, I'm aware. I'm sorry. My depression has been really bad. No excuses really, other than that. The story isn't abandoned, I've just lost inspiration, motivation, energy, and a will to live basically. But school is out now, and I might try to write some more to fill up my time. Sorry again. Enjoy!**

The Guardians and Elsa regrouped at the Ice Castle. Jack was reluctant to let them into he and Elsa's sanctuary, but it was too much of a time suck to go all the way back to the workshop, and the castle was out of the question, especially with most of Arendelle's citizens now believing in them. Jack angrily walled off all but the open foyer where they had just eaten lunch with Anna and Kristoff (who had left thankfully, with supplies of food for Elsa and Jack). Elsa expanded the table to accommodate the Guardians, and crafted some more chairs. She made Jack's chair more of a bench so that they could sit closer together without her being on his lap. She was unembarrassed by his hand resting between her knees as they sat and stared at the rest of the Guardians. She didn't care what they thought anymore.

The rest of the Guardians were still looking at Jack sheepishly and refusing to meet his eyes. Elsa glared daggers at Bunny when he opened his mouth to make a comment and he sunk deeper into his chair. Tooth was flitting around nervously, her fairies hovering silently. Only North seemed able to act normal, though it still seemed like forced cheer.

"We have to find the children. Pitch's and the other's plan does not matter as much as the children's safety." He started. Tooth nodded vigorously.

"I agree. We need to prioritize." Jack's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Elsa whipped up a three-dimensional rendering of the town, marking the houses of missing children with snowflakes. There was no discernible pattern. She frowned.

"You guys say you know these kids right?" She asked, peering closer.

"Yeah. They helped us against Pitch a while back. He was trying to make them not believe in us by keeping them too scared to hope." Bunny sneered.

"Didn't work out well did it, ya bugger?" He muttered more to himself.

"So the children would know Pitch on sight?" Elsa hedged.

"Well some of them would. Jamie, Sophie. A few others." Tooth nodded.

"And the rest?" Tooth shook her head. Jack leaned up and glanced at Elsa's face. Her mouth was tight and she was melting holes into her ice town with her gaze.

"What're you getting at Els?" He asked. She sighed and leaned back.

"It's just a theory. But I'm thinking that it wasn't Pitch who took the children. They'd know him. They'd be on guard. But the others? What's to stop the others from pretending to be Guardians? Why wouldn't they belief that? After all, they watched Jack become a Guardian, so it's possible that in the past year since they've seen you, you've added more spirits as recruits. They might not have been kidnapped, per say."

"I don't know Elsa, those kids are too smart to just let themselves be fooled. After all, why wouldn't Jack tell them we've gotten new Guardians? He still visits them all the time." North questioned the flaw in Elsa's logic. Jack piped up finally.

"I actually haven't been to see them in like a month." He said guiltily. "I kept meaning to but…"

"What if they thought that you were in trouble? And they were rescuing you?"

"That seems like something Jamie and the gang would do. But what about the rest of the children? There's at least a dozen missing and only five or so are a part of Jamie's crew." Tooth added.

"I'm not sure." Elsa admitted. "But it's a place to start."

"Where do we look for them then? If they're looking for us?"

*POV Switch*

"Jamie, what's goin' on?" Sophie tugged at her older brother's shirt sleeve and looked up at him with big eyes.

"We're here to see Jack, Soph! And Bunny. You remember Bunny, yeah?" Jamie answered his sister with a smile.

"Bun Bun!" Sophie squealed excitedly. She toodled ahead of the rest of the group, singing softly to herself. As they walked, Jamie let his hand run along the edges of the wall. The stones were cold and wet, exactly as Jamie would expect, given that Jack lived here. Jamie was glad that Lethe had came and brought them to see Jack.

But something was off. Jamie couldn't put his finger on it, but he wondered why Jack hadn't come out to greet them yet. And why were they walking down stairs? Surely Jack wouldn't be in the basement of his own castle? But then again, knowing Jack…

Cupcake fell in stride with him.

"Hey, does this seem weird to you?" She asked bluntly. Jamie shrugged.

"It's Jack. He's weird." Cupcake didn't look convinced.

A few seconds later they reached the end of the corridor. A room opened up and they all piled into it. Looking around quickly, there was something missing.

Jamie whirled around to face the people that had brought them there.

"Where's Jack?" He shouted. Sophie skirted up behind him and hid behind his shirt.

"Bun Bun?" She asked. Cupcake and the rest formed a defensive line, a strategy honed by dozens of snowball fights, and one face off with Pitch Black. Slowly, two figures rounded the corner and entered the room.

"Oh, I knew we were forgetting something!" One female voice said. "What was it we were forgetting Lethe? Oh yes, that's right." She rounded the corner. Snow white hair fell across a harsh face. Icy blue eyes and round cheeks likened her to Jack, but the resemblance was merely physical. No humor graced her eyes, no laugh tugged at her lips. Instead, anger turned her eyes to glaciers and her mouth to a taut line. Her fingers curled around a staff, similar to Jack's, but instead of resembling a shepherd's hook, a tool, it far more closely resembled a weapon.

"Jack's not here." She finished. Her voice sent shivers up Jamie's spine. He forced himself to remain still and show no fear. If he could be brave in the face of fear himself, he could be brave now. This Jack Frost wannabe wasn't going to scare him.

"Where did he run off to again, Lethe?" A more familiar figure stepped out from around the corner. Her hair was dirty brown and limp, her eyes grey like old snow, as if the color had been washed away. She had come to Jamie last night saying that Jack had sent her, but Jamie couldn't remember why he had believed her. Had he even believed her? How did they get here?

"Stop being dramatic, Aergia." Lethe said monotonously. "They aren't going to remember anyway."

"Where is Jack?" Jamie said more forcefully. It came out a lot weaker than intended.

Aergia and Lethe turned away from their arguing to stare at them. Aergia smiled viciously, and Lethe's face was a blank slate.

"Where is who?" Lethe questioned. "Who are you asking for?" Jamie's head felt fuzzy. Who was he looking for? What was he doing here? Where was here?

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked sleepily. Aergia's face shifted in an attempt to seem comforting. In Jamie's foggy state he couldn't really tell the difference.

"It's nothing, child. Just relax and sleep. See? The rest of them are asleep." Jamie turned to see that yes, the rest of his companions were asleep. That sounded nice. Everything was so foggy.

"Ok." He agreed. He quickly curled up on the floor, wrapped his arm around his sister, and was asleep.

Aergia smiled again.

When Jamie awoke, it was to a bright light. Even from behind his eyelids he could see the brightness that was awaiting him when he opened his eyes. Warmth also permeated every inch of him, enough to be a little uncomfortable. All he really wanted to do was go back to sleep, between the light, the warmth, and the squirming of Sophie under his arm, it was impossible. He sat up and gingerly opened his eyes.

After they adjusted, his gaze fell upon the source of the brilliant light. The most beautiful woman Jamie had ever seen was sitting a few feet away, smiling kindly at him. The light was streaming from her pores and filling the room with its glow. Her hair was golden and curled gently around her soft face. Her eyes were molten gold, framed by long eyelashes and warm gold skin. Her dress seemed to be woven from light as well, flattering her figure and suggesting royalty. However, the kindness of her smile and the warmth that surrounded her suggested more of a motherly figure.

Jamie noticed that the other children were also starting to wake when her gaze drifted off of him and in between the rest. She clapped her hands excitedly and laughed. The sound filled the space and Jamie was oddly reminded of thunderclaps. He shook the thought to the side. Storms were dark and dangerous. This woman was the exact opposite.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" She exclaimed. Jamie struggled to stand up.

"Where are we?" He asked. "Ma'am?" He felt the extreme desire to please this woman, to love her, and be loved in return. He almost shrunk back when her full attention turned back to him, and she seemed the slightest bit disappointed.

"Why Jamie, don't you remember?" She asked slowly, as if talking to a much younger child. He shook his head, ashamed.

"Do any of you remember?" She asked, looking slightly offended. Everyone else shook their heads and mumbled. She sighed.

"That's alright. We can just...start from the beginning!" She sounded excited again. Everyone's heads whipped up, happy that she was happy, disappointment forgotten.

"Welcome to the home of the Guardians!" She said invitingly. "I'm Idalia."


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

*Guardians POV*

"Where do we start?" Tooth asked. "They could be anywhere." Elsa stroked her chin thoughtfully, staring at the icy map on the table.

"What if we split up and searched the woods? We could do teams of two, three miles each, meet back here at sundown?" Bunny chimed in.

"How would we communicate? If one of us found the kids we'd all need to be there." Tooth replied. Sandy mimed his agreement. North cracked his knuckles loudly and opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa cut him off.

"I don't think aimlessly searching is our best bet. You guys said these kids were smart, right? We need to get in their heads. Where would they think to look for you? Where would they go?"

"Maybe the pond? That's kind of our unofficial meeting place." Jack said. Elsa's brow furrowed in thought.

"How far away from here is that?" She asked.

"Couple of miles." He shrugged.

"No, they'd have been back by now if that's where they'd been going. And what about the other kids? Where did they disappear to?"

"Do you think they're in the same place?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure that the other spirits would be able to keep them together. After all, whatever ruse they're using on the other kids wouldn't work on the kids that know you."

"So we gotta look in two different places? Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed angrily. He gestured with his boomerang as he spoke.

"Not necessarily." Elsa said slowly. "If the place was big enough, they could keep the separated easily enough."

"Are there any places around here like that?" North asked. "It's not likely they'd want to move the kids too far. Too much work." Elsa thought for a moment and slapped her forehead.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "There's an old castle on the other side of the mountain range. It was abandoned so Arendelle could become a port, around a hundred years ago."

"That's gotta be it!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up. "Com'mon we gotta go!" He flew swiftly towards the balcony where the sleigh was parked. The reindeer pawed the ground anxiously.

"Just a second, Frost." Bunny called. "We gotta come up with a plan." Jack groaned but floated back inside.

"I'm not sure of the layout of the castle, but I assume it's fairly close to the one in Arendelle." Elsa started. "My ancestors weren't known for instituting a whole lot of change, with the exception of moving the city. They would have tried to perfectly recreate it."

"That's so boring!" Jack said, distracted momentarily.

"But the cost of moving an entire city would have been pretty great. Designing a new castle would have been an unwanted expense. Even with the money the new trade routes would bring it from the port." Elsa said reasonably. _That's why she's the Queen,_ Jack thought.

"Anyway, I would assume the castle is in pretty bad shape. The best preserved would be the lower levels, especially the dungeons."

"You think they have the kids in cells!?" Tooth shouted. Her wings flittered angrily and her fairies hummed.

"No no!" Elsa threw up her hands to calm Tooth. Jack was stunned by the motion. When he first met her, she would have never done something like that. She was so afraid of her powers that she tried to keep her hands pulled back at all times, just in case. Now, she was leading a strategy meeting with confidence, and even subduing the unruly Guardians. Without even realizing it.

"I think that whatever they're doing, they're trying to convince the kids that they're the good guys. I'm just saying it's likely they're camped out in the lower levels." Tooth settled down a little but the flutter of her wings told that she wasn't entirely convinced.

"If the castle is anything like Arendelle, there should be a tunnel that we can follow into the dungeon. It was supposed to be a get away for the royals in case of attack. It will come out about a mile away from the castle, lower down the mountain."

"Isn't a secret tunnel in the dungeons a bad idea?" Jack questioned.

"Tunnels? Now you're speakin' my language, sheila." Bunny grinned.

"The tunnel might be collapsed, so we're gonna have to rely on Bunny to get us through." Elsa continued.

"Seriously, tunnels in the dungeon? Is no one else seeing the irony here?" Jack exclaimed.

"After that, Tooth, we need your fairies to do some recon. They can get in and out quicker and easier. All they have to do is see if the kids are there. I want them to sweep the lower levels as far as they can. Any signs of life and we storm." Tooth nodded grimly and the fairies hummed in agreement.

"North, if they come back with evidence, we're gonna need a distraction. How soon can you get some yetis here?"

"Quicker than I can shimmy down a chimney." North quipped with a grin. Elsa nodded.

"Good, we'll need the manpower. The elves can handle a distraction?"

"Handle? Da. They could bring down the mountain if you gave them the go ahead." Elsa balked slightly.

"Um no, let's just stick with the distraction idea. Anyway, once we get in and find the kids, we need to use your snow globes to get them out. We want them back here, at the ice castle. We need to steer clear of the other spirits until we get the kids to safety." Elsa finished firmly. She leaned against the table with a stern look on her face.

"These are my people and I will not lose any. I'm responsible for them, and I _will_ get them home. Are we all clear?"

The Guardians cheered in agreement.

 **A/N: Next chapter: "Have Fun Storming the Castle!" Sorry this one is short, I felt it best to end on a dramatic note.**


End file.
